The Truce
by Pretenders
Summary: A truce of ten years has come to an end. Mojo, the Rowdyruff Boys, along with all former enemies of the Powerpuff Girls, have signed the truce and contributed to the peace of Townsville. However, when the night comes to accept the enemies as reformed, Blossom has her doubts about the Rowdyruff Boy's true reformation. They must prove themselves or risk leaving Townsville. RGBs.


**Rewritten, revised and corrected — 12.23.19**

**This is an ambitious one-shot of my favorite pairings of all time! The entire story had been uploaded as I dedicated my time to its completion.**

**This story is in my writing style, so be WARNED of SEXUAL THEMES, EXPLICIT SCENES and SUGGESTIVE THEMES throughout. Their age is mentioned and they are teens, please be warned of this as well.**

**To the reader, this story is dedicated to those of you who love a good war in love fic.**

* * *

**Inspired by the following tracks (you all know I listen to my music when I write):**

_**"Without Me" by Halsey**_

_**"Without You"/"I Don't Wanna Cry"/"I Still Believe" by Mariah Carey**_

_**"Never Say Never" The Fray**_

_**"Human"/"Penguin" by Christina Perri**_

_**"If You Asked Me To"/"All By Myself" by Celine Dion**_

* * *

**The Truce**

There was a time when Mojo Jojo sought out a life of evil. He was a twisted scientist who invented contraptions to act out his evil plans. But a trio of super powered sisters, known as the Powerpuff Girls created by Professor Utonium, soiled every evil plan he acted out, even when his plans came so close to succeeding. They were able to overcome every monster, and enemy that threatened the safety of Townsville and save the day. Mojo's priority was to destroy the girls, and it was all he desired. But the three little girls with incredible powers were always one step ahead of him. At the age of five, they were somehow smarter than he was, and made a fool out of Mojo no matter how hard he tried to be evil.

Then the day came when they had ruined his plans for the last time. Locked up in jail as a consequence for his latest act of evil, he used his scientific knowledge in an experiment to create his own super powered beings. It was on a whim, but he had succeeded when three little boys came into existence out of a jail cell toilet.

Each boy resembled one of the girls, but what was the most outstanding was their completely opposite personas compared to the girls. They named themselves the Rowdyruff Boys, and were evil just as Mojo intended them to be. That evil encouraged them to side with Mojo in the destruction of the girls.

Unfortunately, despite how close they were in defeating the Powerpuff Girls as the closest match they'd ever faced after gaining the advantage as stronger male counterparts, the tide turned against them. They were defeated from kisses full of cooties and exploded out of existence.

But a turn of events brought them back, fully cured of their weakness against cooties. HIM, a powerful, all-knowing being knew the boys were the greatest threat the Powerpuff Girls had ever faced. And as an evil being who was overpowered by the power of the girls together, also sought out their destruction. He knew the Rowdyruff Boys would one day defeat the girls, so he gave them a second chance.

But things didn't go as planned, as the Powerpuff Girls prevailed and defeated the Rowdyruff Boys for a second time. It made HIM retreat back to the realm he came from, and the boys were abandoned. Until Mojo reclaimed the boys with open arms, becoming a parent to his own creations.

That was ten years ago and drastic changes happened during that passing of time. The biggest change came from a truce Townsville created for all former enemies of the Powerpuff Girls and threats to its citizens. It was an attempt to create peace in a city that faced monsters and constant reconstruction due to the aftermath of severe damages. After continuously being defeated by the girls, Mojo was the first to sign the truce, including the Rowdyruff Boys who were the citizens' greatest fear.

All enemies soon came through, and peace was more possible than it ever seemed to be. As part of the truce, Mojo and the boys were able to transition into society. Mojo became a working parent, while the boys were enrolled in school–one they shared with the Powerpuff Girls. Yet Professor Utonium, along with Mojo, made to it that the girls and boys were separated from sharing classes or having contact with each other.

Although Professor Utonium did so in order to take precautions in case the boys reverted to their old ways, Mojo did so on an entirely different accord. That reason was kept a secret and not a single soul knew or suspected a thing. He had to keep it hidden until the time came to reveal the deep secret to his boys.

In those ten years, the boys had grown and let go of their rivalry as children, and the time for Mojo to come clean had approached.

Raising three teenage boys did have its downfalls. For one, they spent their summer vacation before the start of the first year of highschool lazily at home every moment of the day. Two of his boys were slouched on the couch surrounded by a dirty mess of snacks, clothes and flies.

"Boys! Clean this mess up!" Mojo demanded, walking into a disastrous living room while carrying groceries.

The most rebellious of the boys, Brick, threw his legs off the couch. Although he rebelled the most against listening to Mojo, he knew what fights were worth starting. And he wasn't about to waste time fighting over a mess he could clean up without hassle, since he had super powers that made him capable of more than the average teenager. Cleaning would be easy with the ability to fly.

Hearing Mojo's tone of voice, Boomer, who wasn't the sharpest out of his brothers, immediately became defensive, "What! I didn't do anything! It was Butch!"

"He's out so how could he have made this mess?" Mojo looked at him.

Brick had a sly look on his face from hearing Mojo's comment.

Mojo snapped his fingers, expecting work to be done around the house at the sound, "Boomer, start cleaning this mess up!"

Hanging his head heavily as he got up, Boomer began cleaning up the mess.

Brick caught sight of the groceries and flew over to the bags in an instant. He searched through the bags when a look of disappointment smeared on his face. He pulled out a healthy selection of foods that were boring to his teenage appetite.

"Mojo, what's this? Carrots, lettuce? Do we look like rabbits to you?"

Mojo turned his attention from the fridge to his boy, clasping his hands together in anticipation to reveal a surprise.

He began, "Well boys, I was hoping you'd all be here for the news but Butch will have to hear it later," then quickly took the groceries from Brick, "I am going _keto_."

"What?" The boys unified their voices of surprise.

Boomer slapped a hand on his forehead, "Keto? Are you serious?"

"Nevermind what changes I'm making! You have more pressing things to worry about, like the plan I've thought out for you and your brothers,"

Boomer then tilted his head, "Plan?"

"But you haven't made plans for _years_, Mojo," Brick emphasized.

Mojo sighed, "This isn't that kind of plan. I've upheld you to be on good behavior, if I were to ever revert to my old ways, it would be to keep you boys safe. I'd die protecting you if I ever knew there was a threat at hand that wanted to destroy you boys,"

Boomer glanced at Brick, unsure of the plan Mojo wanted to announce, but Brick threw a carrot to the wall. It stabbed the wall like a dagger. He merely laughed, "There's nothing that we can't fight ourselves. We can handle anything, without your help,"

Mojo grimaced, "That may be true now, but things change. That is why I made a plan many years ago that would protect you from a secret I've been keeping since we've signed the truce,"

Brick questioned with a raised brow, "What secret?"

"It is the power of the Powerpuff Girls," Mojo hardened his gaze on the boys, "More importantly, their power to destroy you boys,"

Brick shook his head, "You said it yourself, we signed a truce, Mojo. Why would the puffs want to destroy us?"

Mojo pressed his lips together, "It isn't because they want to. It's because fate is set in place,"

"What the fuck about fate?" Boomer said, receiving looks from both Mojo and Brick, "What?"

"Let's focus here, yes?" Mojo insisted, "What power did the girls have to destroy you completely?"

Brick answered naturally, "Cooties," while Boomer thought longer about an answer.

"Precisely!"

Boomer chuckled, "We've got nothing to worry about cooties! We're cured, Mojo,"

"Cured from the power to destroy a little boy, but not from the power to destroy a _teenage _boy," Mojo stressed.

"Ok, you're losing me here," Boomer turned away.

"It's _love,_" Mojo's stress on the last word made the look on his face seem ridiculous to the boys.

Brick shared a stare with Mojo of confusion until the realization of Mojo's point dawned on him.

"You trying to tell me that girls you've made us avoid for years are going to use the power of love to destroy us? Because fate is set in place? Yeah-" Brick cut his words short, "I don't think so, Mojo," and scoffed at Mojo.

"When you put it that way–" Boomer was interrupted by Mojo snapping his fingers, his way of focusing attention on himself.

"This is true, boys!"

"No, it's a load of _bull_!" Brick was full of chuckles.

"HIM told me so," Mojo gazed to the floor, "Before we all agreed to the truce. I knew I needed to tell you, boys, when the time came,"

Brick swallowed the last of his laughter, "Why now?"

Mojo reached for a newspaper and pointed to the headline that had been plastered all over Townsville, "It's because you'll have your first form of contact with the Powerpuff Girls tonight,"

"Why's that?" asked Boomer.

Brick realized the significance Mojo referred to, "You mean the recognition ceremony from the truce?"

"I didn't realize that I had played you boys into fate," Mojo said, "It's required of us to attend, as a way to showcase our reformation. You'll be in contact with the girls, tonight. It will be this that jeopardizes the years I've tried to prevent this from happening," he let out another sigh, but became relieved with a smile, "But I know exactly how to save you boys. It's your advantage against the girls, and that's the ability to reject them,"

"There's no way this is true," Boomer muttered, but when he noticed Brick silent, he felt unsure, "Brick?"

He glanced at Boomer before he turned back to Mojo, "That's your plan? We reject them?"

"You can't give them any opportunities," Mojo replied, "If you shut them out, there's no way they'll pursue anything. You'll never risk the possibility of falling in love,"

"Brick, you're not belie-"

Brick spoke over him and also the sound of the door opening, "We've got a lot to tell Butch,"

In walked Butch with a towel behind his neck and his shirt damp.

He joined with a, "Tell me what?"

"Can't believe you're believing this," Boomer let roll off his tongue.

Brick was quick to shoot him a glare. He had a convincing wickedness with any look, as his eyes were deep crimson. His face was framed by shoulder length red hair, and a matching cap that was rebelliously worn the wrong way. His heavy build made him appear intimidating, even to his brothers.

"Mojo's kept a secret from us that's about how we could still die from the puffs," Boomer was the first to start, "Just like how we exploded, we could die from the power of love if we fall in love with the puffs,"

"You're right, that's pretty hard to believe," Butch took a seat.

"I don't think it's that far fetched," Brick's voice came, as he shrugged, "But it's still possible he could by lying,"

"Lying? I've protected you for years! Why would I just lie to you about your possible deaths!" Mojo exasperated, "Boys, it's the recognition ceremony tomorrow, and you _will_ come in contact with the girls. That's your fate and out of your control, but your demise, it's all in your hands,"

"Us fall in love with puffs?" Butch's mouth hung open, before he spat out a snicker, "That's gotta be a load of bull,"

Boomer joined in his laughter, "Mojo's keto diet is definitely affecting his mind!"

A smirk played at the corners of Brick's mouth, "Mojo, that's great you've told us this great story about how the puffs could make us explode again," he shook his head, "Too bad it's just that. A story,"

"It's not a story, this is fate! I am trying to protect you!" Mojo tried to express his sincerity, but the boys only mocked him with laughter. He had failed to make the boys realize the truth, and he hung his head, muttering, "I've failed," before leaving the room.

Brick slapped a hand onto his brothers' shoulders, bringing them close, "We got a ceremony to attend tonight," he smirked wide, "Or do we?"

"What're you talking about, we have to go," Boomer stopped laughing.

"And listen to Mojo's insanity about falling in love with the puffs?" Brick stepped back, hands up, "I'll let you sissies decide if you want to go to a stupid ceremony to get recognized by some stupid girls," he pointed to himself, "But _me_, I've done my part to bring peace. I've listened for long enough and followed the rules. I'm gonna spend my last day of vacation doing what I want to do,"

Butch smiled, "Yeah? Doing what?"

"My own little ceremony," Brick flew over to the couch to lift up a cushion, revealing a stash of junk underneath. He pulled out a can of spray paint, "With this,"

Butch began to shiver in excitement in his seat. As the most troublesome of the group, always out looking for petty ways to satisfy his craving to break the rules, he gleamed at the thought of being bad. His hair, spiked back and as dark as the color of black could be, made him appear ready for anything. His exterior was so problematic, that the name 'trouble' was written all over him.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, Brick," Boomer stumbled over his words, "We might get in trouble,"

"When's that ever stopped you?" Brick breathed out, "Besides, we can have just a little fun, we'll just be late to the ceremony,"

Butch chuckled deeply, "You scared?"

"What? No!" Boomer quickly spat out.

Brick crossed his arms, "Prove it and come with us,"

The boys watched Boomer squirm under pressure, before he gave in.

"Fine!"

* * *

"Blossom, have you seen my heels?" The sweet voice of Bubbles called out from the hall, "They're white with spa-"

"Check underneath your blue blanket in your closet, Bubbles!" Blossom yelled out, sprawled on her bed. Her nose was buried in her diary, as she read over the memories engraved inside. Specifically the ones that depicted the Rowdyruff Boys.

"_We were once defeated by the Rowdyruff Boys. They were so mean. Boys are such pests, but the Rowdyruff Boys are-"_

"Hey, Bloss,"

Blossom shut her diary roughly, feeling caught in a bad moment. She seen Bubbles standing in the doorway, a soft, teasing smile on her face.

She giggled, "Are you reading about them, again?"

"I just want to remember what they were like," Blossom flew out of bed and over to her bookshelf, "It's just hard for me to believe they've really changed,"

"Well if you keep letting what you wrote years ago make up your mind, you're never gonna give them that chance," Bubbles flew to wrap her arms around Blossom, "You're just nervous about today,"

"I am nervous because I'm representing the peace of Townsville," Blossom became sullen, "I'm not sure if this is the right time, what if they're still picking sides? What if they're still evil?"

"It's been ten years, Mojo's practically retired from evil," Bubbles reasoned, "If you think they need more time to reform, then you should say so at the ceremony,"

"If only Professor didn't separate us this whole time, I would know if they've truly changed at all," Blossom said, "Just because the emergency hotline hasn't rung in ten years, doesn't mean they haven't taken part in small crimes. I still think they had something to do with derailing the metro,"

Bubbles laughed, "It was just a mistake on the builders' end! It was investigated, you know this!"

"I'm not convinced," Blossom scoffed, "That was way too complicated to just be a mistake,"

"You are the smart one," Bubbles squeezed Blossom just a little more, "But you're also paranoid,"

"I'm taking precautions,"

Professor Utonium came hurriedly down the hall, turning to Blossom's bedroom when he heard the girls talking, "Girls, are you almost ready? We've got ten minutes!"

Upon entering, he was speechless at the sight of the girls. They were both very formally dressed. Bubbles wore a white dress, with a slit just above the knee. It was a great compliment against her milky skin and blonde hair.

Blossom, however, truly gave Professor Utonium a skip in his heart. With strawberry, light ginger hair flowing down her back ending in soft curls and bangs adorning across her forehead, she looked gracious. Her long, red dress caressed the curves on her hips and covered her body in a silky embrace.

"Blossom dear, you look amazing," Professor Utonium said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Doesn't she always, though?" A tone full of sass came from behind Professor Utonium in the form of a well built, clad in a black dress Buttercup.

"Didn't I tell you to wear less eyeliner? It's the ceremony, Buttercup, you could be more natural for one day," Blossom's stern reply came.

"Sure, Mom," Buttercup rolled her eyes, "You got me to wear this dress, I'm not compromising anything else for a day,"

Professor Utonium scuffled the top of Buttercup's head, making her grunt at the mess of hair he left her with, "You look precious in that dress, Buttercup,"

He stood at the doorway with a smile, oblivious to the girls' stares sent his way. Blossom finally spoke, "Professor… Ten minutes?"

"Oh–right! Hurry on girls, I'll meet you at the ceremony,"

They each gave him a hug, quickly heading out. Bubbles turned just before she followed her sisters in flight, "Are you sure you don't just want to fly with us there?"

"Flying makes me sick, dear. I'll take the car!" Professor Utonium cheerfully reassured her.

"Ok, Professor," waving him a farewell before flying up into the sky.

* * *

Her sisters flew just ahead of her, and she caught up rather quickly. Professor Utonium may have felt sick from flying but the girls felt free. They cherished their powers and had always sought to use them for good.

Blossom, the one who lead the way amongst her sisters, never strayed from staying pristine. She abided by every rule, and took pride in her outstanding record. She was a model citizen.

Buttercup, while more expressive and in her own category of feistiness, was the bravest of her sisters. She never felt fear, not even in the face of the most terrifying monsters she fought during the threatening days of Townsville.

And Bubbles, who embraced life with open arms, cared for everyone and everything around her. Her heart was big enough to fit the entire world, and believed in the greater good. She was the first of her sisters to accept their former enemies into society when the truce was put into action. Even the Rowdyruff Boys, despite Blossom's suspicions.

"Graceful landing, girls," Blossom lead, knowing Buttercup had a tendency to make hard landings that cracked cement with ease.

The three of them landed softly. Blossom fixed her hair along with Bubbles, while Buttercup blew a strand out of her face.

"How long do I gotta stay for?" Buttercup asked

"For the entire ceremony, now straighten up," Blossom made quick to fix her up, as Buttercup obliged with a groan.

Side by side they walked the steps toward the city hall, entering to the sound of clapping. Citizens of Townsville welcomed the Powerpuff Girls happily, thankful for the promise kept from their truce that peace would be restored.

The Mayor of Townsville, a clumsy man of only four feet, fumbled with the microphone in his hand as he exclaimed, "The Powerpuff Girls! They're here!"

"Blossom!" Shouted a woman with a microphone and many cameras behind her, "Tell us to the citizens at home what made you decide to choose today for the ceremony?"

"I–"

"Uh-uh, not until after the speech is given," interrupted another woman with gracious, auburn curls.

"Ms. Bellum!" Blossom smiled up at the tall Ms. Bellum.

She pulled Blossom to the side, "Blossom, have you made a choice?"

Blossom tensed, suddenly biting her lip, "I'm not sure. I wanted an opportunity to speak to the Ro–"

"Rowdyruff Boys?" Ms. Bellum cut in.

"Yes, I–"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Ms. Bellum frowned, "They're the only ones who haven't showed up, and you're up in thirty minutes. We've spoken to Mojo, he isn't aware of their whereabouts," Blossom was taken aback by the news, but Ms. Bellum continued, "We need them here, or else the citizens will become frantic,"

"Well I can look for them!" Blossom assured, "I'll have my sisters look for them, too, we can find them faster than anyone,"

"You have half an hour, are you sure?"

"I know we can, we'll scan Townsville for them in ten minutes just by flying,"

Ms. Bellum gave her a nod, "Quickly, now. Find them,"

Blossom immediately left her side to find her sisters. Unfortunately, they were unable to get far as they were surrounded by media outlets. Blossom pushed her way through the crowd. She grabbed both of their hands, pulling them upward above the crowd in flight, making it easier for her to get them away.

"Girls, we have to leave," Blossom rushed her words.

"I'm all for that!" Buttercup sighed in relief.

"We have to find the Rowdyruff Boys and bring them back here,"

Bubbles tilted her head, "Blossom, but your speech?"

"I have thirty minutes before it's my time. But this is important, they haven't shown up and they must be here. I won't make a choice until we find them," Blossom stated.

Buttercup frowned, "Sounds great!" becoming more irritated now that she was aware she'd be returning to the ceremony.

* * *

"Focus, Buttercup!" Blossom surveyed Townsville from above, Bubbles doing the same.

"There!" Blossom dove toward the splash of color she knew could only be caused by a Rowdyruff in flight.

"Are you sure that's them!" Buttercup shouted after Blossom, before flying down with her.

It definitely was, as the girls approached the Rowdyruff Boys in the middle of their spray painting tirade. Not having seen the boys in years caused the girls to stare at their drastic physical difference.

They were no longer short, but stood taller than the girls by inches. Their skimpy arms were now full, and they had defining masculinity that was emerging from beneath the suits they wore. Most noted to the girls was the battles in their minds at the sight of their faces, because they had grown up handsomely.

Brick leveled his eyes to Blossom, smirking while playing with his can of spray paint in his hands. Buttercup threw her arms across her chest, completely against having to look at the boys as they crushed the can in their hands. Boomer, however, avoided looking anywhere but at the wall he spray painted, and Bubbles felt a hunch that he was remorseful.

"So," Brick smirked, "If it isn't the puffs in the flesh!"

"You decided to graffiti the high school today?" Blossom spoke disapprovingly, "That's real smart of you to do on the day of the ceremony you're _required_ to attend!"

"Take it easy, it's just a bit of innocent fun," Brick threw his can away, "It isn't a crime,"

"It isn't good behavior," Blossom kept her gaze on him, "Something I have to consider for your redemption. Because if I choose to not redeem you and your brothers, you'll–"

Brick then finished what she wanted to say to her, "Have to leave Townsville," and scowled at her, "Cut us a break. We've been good for ten _years_,"

"That means nothing if you're just going to do petty things like graffiti schools!"

She was heated but Brick was satisfied with her reaction. He took in the way her brows flustered against her pink eyes. The way her glossy lips created a frown that was almost pouty.

And that _red_ dress.

"What do you have to say for yourselves? Because I'm close to making up my mind right now and you aren't going to like it,"

"Just say no so they can leave, I mean they've managed to piss me off more than I've ever felt in ten years!" Buttercup glowered.

"We didn't mean to do it!" Boomer finally turned away from the wall, "We'll clean it up, we'll be good and listen, we promise!"

Butch kicked Boomer in the foot, tripping him onto his knees.

Buttercup scoffed, "What a dweeb,"

"Blossom, he's telling the truth," Bubbles faced Blossom, as Brick smirked over at Butch, "Brick's right, they've been good for ten years,"

Blossom, contemplating over the reasoning in her mind, weighed the years with the pettiness of catching them doing graffiti. She knew it was an act that should receive discipline but it was also not the basis to make a life changing decision upon.

"You can't say this prevents years of peace we've contributed to as meaningless," Brick added.

Blossom caved in, "I want this cleaned up!" then took a pause to think, "And you boys graffiting proves to me that you haven't reformed form your old ways. So I want us to spend time together so that way we can truly know you've changed,"

That made Brick's smirk fall and a glare came forth. He didn't take into account this outcome of spending time with a Powerpuff. But he knew this was a fight he couldn't go forward with.

"Fine," he said distastefully.

Blossom gave him a nod, "Now follow us, we all have to be at the ceremony,"

* * *

Ms. Bellum glanced down at her watch. Her foot tapped rapidly against the floor. Her concern was about to overcome her patience when the doors opened as the girls, accompanied by the boys, walked in.

They became surrounded by the media once again, who were awaiting the arrival of the Rowdyruff Boys. But more than that, their reunion with the Powerpuff Girls. It was public knowledge that they were separated for the entirety of the ten years the truce was put in place.

"How does it feel to see each other after so long!" The reporters screamed.

Blossom and Brick both began, "I–" then looked to each other once they realized they'd spoken at the same time.

She only gave him a scolding look, before answering, "I feel no different, the Rowdyruff Boys are just like every other _boy_,"

He knew the jist of her words, and he scowled at her insult, "I feel _honored_,"

They ignored one another making their way through the crowd to the stage. The Mayor clapped his hands loudly as Blossom stepped onto the stage to stand before the microphone.

Her nerves began to go haywire. She smiled to hide the fact she was really screaming in her mind. Her shoulders felt heavy, and as she breathed out a breath she held in, she realized how much responsibility she'd taken on.

Looking over her shoulder to the Rowdyruff Boys, noting the smudges of paint on the cuffs of their suits, had her swallowing forcibly.

"_You'll watch them, you'll just say yes now but you really don't mean it," _she listened to her inner self speak.

As the crowd became silent, the time to make a decision came with the spotlight on her.

"Citizens of Townsville," she started, "It's been ten years since the truce that promised peace was signed by my former enemies. Each one promising to make peace with not only my sisters and I, but to all of you. And they've stayed true to their word. There hasn't been a monster in Townsville or an act of evil made against Townsville. And as your figure of goodness, advocate for peace, and leader of the Powerpuff Girls, I declare that every one of my former enemies have joined my side to establish this peace. Because of this, I say the day has come that reformation is possible, because peace has been made possible. We are in harmony now,"

* * *

"You didn't mean any of it!" Echoed a shriek from the Mayor in the empty City Hall.

The Rowdyruff Boys stood near the main doors, too far to hear anything else that was said in the group. Mojo stood beside them, every now and then glancing over his shoulder to the group as they talked. Once the ceremony had ended, Blossom made it known what had happened and voiced her suspicions over the Rowdyruff Boys.

Blossom gestured for the Mayor to keep calm, "I am not entirely convinced that the Rowdyruff Boys have reformed. They were doing graffiti on the high school, and that could be just a step they're taking to see if they can get away with doing bad things around Townsville," she stood her ground, "But I don't want them to go without facing the consequences. I want to keep a close eye on them. That means you can not separate us anymore,"

Professor Utonium spoke up, "Separating you from the Rowdyruff Boys was for your safety,"

"Our safety from what? Threats?" Blossom questioned with sass, "That means you were aware of the threat they presented. I don't see any redemption from them,"

"The boys have gone with a clean record since they signed the truce," Ms. Bellum said, "And if we were to agree to this supervision of the Rowdyruff Boys for extra measure, it would cause a frantic response from the citizens,"

"That's why I want to do this with confidentiality. The citizens won't know," Blossom responded with a direct look to the Mayor, who fiddled with his fingers.

Professor Utonium was the first to give approval with a nod, "Blossom is just doing what she was created to do. Protect Townsville. If you are unsure of the boys, then I will support you girls keeping a close eye on them,"

"I stand by the same reasons, Professor," Ms. Bellum nodded, "Mayor, we need your approval,"

He let his hands fall, "Very well. But I am giving you two weeks to make a true decision, Blossom. Tonight was supposed to be sincere, and you lied to the entirety of Townsville!"

"I promise you, Mayor," Blossom lowered her eyes to meet his, "I won't let you down, but this is something I feel in my heart is right,"

"I'll make the necessary changes to your school schedules to match with the Rowdyruff Boys," Ms. Bellum flipped open her cellphone, "It's the only way to keep you girls close to the boys without drawing attention from the public,"

Mojo seen Ms. Bellum with her phone against her ear. He clenched his teeth as he faced the boys, "That woman only makes calls over serious matters, what have you boys done?"

"Relax, Mojo," A relaxed Brick said, "Those puffs are just scared of us,"

"We had some fun before the ceremony, and they butted in," Butch groaned.

Boomer's slumped posture gave away his guilt, "We promised to clean the graffiti, but they want to watch us to make sure we aren't doing anything bad,"

Mojo had a vein protruding from his forehead, "Don't you boys realize what you've done! You've given them an opportunity! You were supposed to deny them any chance to keep in contact with you boys!"

"Oh, not your crazy story, again," Brick complained, irritated, "It's not like we're gonna see them everyday, we've been separated for years, no way that's gonna change now, even if that puff thinks she'll ever spend time with me,"

* * *

"I called you boys here before your first day of school to inform you that everyday, you will be in constant contact with the Powerpuff Girls during school,"

Brick fired up with anger at Ms. Bellum, "_Bullshit!_"

Calmly ignoring his outburst, she began setting out their new schedules on the desk between them, "You'll report thirty minutes before each school day here, so that I may evaluate you boys objectively," she remained seated with a straight back, her elbows rested on her desk and her hands folded in front of her, "This is not negotiable,"

The boys snatched their schedules, looking over the classes that weren't in their favor.

Before they could object to any of it, Ms. Bellum gestured for security to escort the boys out, "Enjoy your first day, boys!"

The security men were equipped with high tech armour and weaponry, invented by Professor Utonium. It could withstand the powers of the Powerpuff Girls, and thus, the power of the Rowdyruff Boys. They knew not to fight the Townsville security. They were taken out of the city hall, the main doors pulled shut after they were pushed outside.

Crumpling the schedule in his hand, Butch made to throwing it far up into the sky, "No way I'm gonna follow anymore rules,"

"Why'd you do that for!" Boomer shouted, "We promised we'd listen!"

"No, _you _promised!"

"Quiet!" Brick glared at both his brothers, that daggering effect he achieved so well silenced them. He stuffed his schedule into the pocket of his baggy, red hoodie, "We can't put up a fight. It's this or we leave Townsville. And you boys know that we won't be packing to go anywhere,"

They both understood what was meant by "leaving Townsville."

"So we'll let these puffs think they've got the upperhand," Brick grinned, "We'll spend everyday with the puffs. _Everyday_,"

Butch trembled with a wide smile, "We'll make them sick of us!" the thought of being a nuisance and bad made him impatient to start the first day of school.

"That's right!" Brick's face lit up mischievously, "_Let's go to school, boys_,"

* * *

Blossom held her notebooks up to her chest as she turned the dial on her locker. Bubbles chewed on pink gum beside her and twirled one of her pigtails in her hand. Buttercup played with a loose strand of fabric from her patchy jacket. They were back to their normal styles now that it was back to a normal day.

Bubbles separated her hair down the middle, with low hanging ponytails. Buttercup's pixie style had streaks of green, and Blossom tightened up her hair into a high ponytail with a large red bow. They were each in their school uniform; skirts with long stockings and sophisticated dress shirts.

"Girls, do you have your schedules?" Blossom reached for her own.

"Yup, Bloss," Buttercup pulled out a crumpled paper, "I can't wait to see gross boys every day at school!"

Blossom's eyes took a stride behind her lids.

"Blossom, what if they don't agree to this," A worried Bubbles asked, "They only graffitied, it's kinda unfair. They could've just cleaned it and done some community service,"

"And give them another opportunity to do something bad in the city? That's not going to happen. This is for extra measures, like Ms. Bellum said," Blossom was cut off by the sound of a school bell, "The boys should be here soon,"

"I won't be surprised if they don't show up. Bubbles is sorta right, Bloss, it wasn't that bad," Buttercup threw herself against the lockers lazily, "You're punishing us more than you're punishing them,"

She only shook her head, upset her sisters didn't see the precautions she was taking. The Rowdyruff Boys were once their strongest opponents. Blossom didn't understand how they could've reformed and become good completely just by seeing them for one night. She wanted to know for certain.

She was about to shut her locker when a hand slammed it shut. She spun around to come face to face with Brick and his crimson eyes.

"Puff, you're looking proper," he joked, "You sure you're supposed to be at school and not in some office?"

"It's the required uniform, Brick," she glared, "I see you couldn't be bothered to show up in the appropriate school attire," taking in his jeans and hoodie.

Butch snickered at Brick's remark, giving his attention to Buttercup. She disgustingly scowled at him, seeing him unable to control a chill that ran up his spine. Walking toward her had caused her to extend out an arm and say, "Stay far away from me,"

Her hand was slapped out of the way, catching her off guard that he was able to pull her eyes towards him, "Can't do that if we're gonna be spending everyday together,"

Replacing her shocked look with a furious one and landing a hard punch to his shoulder, she warned, "Watch yourself, dweeb! You're gonna understand what 'stay away from me' means when I beat it into you!"

Blossom pushed past Brick, "Buttercup, control yourself!"

Brick smirked, finding an opportunity to get under her skin. He gave a convincing look of disappointment to Butch, "Butch, give the puff her space!"

Annoyance surged through her, but she found herself unexpectedly surprised by Brick's stern look.

"That's enough play time," he said, "We gotta show the puffs who we are now,"

Boomer stole a look at Bubbles, who played with gum in her mouth. She blew out a bubble when it popped and gave her a clear view of Boomer's eyes on the ground.

"Don't think you can change my mind acting mature, Brick," Blossom's hand rested on her hip, "I remember what you were doing last night,"

"It was innocent fun. Can't blame us for wanting a little freedom,"

"It's a crime to graffiti,"

"And the Gangreen still graffiti all over their part of the city," Brick's mouth fell with annoyance, "I don't see you trying to babysit them,"

"Because they've kept to themselves and they live in a run down part of Townsville. You were doing graffiti on school grounds,"

"We were keeping to ourselves until you decided to show up on your own accord,"

Bubbles held her hands up, "Ok, let's all get along! If you two didn't hear, the bell already rang!"

They refrained from arguing more, but didn't tear their glares away from each other. Buttercup was the first to stomp off, Butch going off after her. Bubbles happily took hold of a shocked Boomer's hand and lead him off into the halls to her class.

Blossom's ponytail flipped behind her once she broke her glare to walk off to her class. Brick's eyes wandered down her back, pausing at the lift and rise of her skirt to the rhythm of her steps. He'd had an attraction to the female body, he knew from the raunchy magazines he'd snuck into his bedroom. But none of the images of bare naked women from those magazines stuck in his mind the way the dressed puff did.

She turned to face him and gave him a new angle of her slender legs to take in.

"Brick, it's time for class!"

Her voice interrupted a suggestive day dream of his. He shook off his naughty imaginations of the puff, refusing to acknowledge his attraction toward her by scowling at her. And reluctantly, he followed her.

* * *

Buttercup made sure to sit one seat away from Butch and in the back of the class. This was English, a class Buttercup loathed more than the ruff sitting one empty seat away from her. Pretending as if she was joining the class, she began opening her book to a random page.

She knew how to make it look like she was part of the class and avoid her teachers from noticing the cellphone she was hiding under her desk. But Butch was unprepared for class and hadn't even brought any books with him. He was the perfect student for a teacher to call out.

"Butch Jojo!" the teacher looked his direction,"Your book,"

"Yeah?" Answered an unbothered Butch.

"Where is it?"

Buttercup gawked with irritation at his uncanny attitude.

"Ain't it obvious? Not here,"

"Ugh," Buttercup scoffed, knowing this was not about to work in his favor, and if he was to get thrown out of class, she would have to follow, "He can share with me,"

She annoyingly gestured him to the seat next to her. He didn't hesitate to take her offer.

"Haven't you learned anything about school?" she whispered harshly, "If you want to just sit here and not care, you gotta at least make it look like you're paying attention,"

"You always let guys share books with you?"

His smirk made her gag, "You're gross. I hope you are not actually thinking you can impress me with your grossness,"

"I'm only trying to impress you with how redeemed I've become," Butch snatched her cellphone from under the desk, and recieved a bump of her knee to his thigh.

Buttercup knew she couldn't start any fights with him during class. The teacher glanced their way every few minutes.

"Give that back!" she whispered through gritted teeth, and reached for her phone.

Her hand gripped his hand that held her phone, but he didn't budge handing over the cellphone to her. He whispered, "You know if you squeeze my hand any harder, you'll just break your phone,"

"Then give it,"

He pulled her hand away, and she made to grab her phone once more, but the eyes of her teacher were on her. He pointed to her book, wanting her focusing on the chapter. Butch, looking down at her phone, appeared to be reading the book. She looked to the book as instructed, but watched out of the corner of her eye, Butch's invasion on the contents of her phone.

"What's this?" He smirked.

She looked over at the messages he opened.

_Mind sending me another?_

Knowing very well which messages he was reading through, she stepped on his foot with great power that he felt a tinge of pain. He winced and that gave her the chance to snatch her phone back.

"Miss Buttercup, phones are not permitted in class!"

Buttercup let her mouth hang, trying to defend herself, but the teacher continued scolding her, "You should know better!" he came to her desk, "I will hand that to you after class,"

Butch restrained so much laughter, he had to let a breath of air out of his chest. Buttercup could barely stand having her phone taken away that when Butch's smug face met her gaze, she couldn't hold back from giving him a punch to the shoulder.

This, of course, made her teacher even more upset, "Buttercup! Detention!"

* * *

"You got detention of the first day!"

Buttercup spoke, "Yeah, Mitch, but let's not announce it to the whole school,"

Mitch was Buttercup's childhood friend. He was an athlete like Buttercup and did very little to hide the fact he had a crush on her. Everyone was aware of it, but Buttercup couldn't care less about boys, though it was harder to ignore boys now that they were growing up.

"It's not like no one will find out," Mitch tossed her sarcasm along with the soccer ball "I'm real disappointed. You already have a detention, you could be held off the try out,"

"Shut up," Buttercup scowled, "I hate when you sound like Blossom,"

"Maybe Blossom's right to keep you in check," Mitch flipped his hair out from his face, his forehead beaded in sweat.

Buttercup let the image of Mitch's sweat beaded skin invade her mind. Lately she had been seeing Mitch differently. It had only been a couple of months since the last time she'd seen him. Something about him had changed her view of him. She didn't know if it was the girls who had taken notice of his attractiveness that were rubbing off her. He was an average boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

She knew why she always had an interest in Mitch, and that was because of his bad boy antics. He was a troublemaker as a child and shared a common ground with Buttercup to be tough. But he began to mature as he grew up and changed from being a troublemaker to a rule-follower. Buttercup was always expected to follow by the rules from Blossom and it irritated her. Once Mitch began to expect the same from her, it made her feel more against her true self.

Yet it didn't stop her from being his friend. That was the good in her. But he added onto the pressure to be perfect that Blossom made her feel. Being on the same soccer team as he was didn't help her to escape from the constant pressure.

"I don't understand why a guy like him was even given a chance to redeem himself, like a truce can make them good," Mitch sneered at Butch, "He's a Rowdyruff, they were bad and always will be bad,"

Buttercup laughed at Mitch, "You're such a hypocrite!"

"Me-a hypocrite?"

"You used to be the _baddest_ guy I knew," Buttercup sighed, "You used to be a breath of fresh air from all the prime and proper in my life. Then you changed, and now you're like everyone else," she kicked the soccer ball putting her powers into it, sending it flying past the field, "But if bad boy Mitch can change, _so can he_,"

"What did I tell you about kicking the ball with powers!" Mitch groaned, but as Buttercup began to walk off, he tried to reach for her, "Buttercup, I didn't mean to make you upset,"

A group of girls from the cheer practice came running over once they were given their break, shouting "Mitch!"

Buttercup looked on, disgusted by the girls in their skimpy skirts as they chased a boy, "Save it, Mitch. You've got company,"

"Buttercup…, wait,"

She didn't let him hold her back from flying away, but she didn't know what had made her go from flying forward to flying backward, until the dirt fell all around her. Those cheerleader girls began to laugh as her coach ran over to her and blew his whistle.

"Buttercup, you can't use powers on the field!"

She didn't keep her eyes on the girls laughing, or her coach's disappointment. All she could see was Butch's wide mouth as he let all the air in his lungs out in a fit of laughter. He held himself up from falling over at the sight of her buried in the field.

What she did hear was her coach yelling, "Detention!"

* * *

Blossom tapped her pencil over the test on her desk. The material was simple to her. She knew everything the test asked her to do. But she couldn't focus when Brick was across from her. She had him just in the corner of her sights and watching him for anything he could possibly do was where her attentiveness lay. But he did absolutely nothing. It bothered her so much that she still had yet to answer the first question.

"Alright class," the teacher stood up from her seat, "That's time. Since this is just a practice test, please share your answers with your neighbor,"

Blossom protested with a groan. Brick smiled to himself and pushed his desk closer to Blossom.

"You don't have to move your desk," Blossom groaned.

"Thought I would since everyone else did so," Brick said, and Blossom had seen the rest of the students closer to their partners, "And this benefits you, puff,"

"Benefits me, how?"

"Well, looks like you haven't even finished your test, let alone started it," Brick pointed to his own test, "But I did. It was real easy,"

"I couldn't focus, or else I would have finished, too," Blossom grabbed his test, "And how do you know this stuff anyway? I know you aren't the brightest,"

Brick felt insulted, "Oh, really? If anything, I just don't try,"

"I believe it," Blossom couldn't help a long scowl, "You don't try to be good, when you really should be more civilized by now. You're supposed to be peaceful and reformed, and it doesn't seem you've tried to be that at all,"

"Not hard enough for _you_," Brick snatched his test from her, seeing her smile tickling her lips, "You expect a lot from someone who's given you what you asked for, for _ten years_,"

"Only to throw it all out the door by doing a petty crime like graffiti. And I can tell you it won't take long for me to see that you still want to destroy my sisters and I. As if you'd ever save me,"

Brick turned away, "I'd let you die,"

"Sorry, what did you just say?"

Their teacher then spoke, "Settle down, everyone! I'd like to make an important introduction to one of your peers, who has saved me from a time when monsters attacked. She gave an incredible speech last night," she threw her hands in Blossom's direction, "Miss Blossom Utonium of the Powerpuff Girls!"

Blossom wasn't paying attention to the teacher, but the sudden eruption of clapping from the students startled her out of her thoughts. Brick wasn't bothered to join the rest of the class as they clapped for Blossom.

"And Brick Jojo, who has truly proved that evil can be good once again!"

Blossom's face twisted with distaste, and even more so when he proudly stood up from his seat to bow to the class. She looked away to ignore his ridiculousness, all the while he was stealing looks her way, knowing from her expression she wasn't approving any of it one bit.

* * *

"You know our teacher is wrong, right?"

"About what? That I've become good?"

"Me having to supervise you is just giving off the impression we're suddenly friends after the ceremony," Blossom picked up an apple from the food line, "As if you're truly good,"

"You really don't let things go," Brick picked up a food tray, "When are you gonna get over the graffiti, puff?"

"It's not just the graffiti, Brick," glaring at him over her shoulder, she added, "And it's Blossom, not puff,"

He was about ready to make a smart remark when he noticed her heading for a mess of spilt milk on the floor. Her whole tray flew up in the air in the moments that followed her foot stepping over the milk. She slipped from the milk and would have lost her balance if it wasn't for Brick's arm around her waist, preventing her bottom from hitting the ground.

Students cheered around them, as some said, "He saved Blossom! He's truly changed!"

Their eyes were glued to each other like a magnet with an intense pull of attraction. Their bodies were so close, and her legs were nearly intertwined with his.

Brick lifted her up on her feet, and pushed past her saying, "Watch where you're going, puff,"

Blossom stared at the food that was ruined on the floor. Her bangs hung over her, hiding the color and heat that spread onto her cheeks from the anger. He was fooling everyone around him and Blossom was not buying into it without proof.

* * *

Professor Utonium sipped his coffee. Sitting with one leg over the other on the couch, and remote in hand, he turned the TV on. Townsville News was on TV, and he tuned in, curious about the reception of the ceremony.

But just as the reporter began to speak, Blossom yelled over her, "Detention, Buttercup! I can't believe you have detention!"

Professor Utonium heard this and averted his attention, "Detention!"

"I'd rather be in detention than have to babysit those stupid boys!" Buttercup flew from the front door to upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Blossom shared a glance with Professor Utonium, "She's upset about today. But we have to do this, Professor, we have to be sure the Rowdyruff Boys are reformed citizens! I can't believe she's not seeing how important this is for Townsville,"

"Perhaps it's just _you_ who feels this is necessary, Blossom," Professor Utonium kept his eyes on her, "You can't expect your sisters to be happy with this change on the first day,"

Bubbles only shrugged, "I'm happy, Professor. I see the good in Boomer,"

"On the first day?" Blossom couldn't believe it.

Professor Utonium smiled, "I'm glad, Bubbles," then looked to Blossom, "Blossom, I think you need to keep a better eye on Buttercup. Detention on the first day, she can't be doing that or she'll risk her chance to play sports,"

Blossom nodded and sighed, "You're right, Professor. I can't let her do that. She'll be devastated,"

* * *

"Brick!" Mojo burst into the messy bedroom, only to see a lamp heading for his head. He shrieked and fell to the ground, "Boy, what did I tell you about using your powers to hurt me!"

"What did I tell you about barging in like you own the place!"

"Because I _do _own the place!"

Brick buried his phone in his back pocket, mentally reminding himself to erase the porn he'd just started to watch, "Knock before you enter my room, and I won't use powers to hurt you, then,"

"Privacy is a privilege, Brick!" Mojo scorned at him, "You've lost that privilege for ignoring the warnings I gave you about the girls," he pointed to Brick, "From now on, I want you to inform me about everything that happens during this supervision after school, everyday,"

"You're crazy! No way!"

"You don't have a choice!"

Brick sat up from his bed, "Why do you want to know!"

Mojo dropped his arms to his side with a lowered head, "I am trying to protect you, as I always have done. Your brothers don't understand, but I know you do,"

Brick also lowered his head, lingering on certain memories, "We aren't babies anymore,"

"I still created you," Mojo didn't look up to meet Brick's gaze. He rested a hand on the door, "I expect you at the table to discuss information about the supervision," and pulled it closed behind him.

Just as it closed, Brick yelled out, "Don't be surprised when I'm not at the table!"

Inward, Brick was arguing with himself. He didn't believe Mojo's story. Or rather, he didn't want to believe it. He was persistent about drilling it into their heads that Brick was almost convinced Mojo had some ounce of credibility to his story. But he wasn't ready to fully accept Mojo's story as true. What he was ready for, was the next day he could get under the skin of the strawberry redheaded puff.

* * *

Making her way up the stairs by floating, Blossom was heading for Buttercup's room. The door was closed and she didn't need to try to open it as it was never closed and unlocked. Knocked loud enough on the door in the case Buttercup was wearing headphones, she called, "Buttercup, open up!"

"Can't you read? The sign says no Blossoms allowed!"

Blossom's breath was let out frustratingly after she heard Buttercup's feisty yell, "I'm not about to talk to you with a door in the way!"

"Then leave a message! And go away!"

"How about I leave Professor a message that says you aren't listening to me, and he'll surely take your iPod away! _And _your soccer ball!"

The door swung open, "You wouldn't _dare_,"

"Then listen," Blossom entered the room and took a seat on her bed, "Buttercup, I won't tolerate you already ruining your record on the first day of school! I thought you said you'd try harder to go through the year without knowing the principal by their first name,"

Her scolding had Buttercup fuming, "I wouldn't have detention if it wasn't for you making me babysit that Rowdyruff!"

Blossom shot up, "What happened! Did he try to hurt you?"

"As if he could!" Buttercup had a moment of humor, "But he took my phone away in class, then he buried me in the soccer field by kicking the ball at me! None of it was my fault, but I couldn't do anything about it, everyone was watching me,"

"You could've told your teacher, or the coach!" Blossom floated and paced back and forth, "I can't believe that in one day, he's already humiliating you in front of everyone!"

"Doesn't matter if it was his fault, you'd still be in my room shouting at me, reminding me of how disappointed you are in me!"

"What? Buttercup, don't say that, I just wanted an explanation. Your record is on the line and your chance to play sports for the highschool. Something you've been wanting to do, may I remind you,"

Buttercup yanked the earphones out of her ears, "Even if I played so good that the national sports teams wanted me, you'd never be proud of me if I had made _one _mistake in life!" then roughly pushed Blossom out of her room and slammed the door behind her, "Go away!"

"That's not true," Blossom said under her breath.

* * *

The boys, Butch and Brick, were thrown on the couch. This being the usual when the night came and they were hungry. They waited for their dinner to arrive, but the doorbell never rang, and Butch felt his stomach ache, "Mojo forgot to order our pizza,"

Brick, also feeling his stomach aching, assumed, "Must've forgot since he's going keto now, probably out shopping for food," he said, sighing.

"Should we start taking turns on who has to order the pizza?"

Butch's question almost sounded good, but Brick noted, "Can't, 'cuz Boomer isn't here. He has to be first, second, and third,"

Butch chuckled, "Sissy won't put up a fight about having to do it everytime,"

"And 'cuz he can't keep count, he won't even realize he's done it three times in a row," Brick joined in with his own chuckle, but then sat up, "If we're hungry now, it's got to be past ten. Where is that sissy, anyway?"

"Dunno, haven't seen him since school," Butch also sat up at the thought of what he conspired at school, "Which I forgot to mention, I made that puff get detention today,"

"For real!" Brick now laughed harder than before, "What did you do!"

"She wanted to play a game but I guess her boyfriend didn't, so I played it with her, and kicked the ball right into her, sent her flying into the grass. Everyone was laughing at her," Butch now lounged on the couch, "Best first day of school,"

"Tell me about it. I had that puff jealous at the attention I was taking away from her. She's probably used to being on top, but nope! Not today! I had the class stop clapping for her and start clapping for _me_,"

"Those stupid puffs are gonna have the worst year having to babysit us,"

"Because we're giving them what they want," Brick relaxed with his hands behind his head, "_Our way_,"

* * *

By the second day, the boys were already late for their meeting with Ms. Bellum. All due to the fact Butch had snored away an extra ten minutes, despite Brick telling him to wake up just five minutes before. And when Brick made a round back to his room, which was the living room, he picked up the couch Butch slept on and flipped him onto the floor.

"Told you to get up!" Brick scolded, and threw Butch what was left of an apple he ate half of, "Eat your breakfast and lets get a move on. That lady's not gonna be happy with us and those puffs will get on our cases if we're late again,"

Boomer combed out his hair with a fork, not because he preferred to, but because he was also half asleep, "Uh… going to school early sucks,"

"School sucks," Butch grodginly said, attempting to wake up.

Brick flew over to Boomer, snatching the fork from his hand, "You don't got time to brush your hair with a fork!" and he flattened his hair just enough to hide the strays, then ordered his brothers to get a move on.

They made it just five minutes late thanks to their ability to fly. However, Ms. Bellum was not pleased with their tardiness. She started their meeting without even greeting the boys, "How did you like your schedules?"

Butch said, "It was the best schedule," wittingly.

Boomer merely yawned out, "Is it nighttime, yet?"

"We stuck to the schedule and let the puffs watch us," Brick was very forward, and Ms. Bellum had noticed this trait to his persona.

"You boys are here to tell me about what happens in your school days, so that I may evaluate if the conditions of this arrangement are in good faith,"

"Getting watched by puffs isn't an arrangement. We aren't doing this willingly," spat Brick, "You forget that this is only because that puff wants us to prove ourselves or we'll be out of Townsville," rather offended.

"You're very straightforward, Brick," Ms. Bellum smiled, slyly, "I trust you'll inform me with everything that happens over these next two weeks of being supervised by the girls. Because the point of these meetings will be to find out if you boys can be trusted with your word,"

"Giving our word to the truce wasn't enough?"

"It is because you boys have kept to yourselves for that entire time, the citizens don't truly know you. The girls don't truly confide in your reformation,"

"So now we're proving ourselves to Townsville, too?" Brick emitted a sharp laugh, "This is just wild!"

Butch, slowly waking up from overhearing the conversation, added, "That's a lot you're asking of us,"

"Either you boys convince everyone you're no longer Townsville's enemy," she took out a paper that she most likely prepared for them before they ever walked into her office, "or you abide by the truce and leave Townsville,"

It was no ordinary paper; it was the equivalent of a death certificate, and the line to sign was printed three times. Butch and Boomer were now awake as they registered the words printed on the paper.

Brick, glaring at her, said, "We won't ever sign that,"

"Then I expect you boys to be on your best behavior. It's time you go. School is about to start,"

She pushed them out with a gesture to leave. Neither one hesitated to get away from the office.

Boomer, affected the most with the thought of signing the paper, worryingly cried, "We are doomed! We have to prove ourselves! We have to be good!"

"Shut up, we aren't doomed!" Brick hollered, "Both of you sissies better stick to the deal. But I better not catch any of you bending backwards to act good. We're still us, and no one is going to make us clones of those puffs. We're not going to be a puff's shadow,"

Brick grabbed his brothers, "Mojo made us different. He made us bad. We've changed our ways, but we're going to do this without changing who we are,"

"Brick, what if we mess up? I've never thought twice about wanting to just beat someone up," Butch became frantic.

Brick punched Butch, in a brotherly way, "Then beat someone up! You just got to be smart about it. Beat up a criminal,"

"And what if I want to steal candy?" Boomer raised his hand.

"Easy. Take it from a baby, they can't snitch you out,"

Boomer hyped up from knowing he didn't need to buy his candy, as he had no money whatsoever. And Butch was relieved to know he could pummel someone who deserved it.

Brick and his brothers took off to the skies, as he reminded them, "We're gonna be us, the Rowdyruff Boys!"

* * *

"Now I want both of you to pay attention to the boys today," Blossom stuffed books into her locker, "Try to take notes on what they do, how they act. We have to supervise them closely so we can be certain of whether they're good or not,"

"You mean, so _you_ can be certain?"

"Buttercup, don't start the day trying to pick fights already,"

She clearly didn't take Blossom's word seriously, "Oh, sorry, Blossom! Did I say something bad? Are you going to kick me out of Townsville, too?"

"You should really act more proper, Buttercup. It won't do you any good to always have an attitude,"

Bubbles, nervously laughing, put her hands up, "This is a good time to do our sister hug!"

"There's a reason we haven't done that in a long time, Bubbles," Buttercup said, disgusted.

"We can get along, but you're the only one who seems to have an issue with that," Blossom stated.

This got the green Powerpuff agitated enough to make her slam her locker and leave. Blossom was about ready to yell after her, when the sound of the bell came as the boys turned the hall and began to approach the girls. The sound of the bell made Blossom quickly grab her bag. Butch seen Buttercup's scowl and thought it would be a blast to further anger his counterpart.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Boyfriend break up with you?"

Buttercup, in one swift punch, threw off the smirk from his face, "Don't say that word around me. Boys are a nightmare, and you're no exception!"

"At least we aren't so pissy all the time like you stupid girls!"

Blossom intervened, "No fighting in school, or outside of school! You boys better behave yourselves in school if you want to change my mind about you,"

"Be-have, be good," Brick mocked, "We don't have to _be _anything you tell us to be. You want to supervise us, then get with it, and quit bossing us around," he moved over to her by then, hands in the pocket of his hoodie, smugly looking her down, "You're not our mom,"

"That doesn't make a difference about how you portray yourselves!" Blossom was no longer patient, "And you're late again, you don't seem to care at all. Not about your education or even about the situation you're in. It's like nothing's changed,"

"Not the way you want it to," Brick realized she hadn't cared to listen to him anymore as she walked off to her class. Being ignored upset him and he turned to his brothers to see they were still in the hall while the girls had gone, "What're you doing! School started so get a move on!"

* * *

Boomer put his head down as the room became dark and a video played. Bubbles, who sat next to him, had kept a close eye. She wrote down a few notes about his behavior for Blossom to look over. Buttercup and Butch shared a book, much against Buttercup's will this time around. Although she didn't want to, she did keep an eye on him, seeing that he hung his head low. She heard a low snore, but as the class was discussing the chapter from before, his sounds went unnoticed.

The teacher's voice stirred him up slightly. He quickly turned the page and avoided looking suspicious. Babysitting him was somehow proving to be a simple task. All he did was sleep, but he was much more aware of his environment. This was a school and if you wanted to get away with not giving a damn, you had to make it look convincing that you did in the first place.

She smirked, knowing he took her advice. She, too, was ready for a nap.

In another class, however, Blossom was far from sleepy. She was wide awake, alert–aware. Nothing else existed around her besides the capped ruff in front of her. A paper was out in front of her, but she hadn't begun writing anything down. He was still–unmoving. But he was focused on something. She couldn't get a view of what, since he was in front of her, and looking over his shoulder would be too obvious for him. If she was going to catch him doing anything bad, she would need to catch him when he least suspected it.

But this was for Townsville, and she needed to know what it was he was so focused on. Scribbling a few words on paper, then dropping it right beside his feet, and then acting like it was unintentional finally got his attention. She pointed to the floor, wanting him to pick it up so she could get a clear view of what he focused on in front of him.

But he didn't lean over to pick anything up. He kicked it back over to her much to her displeasure. She kicked it back and he darted a look at her. She whispered, "Open it," and hoped he'd pick it up this time. The paper was ignored and now it was pointless. He wasn't going to move at all. She had to accept this the rest of the class.

Bothered by the curiosity to know what had him so focused, she took the first chance to look as soon as the class ended. She stood beside his desk, seeing that it was plain. Nothing was on his desk, nothing was around him.

Now she was bothered by another aspect, and said, "Did you even pay attention to the lecture?"

"What do you think?"

"You can't just spend every class doing nothing," she scolded him as they both walked out, "You have to be prepared for pop quizzes, and tests. If you don't know the material, you'll be held back,"

"You think I care, puff," Brick said, in a grumble.

"Well, you should,"

"Because that's what you expect,"

"Because your education is important," Blossom now stood before him in an attempt to make him listen, "I've never seen you or your brothers participate in anything academic before now. It was as if you guys always skipped school, so it isn't surprising to see you don't care,"

"Don't get your hopes up that that's gonna change," Brick stopped at her locker with her, "It's never been a goal to be book smart. We know enough to get us by, that's all we need to know,"

"But you can know so much more, Brick. You can learn about science and maybe understand yourself a little more. Or learn about history and how Townsville became riddled with monsters, so that maybe we can predict a future attack,"

"None of that interests me, puff," he then leaned against the lockers, "Just accept that. But I wouldn't be on my case when you're trying to send me love notes during class,"

"It was _not _a love note,"

"Still a note," he clicked his tongue, and said factually, "You really shouldn't send notes in class. It's a distraction,"

"You weren't even paying attention," she mumbled.

He peeked an eye at her, not being seen as she was behind her opened locker. That skirt showed too much of her skin, even if her stockings nearly met the end of it. That bit of flesh was exposing itself to him, and his hormones weren't ignoring it at all. They also weren't complaining. But the puff was far from his type and it toyed with his teenage irrationality. He couldn't help but to know he was attracted to her curves.

She closed her locker, "I'm kind of glad we have an early lunch, I get to supervise you early in the day," and headed for the lunchroom.

The students around them glanced at the two teens, but mostly at Brick. They knew very well who he was. Everyone in Townsville knew who Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys was, but who he became, they weren't sure of. After his act of saving Blossom, they had relaxed around him, and seeing Blossom always with him had them feeling he'd definitely reformed.

And their glances at him weren't of caution or fear. They were of secureness from believing that he was unified with Blossom. One of the students past by saying to him, "Brick, you're so cool!"

Another passed, "Brick, you should really come to Tod's sometime,"

The selection of food wasn't taking Blossom's attention away from Brick, who was expressing his pleasure from the invitation, "Don't mind if I do!"

"No, you will _not_,"

"Chill, puff, you can't get mad that I was invited and you weren't,"

"That's not why, it's because Tod throws parties for those who want to ditch," Blossom faced him, "You can't ditch, Brick,"

"Watch me," Brick retorted.

Blossom, now upset, said, "Going to his party is not a good choice to make. I have a duty to supervise you and take into consideration your choices, Brick. If you make a wrong choice, I'll be more convinced you never reformed,"

He wasn't happy with that and seeing an opportunity to really make Blossom upset, he stole the pudding from her tray. She yelled at him but wasn't heard over his shout of, "Hey, watch out!" at a student who sat far away from them.

The pudding hurled at the student, who so happened to be part of the football team, that when the pudding hit him, he was immediately ticked. Blossom scolded Brick, "Why did you do that!" but was again unheard from the students shouting, "Food fight!" as the football player threw his own pudding at who he thought was responsible.

Blossom dropped her tray to take cover from an oncoming piece of meat. Brick grabbed it in midair, and threw it back at the crowd of students who were now hurling their food aimlessly in the lunchroom. Blossom tried to stop the students by yelling, but Brick was enforcing the fight to continue by continuing to throw food. She was then hit by a flying hamburger and its ketchup stained her uniform. More food came her way and Brick watched as she was hit more than once. She now looked messy.

None of the students seemed to stop as they laughed and attacked their friends with food. Until the entire lunchroom went quiet when the principal burst through the doors. Brick, completely clean of any food, wasn't one bit suspected of starting the fight. He began questioning the students when Blossom shot up, intending to tell the principal just who was responsible, but Brick pulled her aside.

"Don't do it, puff,"

"You need to go out there and tell the principal you started this whole mess!"

"And get you detention?"

"Me?" she asked, clearly amused.

"Look at yourself," he made her look at her ruined uniform, then at his clean clothes, "You look more guilty than I do,"

She became red with anger, all the while, Brick snickered at her.

* * *

Butch didn't feel energized after the nap he took as he rubbed his eyes. Buttercup kicked him in the shin, "We have to go to sports, soon,"

"You don't have to rush, you're no good at sports," he yawned.

"What makes you say that?" she growled.

"You can't even hit a ball coming straight for your face. You're no good,"

She kicked him harder, "I'll get you back for that. I haven't forgotten,"

He pretended to rub away a pain he didn't feel from her kick, "Oo, I'd like to see you try to,"

"Then let's get a move on. I'll send you flying so far into the ground, I hope you never get out,"

"You really want to try that?"

"Oh yeah,"

They looked at each other, getting up from their desks a second before the bell rang, impatient to start the next class. Any student in the hall that was in their way was pushed aside from both of the teens as they hurried to the sports gym. Butch couldn't wait to let Buttercup know how good he was atheletically by beating her at any sports she wanted to challenge him in. Visiting the gym in a consistent routine had done him well physically. He was more defined than Brick and much more powerful with his strength.

Mojo had told him he could improve his strength if he worked hard to keep his tone, and he listened. He wanted to be stronger than his brothers, an advantage he always had over them, similar to Buttercup. While she wasn't as muscular, she was no doubt well toned. She had a build that all the cheerleaders were envious over.

Her flat stomach was an asset they only had from eating less, but she could eat an entire feast and still manage to keep such an amazing figure. Her arms were always covered by jackets or sleeves, but they were undeniably detailed with a muscular structure. She didn't need to reveal her body to remind anyone that she was the mightier Powerpuff.

Arriving to sports on time, perhaps the only time either of them were on time for something, they began rushing to find anything to do that was competitive. As the first ones there, the coaches and students had yet to show, and they had the sports supplies in the gym to themselves. Before they could dig in, however, one student entered the gym just then.

"Buttercup, you're early to sports!" Mitch said, welcoming the surprise, but then reversed his smile into a frown, "And the Rowdyruff is, too,"

"If it isn't the boyfriend," Butch watched him with a cruel grin.

Buttercup, trying to kick him although he dodged it, said, "He isn't my boyfriend!"

Mitch, however, felt the heat of being called anything more than a friend to Buttercup all over his face. He frantically tried to forget what he was just called, "I'm not her boyfriend, but I am her friend, and you better be treating her right,"

Buttercup knew Mitch had chosen the wrong person to be brave with when Butch flew over to him, his face threateningly close to Mitch's.

"Or what?"

Buttercup flew over to pull Mitch away, Butch watching with a smirk, and she annoyingly shouted at him, "I don't need you trying to stick up for me, Mitch! You can't go taunting the grossest boy of them all to any fights, he'll fight you without you asking him to. So just stay away,"

"If he's such a threat then why were they even allowed to stay in Townsville? Everyone knows they had to leave if they didn't change in ten years!"

"That's why I'm-" Buttercup quickly took a second to think about saying more, and blurted out with disgust anything that wouldn't make Mitch suspicious, "I'm trying to be his friend,"

"What?" Both Mitch and Butch looked at her grossly.

Mitch snapped, "Friends with him!"

"It's not like I have a choice! He's in every class I'm in this year. I can't just ignore him,"

"Yes you can! By one you can stop hanging out with him so much!" Mitch still had the will to snap at her, "You didn't even eat lunch with me yesterday! You ate it with him!"

"You don't get it, Mitch, and you never will,"

One thing that made Butch very angry was the sound of a whinning boy. He'd dealt with Boomer for his whole life and the only way to shut him up was to give him a good punch. But he wasn't stupid enough to punch Mitch, a boy who Butch rightfully assumed couldn't handle a normal teen's punch. Therefore, he needed him to quit whining the only way he knew how.

"You ignored me to-what, what's that smell?" Mitch went from yelling to gagging.

Buttercup also gagged, "Oh god! Something just died in here!"

Mitch didn't care how angry he was, or how much he wanted to let out, what he wanted to do now was get out. He ran out of the gym, leaving Buttercup to cover her nose and mouth with her uniform shirt.

Butch wanted to laugh for an enternity at how successful farting could be to get rid of your enemies. But he didn't make a sound, or even inhaled once he seen Buttercup was only wearing a thin tank top and a bra. The tank top was made of a revealing mesh.

"You're so fucking gross!"

The coach now came in, unprepared for such a smell to hit him in the face, "_Christ_! I've been looking for you two, Mitch told me you were both in here! We are not doing sports today, we have to clean the lunchroom, so let's get a move on!"

Buttercup threw over her shirt, flying out of the gym. Butch, unaffected by his own smell, but by other means, flew out of the gym.

* * *

Mojo dialed numbers on the phone without looking, "Yes, it's Mojo. Yes, the usual. Five of them,"

Butch and Brick were beat from the school day. They were knocked out on the couch. Mojo knew that when the boys were asleep, nothing could wake them up. Not even if a train was heading straight for them. They were very, very heavy sleepers.

These were the only times he could conduct any research on the boys. He brought out a needle that was connected to a machine that was turned on with nothing displayed on the screen. He poked Butch first and retrieved a drop of his blood. The Chemical X in the boys was so apparent that only a drop of blood was all the machine needed to read their level of stability.

It beeped and shook from the volume of it. Mojo quickly resetting the machine, cleaning the needle before poking Brick. The machine went on the brink of exploding from the intense beeping it let out. Mojo slammed the button to turn it off.

"You boys are idiots," he muttered, disappointed by their results, "No doubt Boomer is just as affected by the girls as you two are,"

His door rang, and he opened it to take the pizzas. He set them on the table for the boys when they awoke, but left to his laboratory, set on saving his boys from their doom.

* * *

Bubbles skipped into the house, noticingly cheerful over something, though neither of her sisters caring to find out what that something was. Buttercup was never one to be interested in what made Bubbles so happy, as it was normal for her to be happy–constantly. But Blossom was always happy to hear what made Bubbles happy.

Except for today, as she came home and over to her sisters with an obvious angry stomp. And she was absolutely angry, exasperating out an irritating cry, "I can't believe he did that!"

Bubbles opened her mouth seeing Blossom's messy appearance, "Did you fall in the trash, Blossom?"

"Let me take a wild guess. He caused the food fight I had to clean up for my sports class?" Buttercup shook her head.

"He is really pushing his chance!" Blossom wet a cloth and started scrubbing the food stains out from her uniform.

Bubbles came to help her, "I'm sure he-"

"No, Bubbles! There's no excuse for what he did. He caused an obstruction during school hours!"

Buttercup reluctantly went over to help Blossom with her uniform, and groaned, "Those boys are only proving how gross they are. Butch farted in the gym and almost suffocated Mitch and I,"

"Boomer didn't do anything gross. He slept in every class. He was really easy to watch over,"

Buttercup and Blossom, for their sake, dismissed what Bubbles had said. Blossom said, while scrubbing harder at a tough stain, "They aren't doing anything to make me want to say they've reformed,"

Professor Utonium came into the kitchen with a coffee in his hand, "Oh, dear, am I going to have to take that to the dry cleaners?"

"I can't get the stains out, Professor," Blossom stopped trying.

"Just change into something clean, and I'll get it looking brand new. For now, wear one of your extras,"

All the girls sighed, knowing the boys were not making their first couple of days of high school enjoyable.

* * *

Brick woke up before Butch, and made flight for the pizzas on the table. He'd been craving something different to eat. But his better judgement held him back from going and stealing food. He wouldn't of thought twice if it wasn't for Blossom, and he threw one of the boxes of pizzas across the room when he'd realized it.

"_Damn, puff, keeping me on edge!_"

He took his last bite of pizza, not pleased with his meal at all. Needing to take his mind off his hunger, he turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels but hadn't found one that intrigued him. Turning it off, he gave up on watching anything.

Mojo was an avid collector of books. More importantly, science books. His book case was filled with science books that he'd studied over the years.

He'd always told Brick to pick one up and create experiments with him in his lab. But Brick never listened to him.

Now that he had nothing to do, and going out would just tempt him to steal, the books were his only form of entertainment. Grabbing one, he opened it to a random page, taking in the complex text of the science language.

But he didn't feel confused once he began reading. Everything he read made perfect sense to him. Everything was all simple. Even the terms he didn't know, he could figure out what they meant.

"Are you reading a book?"

Mojo startled him that he closed the book, hiding the fact by saying casually, "Yeah,"

"That's a great thing, Brick. I knew you'd eventually come around to science," Mojo grabbed some pizza before heading back to his lab, "If I knew that leaving you alone for a few minutes would give you incentive to learn, I would've done that years ago!"

Brick couldn't help feeling put off by the fact Mojo had misunderstood his true incentive.

The following morning arrived more difficult than the previous for the boys. Mojo was in the living room and wasn't letting the boys leave without telling him everything.

"I want to know what has happened these last few days," he said, intent on getting answers.

"I already told you, we've been going to school and doing school stuff," Butch repeated.

Brick stood by, glaring at Mojo, "What happens doesn't concern you. It's between us and the puffs,"

"It concerns me every bit! I must know to protect you!"

"There's nothing to know!"

"You boys haven't let those girls invade your minds, right?" Mojo stared each of his boys in the eyes, "You haven't let them affect you, in any way, right?"

All three said, "No," not a second after he'd asked.

Mojo said in a sigh, relieved, "That's good news. You mustn't let the girls get into your heads. You're growing up, things will be hard to ignore about the girls. But you have to be wise enough to deny any chances, don't risk any opportunities,"

"Not this again," Boomer reckoned with a whine.

"Shove it, Mojo, we're not risking anything with those puffs," Brick shrugged, "They're practically sick of us,"

* * *

"I'm sick of them, and the first week isn't even over," Buttercup said.

"We're halfway through the first week, and they haven't taken this seriously," Blossom also agreed.

Bubbles disagreed, "I think Boomer has put a lot of effort. He's been cleaning the graffiti after school,"

"Is that where you've been going?" Buttercup felt disgusted, "You actually want to spend more time with them,"

"I'm taking this seriously and I'm trying to supervise him at all times,"

Blossom sighed at her sister, "Bubbles, it isn't all the time. It's just during school,"

"Oh," she gaped her mouth open, "Well I told him we could go to the mall today,"

"Gross! You're going on a date with him!" Buttercup shrieked.

Blossom objected, "You're not allowed to date Boomer, Bubbles. He can't be trusted,"

"But he's been very calm. I trust him," Bubbles argued but with a smile, "Why don't you come with us, Bloss? So you can see for yourself,"

Buttercup noticed Blossom thinking about an answer and said, "That's so gross,"

"Fine. I'll go but only because I want to see how he acts in public. It might give me an idea about how the others act,"

"And it isn't a date, Buttercup. We just need more soap and they have a sale at the mall for it,"

The boys now showed up, and barely missed out on the conversation the girls finished. The bell rang just as they arrived with no time for anymore chit chat.

But Brick did as he pleased, and closed Blossom's locker for her, not at all gently. "Looks like our day just started,"

"I don't appreciate you slamming my locker. You're going to break it,"

"Is that a bad thing to do?" He teased.

"It's called destruction of school property, Brick. It's the reason you're in this situation," she said, uncannily rude.

He backed away when she pushed him out of the way. They all headed for class.

* * *

Boomer scratched at his head, "I'm only going because I promised to clean up the graffiti,"

"About that, Blossom is going to come with us," Bubbles mentioned.

"Does that mean Brick will be there?"

Bubbles didn't flinch as Boomer did, "No, she is coming alone,"

"That's a relief. I don't think he'll be happy with me if he knows I'm cleaning the graffiti. I know he won't do it so I'm doing it for them,"

Bubbles smiled at Boomer's graciousness, "You're so kind, Boomer to clean that all by yourself for your brothers. I wish I could help you, but I want to prove to Blossom you did it all by yourself because you truly reformed,"

"I mean, a little help wouldn't hurt," Boomer said, taking a savage bite of his pizza.

"Pizza is your favorite?" Bubbles asked, curious.

"Um, yeah, it is, besides candy,"

"We can't eat pizza. Blossom says it's bad for our health. But want to know a secret?" Bubbles neared him, oblivious to the tension it caused him, "I secretly eat pizza when she's not around. Buttercup does it, too!"

Boomer chuckled to try and relieve the tension he felt from Bubbles' whisper. She giggled in such a way that made him swallow–hard. It was an innocent, airy laugh. Completely different from the laughter he was used to hearing. Those laughs were evil, menacing, and sinister.

Bubbles had a laugh that relaxed him. The difference was surprisingly refreshing and also well liked.

* * *

Butch didn't sleep through English this day. He couldn't rest his nerves and anticipated this class to be over so he could have the chance to compete with Buttercup. She was a match. Or rather, she was _his_ match.

Brick didn't like playing sports with him, for he wasn't the sports type. And he also didn't like losing. Boomer barely tried in sports and Butch didn't like that he could hardly keep track of where the ball went. That's how fast it could go from Butch kicking it.

When he'd seen Buttercup kick that soccer ball past the school fences, he knew he had to go against her in the game. She'd kicked it farther than Brick and harder than Boomer. So hard, that when he flew to retrieve it, it was a pile of scraps from impacting the ground.

He flew there and back to the school so rapidly that no one noticed. He'd also been too fast to get caught kicking a lonesome soccer ball on the field, aiming it straight at her.

He remembered how it hit her. It felt so good to take her down. But he knew it wasn't as fun as it would be if she had kicked it back. She wasn't prepared and that's what he wanted. He wanted her to give it her best shot and give him a real game.

He wanted a challenge. Someone who could take a fight from one day to the next. Without surrendering.

"Butch, c'mon, class is over,"

The bell wasn't loud enough to get him to escape the thought of taking on the Powerpuff.

"Sports?" Butch jumped out his seat.

Buttercup practically held him down, "Yeah, dweeb. It's where you've been going after this class for two days, now,"

"You up for a game?"

"It doesn't work that way. We don't play whatever sport we want. It's what is planned for the day, and today is baseball," Buttercup walked out with him, "But you play with the boys, which is great. I need a break from you,"

"So we aren't going to play together?"

"No…" Buttercup trailed on for a moment before she realized why he'd become upset, "You want to show me you can beat me in a game of soccer?"

"That's the plan," he wanted to add in a jab at her being weaker, lamer, anything less than him.

But he hit the lockers against the wall from the hard push Buttercup gave him. He looked up to scowl at her, but she toyed him with a smirk.

"You wish, dweeb!"

She took off running. The sight of her didn't anger him. He wasn't even annoyed that she'd just pushed him. He was excited. Excited to push her back, punch her back if she did, and show her he was better than her.

He ran after her.

* * *

Blossom handed Brick the assignment as the students around her worked with their partners for the paired task.

"This is due by the end of class, so try to focus," she said, seriously.

"If you're so smart, just go on and do it for us,"

She placed a pencil in front of him, "No, because we're supposed to work together on this. This is why I'm telling you education is important,"

"I don't want to do it," he shoved the pencil back at her, "Don't even try to get me to do it,"

Blossom took her pencil back, saying while frowning, "Fine. But just know I will take this as more proof you haven't reformed. If you don't want to work together on an assignment, it only makes me convinced you'll work against my sisters and I if anything was to ever happen,"

"No," he frowned back at her, "It's because school isn't a priority for me. I'm not interested in it. But do what you want, take it as it is,"

"I'm taking it as you're giving it to me," she flipped her ponytail away from her, "Now, let me try to teach you a few things,"

Whatever she said next was of no importance to Brick. Actually, he closed his eyes while she explained the details of the assignment. She went over terms with him, doing all the assignment asked for them to do.

When the teacher asked for the students to welcome one more peer to their pairs to make a group, Brick still didn't care to participate.

The student came over to them, greeting Blossom and Brick happily. Brick ignored him. He heard Blossom and him talking about big words and big definitions.

Then the questions came. He answered each one, and every time he did, Blossom praised him with a sweet, "Wow, you're so smart!"

Brick didn't appreciate how answers were making Blossom so proud. Her voice being that high and that kind gave him an urge to make that student shut his trap. He was causing Blossom to be overly approving.

She asked him, "What is the closest planet to the sun?"

But Brick answered before he could, "Mercury,"

Blossom snapped to him and glowered but also surprised. The student cheered at him, "That's right, Brick!"

Blossom fumbled with her words, "Right… Well… next question… What is the middle layer of earth called?"

The student made to answer, but Brick spoke over him, "Mantle,"

Again, she glowered at him, as the student praised him. He was really beginning to get on Brick's nerve. Along with the fact Blossom wasn't as supportive of his answers as she was with the other.

"Oh, this trivia is so fun," the student smiled.

Blossom scowled and the student became nervous when she grittingly said, "_So _fun,"

The class then abruptly ended after she spoke and the student left quickly. Blossom turned in the assignment and met Brick at the door.

"Since when do you all of a sudden want to participate?"

Brick answered, still annoyed, "I just knew the answers,"

"How if you said you don't like to learn?"

He vented, "More questions. I guess I read some of the chapter last night. I was bored,"

Blossom paused upon hearing that, "You read the chapter?"

"Damnit, puff! No more questions!" He stomped off, ready to ignore her the rest of the day.

She caught up to him, and said, "That's actually a good choice you made. I was worried you'd get left behind this chapter,"

Her voice was normal. She wasn't as happy as she was when the student impressed her. It didn't matter as Brick had a jumble of tangled thoughts from her approval.

* * *

Butch cracked his knuckles as he flew with Brick through the skies, "Mojo's dead serious this time,"

"He hasn't been this persistent about something since we were ten," Brick hurled a ball of spit out his mouth, "And he's demanding we each report to him everyday after school about the girls,"

Mojo had bombarded them with a dire need to know everything. They couldn't stay home any longer when he began questioning over Boomer's whereabouts. They left to get away but to also figure out where Boomer was spending his time after school.

"I'm beginning to think that sounds like an easy thing to do if it means not having him on our asses," Butch said, "He's really believing his insane story about those puffs making us fall in love,"

"We don't got nothing to hide," Brick was searching below him, trying to find a place to relax, "Those puffs couldn't make us do anything, even if they tried. But we can't risk anything with that lady, we got to stay with those puffs during school,"

Brick didn't expect Butch to stop midair and shout, "Hey, what is Boomer doing at the mall!"

He looked below in the direction of the mall, catching sight of Boomer sitting on a bench just outside. Brick narrowed his brows and sights onto flying to him, Butch following behind him. When they landed, Boomer jolted from the bench, surprised at the sight of his brothers.

"Woah, guys!" Boomer's nerves made his voice tremble, "Didn't expect you here!"

"Can it, Boomer," Butch crossed his arms over his chest, as Brick scowled.

"What are you still doing out?"

Boomer fidgeted, "I'm here being supervised,"

"Are you-Boomer, school is over," Brick's surprise quickly became disappointment, "You don't have to tag along some puff for the rest of your life,"

Boomer pulled on the sleeves of his dark blue shirt that mimicked the dark frown on his face. His blue eyes were easy to read and he wasn't the best at keeping his emotions hidden. His blonde hair, parted in the middle and brushed to the sides, made any expression on his face clear to see. And Brick caught the grim shadow on his face, which made him very upset.

"You don't got to be a sissy about me telling you the obvious!"

Butch also became unruly, "He's always been a sissy, always will,"

Brick was about to add onto the negativity thrown at Boomer, when Bubbles was heard close by, "Hey, why don't you guys lighten up," which made Butch sigh with irritation.

Brick looked in her general direction but didn't set his eyes on her. Instead, he averted them to the one beside her, the one with a longer frown on her face than Boomer's.

It was Blossom, and she wasn't happy, either, "You guys still pick on each other! I'm starting to realize you never grew up. Graffiti and now bringing your own brother down,"

"Miss Perfect at it again," Butch muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Blossom faced him, but Brick spoke before she could, "It's called parental motivation, puff. I'm sure you know what that is,"

Bubbles thinned her lips, knowing well that Blossom was not pleased with what he had to say.

"Parental motivation? You aren't even fit to be a brother!"

"I'm not trying to be the brother you'd want, I'm trying to be a brother to some sissy who's easily manipulated 'cuz he doesnt got a brain big enough for all that space in his head!" He felt warm, as if a fire was set in his chest that trickled downward. He noticed her pink eyes fighting with his own.

Blossom kept her glare levelled at him, not letting that his scowl back her down, when it was clearly making Butch and Boomer want to stay away. Bubbles, who quickly realized Brick was not one to argue with in this state, grabbed Blossom's arm, taking her out of a trance of anger she shared with Brick.

"It's best we go-"

Blossom couldn't keep quiet, "If he can't control himself then he isn't fit to be a citizen of Townsville! That's my decision to make!"

This now made bystanders look on and Bubbles seen Blossom finally notice the eyes of the citizens on her. The boys also looked at her, with Boomer's visible fear of her words written on his face. She let her shoulders fall and her face relaxed. She knew it would cause panic if anyone knew she wasn't sure about the Rowdyruff Boys.

She looked over to the few bystanders, "It's ok, everyone! It is all under control,"

Butch was the first to fly off, immediately after Blossom calmed the citizens who overheard her outburst. After Boomer tried to apologize to Brick, but to no response, he also flew off. Brick was now the only one left.

Besides Blossom, after she had told Bubbles to let her handle this one on her own. Although in actuality, it wasn't that she needed to handle anything. Rather, as she took a seat on one end of the bench, it was that she knew she was in the wrong.

She looked off to one side, giving Brick little view of her droopy eyes, "I'm not one to be in the wrong. But I was wrong to take out my frustration on you," and took a breath after confessing her true stress.

Brick wasn't aware of what she meant, which made him care little about what she had to say. Then she caught his attention by looking at him. Seeing her look gloomy took him back to Boomer's frown. He was annoyed then, but now, her frown seemed to make him have a different reaction.

She continued to vent, "You're right. So right. I know you don't know much about me, but I am hard on my sisters, and I was quick to judge you," he stayed muted, focused on the meaningless things around them, such as the trash on the floor, "I guess I'm just trying to say sorry. I'm sorry,"

It felt those were the heaviest words she said, but looking to see him staring at the ground definitely didn't make her feel as accomplished letting them out.

"Are you even listening?"

"You listen, puff," Brick nearly startled her when he snapped to look at her, "We aren't anything alike. Never will be. I am gonna let it out now, I don't think I'll ever be the good you're trying to find in me to justify accepting me into your perfect world," he was nearly overcome with frustration himself, but held onto his sanity, "But that's cool by me. Like you said, it's your decision. But I'm not living up to no expectations and I'm not about to listen to anyone who tells me who I should be,"

There was a breath taken; a pause before he took her own breath away, "You think you're just too good, too perfect. But even you got to admit to _me _you're not always right. Maybe you're right about what I was, but you're wrong about who I have become,"

She had always known he was her counterpart, an equal to her. But in this moment, she questioned whether it remained that way because she felt inferior. All she could do was let out an instinct to respond.

"And who have you become?"

He chuckled, but the lightness of a laughter didn't fit him, and she felt chills.

"Ain't that your decision to make?"

Her chills went stagnant as a smirk stayed on his face. There was a glimpse of his younger version, always showing off a playful smirk. A smile that showed he enjoyed knowing he could lower her deeper than the ground they stood on. That's when she realized he was definitely still that boy that irritated her, still that boy whose name caused her to stand on her toes.

And she was still that girl who wasn't backing down, "You're right," she felt synergized with his smirk, because she was sure her lips spread into a smile, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow,"

As he made to leave, she called out to him, "You know what, _ruff_,"

The name made his smirk nearly evolve into a grin, "What?"

"I think you got a chance. A real chance," Blossom had almost let herself cry just moments before, but there was no sign of the possibility anywhere to be found, as she jokingly said, "But I still think you lack control,"

Brick snugly fixed his cap, saying, "I'll prove you wrong," before he left with a red streak behind him.

Blossom knew she had the right intentions this time and she was ready for the next day.

* * *

Ms. Bellum sat in her grand chair, her fingers clasped together in front of her, "That is all that happened?"

"You gonna question me?" Brick sat more forward with his words, "'Cuz I'd rather just lay it flat out the important stuff and skip over the useless stuff,"

"I think saving Blossom is important. It speaks a lot about your change of character," Ms. Bellum calmly faced Brick, though one would back up at his tough exterior, "It's very noble of you,"

Butch blurted out with laughter, "When was this!"

"Brick's never saved anyone, and come to think of it, neither have any of you boys," Ms. Bellum glanced at the clock, "That's it for the meeting today boys. I will see you tomorrow, thirty minutes before school sharp,"

Brick elbowed Butch out of his laughter. He was no longer laughing now that he was dealing with the pain. They both left, Boomer following farther behind. Ms. Bellum made sure to keep an eye on him but chose not to make him aware of it. Once they were on the other side of a closed door, she reached for her cellphone.

* * *

Professor Utonium began his day as usual, the regular pot of coffee boiling on the stove. He couldn't quite put his finger on what seemed different about the day, since he double checked he had put his lab coats and Blossom's uniform in his car to take to the dry cleaners later that day. Other than doing that errand, everything seemed in place, although he couldn't rub off the feeling something different was hanging over the day.

Even the morning paper seemed too bland for the day. The speech was no longer in the headlines and his girls didn't seem to be mentioned in any articles. Strange, as Townsville couldn't get enough of praising his girls. He nearly finished the newspaper when a story headline made him glue his eyes back onto the print.

"A Rowdyruff boy saving my Blossom? What a delight!" Professor Utonium didn't reject the gleeful smile on his face, but when he heard a familiar pout in the kitchen, he quickly hid his smile behind the large newspaper.

"Saving Blossom? More like setting her up to make a fool out of herself," Buttercup's messy hair gave it away she had little sleep the night before.

"Well it says here that the students seen Brick save Blossom from a fall,"

Buttercup scoffed and chugged the hot coffee in one gulp. Professor Utonium gasped, "Buttercup, I told you to blow on it, at least!"

"It tastes better when it's this hot," she wiped what was left on her lips with her arm, "And I need it to work before school, I got a dweeb to deal with and I didn't get enough sleep for it,"

Blossom came into the kitchen looking the opposite of Buttercup. She was bright and awake. Her hair was fixed into her favorite style, a ponytail. Behind her was Bubbles, cheeks flushed with a pink rouge. Buttercup seen her touch of makeup and her eyes rolled over.

Professor Utonium smiled at his girls, "You look lovely, girls,"

"Bubbles, you know mom doesn't like it when you wear makeup on casual _or school_ days," Buttercup began pouring another cup of coffee.

Blossom looked over to Bubbles, "I think it looks pretty on you, and besides Buttercup, you're allowed to wear minimal makeup at school, it's in the rules,"

"Huh, is that so? I knew there had to be some black and white about it in order for you to approve of it,"

Professor Utonium wasn't accepting of her sass, "Buttercup,"

"Even if it wasn't in the rules, if that's what she wants to wear, then she can wear it,"

Nearly everyone stared wide eyed at Blossom. Professor Utonium laughed, "Blossom, that's a great way to support your sisters!"

"Yes…," Blossom spoke softly, but then let her voice be heard, "It's time I start being a lot more supportive, not just for my sisters, Professor, but for others, as well,"

Buttercup began to laugh overdramatically, "Blossom! Have you been replaced with a clone or something!" she clutched her stomach, "Not that I'm complaining,"

"Very funny. But I won't be supporting you having detention today,"

Professor Utonium nodded, "That's right, Buttercup. You take the time to reflect on how to be a model for others, like your sisters,"

Buttercup let their eyes linger on her, "Don't worry, I'll follow the rules and live a boring life of plain old, same old,"

Blossom and Professor Utonium sighed. Blossom grabbed her bag, "Don't forget to fix yourself up before coming to school, Buttercup," and left for school thirty minutes early.

Professor Utonium reached for his keys, "I won't be home until late, girls. Make sure you're all in bed before I come home. That applies to you, especially, Buttercup," and he also left.

"We aren't telling you not to be happy, we just want you to be the best you can be," Bubbles floated to her sister and placed an understanding hand on her shoulder.

"That's easy to say, but hard to do when I can't even be myself to start,"

Bubbles rarely frowned, even if she felt sad. Her heart wanted to show happiness through the greats in life. In this instance, she smiled, but felt pity for Buttercup, who she knew struggled to impress Professor Utonium and Blossom. Perhaps everyone else as well.

"Why don't I help you fix your hair?"

Buttercup wanted to put up a fight, but she merely hesitated on the offer, "I guess. As long as you don't come anywhere near my face with that pink stuff,"

Bubbles giggled, "Promise I won't."

* * *

Blossom held onto her books in her arms, looking through them to find the ones she needed for class. She opened her locker to place the rest inside, then heard someone walking up to her with in a soft stomp.

She took a deep breath and thought she knew who she was talking to as she began to say, "Already proving me wrong about controlling yourself, huh?"

"Controlling myself?"

The voice was drastically different than how she remembered his sounding, making her drop her books turning to face Mitch. He was kneeling down already, picking up her books for her.

She hurried to pick them up as well, "Mitch, I can pick them up, it's fine!"

"No worries, Blossom, I got this. I didn't mean to scare you," Mitch handed her the books.

"I just wasn't expecting to see you," Blossom showed him a smile, although it seemed lacking.

Mitch scratched the back of his head, "I only came to ask about Buttercup. She's been avoiding me lately,"

"She's been upset at everyone, she's on her bad side lately,"

"Yeah, I can't help but think it's my fault, though," Mitch shrugged, "I guess I can apologize to her later in sports,"

Blossom reminded herself to ask him about her performance, "She did tell me that the coach gave her detention," but she didn't want to seem too forward, as Mitch was one to tell Buttercup anything.

"That's what happened. She used her powers on the field," Mitch then pondered, "But I guess the ball hit something and it came flying back at her, the next thing I know she's in the dirt," he shook his head, very upset, "It must be a real bummer to get two detentions on the first day,"

"Two?"

"Well, she was telling me about that ruff pissing her off that she punched him and got detention for it," he made Blossom upset at the news, "I think we should keep a better eye on her. No doubt she's rebelling, she even tried to convince me to be bad, again,"

Still cautious with what she said, Blossom was sure to not tell Mitch what was on her mind, "She's surely trying something defiant. No need to worry, I will make sure to keep her calm. Thanks for letting me know, Mitch,"

He gave her a few more pointers to make her see his point on Buttercup, finishing with, "But besides all that, you know I care for Buttercup. But I know this ruff is going to be a bad influence on her. You really got to get him away from her, she's spending so much time with him. Like everyday she's around him at school,"

Blossom did let a thought pass over her that was against the change on insight she wanted to implement in her supervision. In one end of her mind, she knew Buttercup to be the rebellious type. On the other side, she was awfully more prominent with her feistiness. Blossom reasoned that she couldn't possibly be influenced by the green eyed rowdyruff.

Blossom waved him goodbye after she said, "Don't worry too much, I promise I got it under control. You can trust me. I'll see you around,"

* * *

The boys flew in a formation that resembled that of their counterparts. Brick, in the middle, lead the way just a few feet ahead. Butch always relaxed while in the air, stretching his aching muscles from getting his workout in the night before. Boomer was usually in sync with Butch's speed, but was slacking behind today.

No one had eyes behind their head, but Brick could sense everything around him, even Boomer's lack of speed, "Keep up, Boomer! Or I'll kick you far enough to get ahead of me!"

Boomer perked his head up at Brick's words, kicking in his ability to fly faster. As he got closer to Butch, he could hear him mutter, "Sissy," and he almost lost to an emotion of fury. He was able to calm down when shouting from below was heard. It was faint but it reached their height in the sky.

Butch heard it as well, "What's going on down there?"

Brick listened closely, hearing the faint shout of a name he knew very well, "_Rowdyruff Boys! Rowdyruff Boys!"_

Boomer raised a brow, "Are they shouting at us?"

The citizens of Townsville were definitely shouting, but Brick could hear the difference in tone, "More like cheering. Dum citizens thinking we're some kind of Powerpuff Girl,"

"Yeah, what's made them like us so much? When I was at the gym last night, I was getting all kinds of girls coming up to me asking for signatures," Butch scoffed.

Brick looked at him, "What's wrong with that?"

"Dunno, they made me feel like a goody who did something _noble _like how that lady said you were," Butch and Brick shared a chuckle, while Boomer seemed to be hypnotized by the cheering.

"Guess you're right, that ain't us," Brick then let his brothers take a good look inside his mind with the wide smile that suddenly spread on his lips, "If they're gonna like us, they're gonna like us for _us_! Not for some Powerpuff Girl sidekick. So let's show 'em the Rowdyruff Boys!"

Butch yelled behind him, "Let's go, Boomer, time for some fun!" shivering with excitement.

On the ground, Bubbles and Buttercup were running as fast as they could. Bubbles was trailing behind, as Buttercup excelled with her two feet on the ground. Bubbles began to lose a healthy pattern of breathing, "Buttercup! This is not fair!"

"What are you talking about! You do my hair, now you can do something I like!"

"But running! We're already late for school! Blossom will be real mad if you get another detention!"

Buttercup began smirking, knowing she already crossed that off the list; feeling the rush of freedom running as if she was running away from all the perfection, she went faster than ever. Bubbles calls for her to slow down were more faint as Buttercup went farther away from her. She was completely succumbed to the freedom of not being that perfect Powerpuff Girl everyone made her live up to, that she was too late to see the lady in front of her.

She ran into her, falling hard on her bottom. Before the lady could fall onto the hard sidewalk, Bubbles flew to her aid and held her from breaking any bones, "Please forgive us, ma'm! We're running late!" and stared at her in confusion, but the lady hadn't seen it.

Feeling that the sweet blue Powerpuff set her softly on her feet, she smiled at her, "Thank you, Powerpuff Girls!"

Bubbles flew in a blink to Buttercup's side, "You ok, Buttercup?"

"I haven't felt that free in a long time, Bubbles," Buttercup stood up with minimal pain, "Sorry for not looking out, I got so lost in the feeling,"

Bubbles gave her that smile of candy, "I bet! But look at that lady," they both turned to see her running off into a large crowd, "She was wearing a shirt with Butch's face on it!"

"What!" Buttercup noticed her green shirt, and then noticed that the crowd was wearing darker versions of their respective colors. That's when she saw the dark streaks in the skies above, taking off in that direction, Bubbles flying off behind her.

Brick pointed to the crowd below, "Alright boys, it's been a while since we did a good ol' ballastic barrage, am I right?"

Butch felt a jolt in his nerves, while Boomer shrugged and said, "Don't you think that's gonna hurt them, Brick? They can't inhale that stuff,"

"Quit whining, we won't give it to them the way we did the puffs, we'll just give them the colors and sparks,"

"Let me put more force into my barrage, Brick! I had a good dinner last night!" Butch shivered at the thought.

Brick, albeit grossed out, was impressed with Butch's input, "I say let 'err rip, Butch!"

Boomer was about to throw a hand up for a chance at another input, but Buttercup showed up, surprising the boys when she slapped Boomer's hand down, "Alright, what's this fake show you're putting on!"

"Fake!" Butch threw a finger at her, "You can't call this fake! Look at all our fans down there! We're just giving them a _real _show!"

"Boys, don't do anything bad," Bubbles worried over their intentions, "Boomer, you promised you'd listen,"

Her sweet voice was sticky like glue, somehow sticking to his mind, repeating his words he promised the night of the ceremony. Brick noticed right away his blonde brother's change of expression after the Powerpuff spoke up.

Yet he hid the fact that he was hearing another voice in his head, reminding him about the day before, "Who are you gonna listen to? Me or a puff?"

Boomer snatched his hand from Bubbles, who had reached for it in an attempt to reach out to him, "I want to have some fun!"

Bubbles and Buttercup were left behind when the boys flew off downward to the crowd. They panicked, flying after them, but when the cloud of colorful smoke and sparks were seen, they had no choice but to keep out. They were sure the citizens were in danger, and Bubbles began to tear up.

"Bubbles, you can't cry now! We still got a chance to-" Buttercup wanted to finish her sentence, but a large blast of green energy exploded in the sky like a firework.

Astonishing, what followed, were the loud cheers of the citizens below. Bubbles went from teary eyed to smiley faced, while Buttercup seen Butch manifest more energy in the form of a ball, throwing it with great strength into the sky. Her eyes didn't follow the ball; instead, they followed the bulging of muscles on his arm before they relaxed and were slightly visible.

Bubbles, however, looked at the citizens who were covered in sparkles and colors of green, red and blue. They were definitely going to need plenty of showers to take their new skin colors off. She covered a gasp with her hand, "They made them different colors!"

"Guess they really just wanted to have fun," Buttercup let her embarrassment of looking at him show itself on her face.

"They're heading off to school," Bubbles pointed at them, "Maybe we're not giving them enough credit,"

Buttercup thought of Mitch, somehow allowing her mind to make an unfair comparison, and one she couldn't control as her body let her mind know the reaction to masculine bodies she favored. She still tried to deny that glimpse of Butch ever existed in her mind, "I doubt it! They are still being delinquents. They're just not as aggressive,"

"Perhaps that's who they are," Bubbles giggled, then flew off and shouted behind her, "We're already definitely getting detention!"

"He marked me! He marked me!" A citizen frantically yelled in approval before she fainted.

Buttercup watched her in disgust, "Boys are so gross!"

* * *

Blossom tried to listen to the lesson but found it more of a challenge when all she could think of was the whereabouts of the boys and her sisters. They didn't show up before school, and neither did her sisters. She didn't want to worry or jump to conclusions. But with the clock ticking behind her, that sound that made any thoughts become a form of paranoia, was testing her control to stay calm.

She only worried more when the class had finished, and had no time to look for her sisters. She stuffed her books in her bag, caring little about the papers she ruined inside. She had almost flew out of the room when she was met with Brick at the corner of the hall just outside. He waited for her to meet him, and knew the puff was absolutely furious.

He wasn't wrong in any way, as she yelled in a whisper, careful not to catch any attention as she did the day before, "Brick, where were you! And where are my sisters!"

"Take it easy, puff. I was just giving my fans a show, turns out they accept me more than you do," just after saying that, he gave a wave to a student who had the darkest blush on her face. Blossom looked back at her, then back to Brick with a glare, but he only shoved it off, "The other puffs are here, now,"

"I was so worried,"

Brick thought over his words, "I think,"

"You think? What does that mean? Did you see them?"

"Too many questions, you're like a math test,"

Blossom shoved him just slightly, but her Powerpuff might was one Brick couldn't ignore, "I'll give you some math, Brick! Me plus worry, plus anger, does not equal a happy Powerpuff!"

He wanted to look her straight in the eyes and tell her something witty, but the rise and fall of her chest was too distracting to keep eye contact consistently. Had she not been so angry and looking around her, she would have seen his eyes wander.

When she faced back at him, he quickly raised his eyes to her face, "We have to find them,"

"We?"

Blossom gave him a look that meant no smart remarks, "Don't make me remind you that you broke some rules of our agreement! You're supposed to be where I am at during school hours! So yes, you will come with me to find my sisters,"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might say no?" Brick made her struggle to make sense of a jumble of words in her mind.

Blossom turned away from his smug look, reluctant to rephrase herself, "If you want to convince me of any change, you have to be willing to help me,"

"Help a puff?" He held her gaze beneath his, "You expect a lot, puff, you should know I don't live up to expectations,"

She only said his name as a response.

Brick brushed past her, "Help yourself,"

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup sat in the office of the school. Buttercup sat in the seat with a scowl and crossed arms, "We should've done what the boys did and just came in through the roof,"

"But that wouldn't be right for us to do," Bubbles whispered.

"We don't have to follow every rule, y'know," Buttercup was about to say more when Ms. Bellum stepped out of the Principal's office.

She faced the girls, "I sorted everything out girls. You're lucky Professor Utonium wasn't in town, or else you both would've received detention," then reached for her cellphone when it gave out a short ring, "I have to go girls, but keep it up with the boys. They're really changing Townsville's opinion on them,"

Buttercup mumbled, "Only because they have fans who don't know how gross they are,"

"I'd forgotten how cute Boomer can be!"

Buttercup ignored Bubbles fanning over Boomer, choosing to leave the office as fast as she could. Outside the office were students moving from class to class in the busy hallway. She shoved her way through the students, but was pulled back into the crowd by someone.

"On your way to class?"

Buttercup pulled her arm back, but the hand over it was strong enough to pull her back. Who the hand belonged to was obvious to Buttercup, "Butch!" she yelled out before giving him a hard punch to the chest.

It made him let go, although it didn't affect him beyond that, "You still got it in you,"

"Got what in me? The power to kick your ass?" Buttercup cut him off before he tried to respond, "I told you to give me space or I'll beat it into you, dweeb,"

"You know I got the upperhand, puff,"

"Won't do you any good because I'll teach you to back off me,"

Butch shook his head along with a, "No," and then snickered, "I got to admit, you've got a slight chance to keep me on edge but no way will you get anything through to me with those fists,"

"Those fists?" Buttercup repeated him.

"Yeah, fists of a Powerpuff. Puny and fragile," He clarified with a smirk.

"I'm anything but puny or fragile," Buttercup let her feminine sass come through with a hip to one side, "And you're ruff, with a puny brain and fragile ego,"

Butch couldn't hold back a chuckle, "Oh! Tough!"

"What, can't handle a comeback?" Buttercup was near to chuckling herself, when the bell interrupted her.

She began to walk off to her class when Butch spoke after her, "So, you heading to class?"

"What's it look like? I know your brain isn't _that _puny,"

"I'm not going to class,"

Buttercup turned on her heel to meet him, "You don't have a choice, Butch. You go where I go, and you do what I do,"

"But do you really want to go to class? I mean, what's the point?" she wasn't expecting his rebuttal, "Just to pretend to read boring books and text,"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Let's ditch,"

"And go where, exactly?"

Butch gave her a wide grin, "Dunno, puff, why don't you pick? That is if you're up for it," Buttercup was about to deny his suggestion, when he made a ball of green energy that had the markings of a soccer ball, and said, "We could play a game with our own rules,"

Buttercup finally let a smile make its way on her lips, "How about with _no _rules?"

Without thinking twice, both rebellious teens began breaking all rules when they flew through the halls and up the stairs to the roof of the school, leaving the building behind them.

* * *

Blossom again, didn't eat any of her lunch, wanting to find her sisters. Brick sat a couple tables away from her. He made it known he wasn't interested in looking for her sisters. Blossom sent glances his way every few moments that passed. She wanted to make sure he was visible and not trying anything funny around her.

He was alone the last glance she took of him, but was suddenly with company in the next. Her eyes stayed on him this time. She was not a qualified lip reader, but she knew he said, "Yes" and "Join me" by seeing the outcome of the girl whose lunch was placed on his table along with her bottom on the space next to him.

Blossom gave up on trying to eat when the hunger vanished. Seeing him had its effect on her need to eat. She allowed a roaring in her stomach, that was most surely not a hungry rumble, push her to make her way over to his table.

"Ehem," coughing out from her throat made the unknown girl quit talking, "I'll be waiting for you out in the hall if you change your mind about earlier. But five minutes max,"

"Don't waste-"

"So are you two dating?" the girl caused Brick and Blossom to look at her confused, then at each other with obvious objection, "Shouldn't you try to get to know other girls?" she faced her question to Brick, who was taken by surprise.

"He's not my boyfriend, so if you're interested, don't let me stand in your way,"

Brick could see Blossom was looking to the girl as she spoke, but directed her anger towards him. She was already halfway across the lunchroom before the girl gave a displeased look after her, "She's really jealous, isn't she? Must be be-_hey_!"

Blossom had exited the lunchroom before Brick decided to go after her. He looked both ways when he caught her walking down the hall, following after her while calling out, "You got nerve, puff!"

She stopped in her tracks, wanting to listen to that flutter that made her breath catch in her throat, but she was too overcome with the roar to let it be shown, "You don't have to follow me just to argue! You can go back on your date, I'm _allowing _you the freedom to!"

"I do what I want to do!"

Blossom turned around, "Then go do what you want to do like pick up chicks when I'm trying to see what exactly has changed about you to justify accepting you for _you_!"

Brick hadn't stopped walking towards her, "If I wanted to pick up girls, I'd do it _and _I wouldn't need your permission!" his anger managing to contain the pest of a teenage imagination from wandering into dangerous territory as they were the only two in that hallway, "So what now, you're just gonna stand there?"

He was now in front of her, and she gladly, yet angirly, took a step closer to him, "No, I'm going to find my sisters with the little time I have left!"

"Then get a move on!"

By now, they were barely letting the air around flow in between them.

They both felt a force that pulled at their sensitive lips, but Mitch appeared in between them, forcibly pushing Brick away from her. Even though he used all his might, he only managed to push him just far enough for him to stand in between the two teens.

Mitch stood firmly on his feet, "Hey, what's your problem!"

It was difficult for Brick to pull out of that moment he was near to experience, but he was able to, as Mitch had pissed him off. Blossom had pushed Mitch lightly away, saying, "Mitch, you didn't have to do that to Brick,"

"Don't defend him, Blossom, it's obvious he wanted to fight you just now! I saved you!"

There was a deep snicker that came from Brick, who only let the smaller teen's stance amuse him, "That's a lot of credit you're giving yourself, _Mitch_," his name came out his mouth in a sneer.

"I'm real experienced in fighting, so don't think I won't try to fight you if you want to fight someone!"

Blossom had enough of Mitch, partly from his idiocy standing up to Brick, although mostly from the fact he had made her realize her intentions she was about to act on moments before. She yelled at him, "Just stop!" something she had never done to Mitch, and his surprise came through.

She had little restraint as she went on, "Brick is not hurting me! And what are you doing out to lunch when you should be in your sports!"

Mitch made to respond quickly, "I came looking for Buttercup!" which made Blossom snap out of her anger, "She didn't show up to sports, and neither did that Rowdyruff she's always wanting to be with!"

Brick now had his attention on Mitch, with Blossom the first to question him, "You mean Butch is also gone?"

"Yes, but I'm sure he's with her," Mitch said.

Brick met Blossom's eyes, which had narrowed at him. He didn't keep looking to her, knowing she was unhappy at this realization.

Mitch continued, "Maybe you can help me find her, Blossom,"

"No, Mitch, I will find her. You have to get back to class," before he could protest, she held a hand up, "Please, Mitch, just leave this to me," which made him accept he needed to listen.

He looked over to Brick, "If I find out anything happened to her-"

"-Mitch," Blossom sounded disapproving, and Mitch wanting to finish was cut off again, "I'll take care of this situation,"

Mitch left giving Brick one last glare, then running off in the direction he came from. They were once again alone, but this time, the magnetic attraction had dissipated. Blossom completely ignored acknowledging Brick before walking off, but he held her back with a, "Leave your bag here,"

"I am not leaving my stuff behind," she said over her shoulder.

"Then I'll carry it,"

The offer was a good one, and she dropped her bag to accept it, "Just don't look through it,"

"It's gonna be hard to if I'm coming with you," Brick finally caught her attention, "'Cuz I'm sure you won't help but to watch every move I make,"

Blossom caught a grip on his shirt, "I'm sorry about Mitch. You… you really controlled yourself back there," and he was quick to pick up her bag, ready to leave the school, "Whether you're helping or just tagging along for Butch… Thanks,"

Brick threw her bag over his shoulder, "It is something I want to do,"

"Then let's go find those two,"

* * *

"Thought you said no rules!" Butch yelled out through his hands to get Buttercup to hear him.

This caused her to scoff, "Well, it's just an obvious rule not to damage the property," while she did her best to straighten the dent in the light post.

Butch played with the ball in his hands as he made his way over to Buttercup, chuckling, "You're such a goody,"

Buttercup tasted a sourness that spat out her mouth, "I swear I'll punch you if you ever tell me that again,"

He didn't think twice to leave it be, "Always going by the rules,"

That snicker and smirk was all that Buttercup needed to get back at the dark haired teen, "You're one to talk, Butch! Brick sure seems to be able to tell you what to do and you'll just listen like a stupid puppy,"

His sounds of laughter ceased, replaced with a frown. Buttercup, taking this as a free pass to take the ball from his hands, "I'll take that!" and gave him a couple of firm pats to his cheek, "Aren't you such a good puppy!"

He caught her wrist, "Took a lot for me to get this calm, puff, so don't try me,"

"You got to let out some anger, puppy?" Buttercup teased, then kicked the ball into the air, and it wasn't going to come back down anytime soon, "I'll join ya,"

As soon as she finished talking, they both soared into the sky, headed for the ball that grew in size as they came closer to it. The first to reach it was Butch, and he made to kick it again, but Buttercup intervened his chance to. She kicked it first, sending it flying off behind him. They both flew after it, their incredible speed showing off.

Neither of her sisters were this fast at flying, they rarely flew just for fun. It seemed Butch did a lot of practice flying, as he was just as fast, if not a tad bit faster, than Buttercup. She pushed more of her might into her flying to get at his level, even if he was just a head ahead of her. Doing this returned that feeling of freedom to her. Flying was the same as running to her; she could get away from it all doing either one.

That feeling of being free didn't come from flying for Butch. It came from the fact that he was far away from any possible responsibility. He took any chance to not be at home condemned to having to clean up after himself or watch over his dimwitted brother. Nothing came close to restraining the most brute of the Rowdyruff Boys from chasing after an opportunity to be bad.

He didn't want to live like any other teen, who had parents who told them what to do, who had rooms they had to keep up, or who cared about homework. He wanted to take a different route in his life. The route of being in tune with his true self, and he took out all his strength on the ball as soon as he reached it, kicking it downward.

He lead the way by staying just a head in front of Buttercup. He kicked in a little more flight power, but no matter how much power he put into his speed, she was never behind him. She was able to keep up with him to stay at his side. This didn't go unnoticed by Butch, who was convinced she no doubt still had it in her.

Then she suddenly held herself back, and stopped in flight, "Butch! Look!"

He, too, stopped, looking at the area she pointed to. It was the slums where the Gangreen Gang lived, and the ball was headed straight for Ace's home. Both of the teens knew they couldn't prevent what was about to happen next.

And it happened; the ball crashed through the roof of Ace's home that caused an uncontrollable shiver to sweep through Butch and brought out a wide smile. Buttercup held her hands over her mouth-not in shock, not in disbelief-but in an attempt to control her laughter.

Had it been anyone else's home, she would of been fuming. But Ace, someone whose conniving charm manipulated her into thinking boys weren't gross, was deserving of some payback. Buttercup enjoyed this unintentional outcome of the game.

Buttercup took hold of Butch's arm just as Ace came running out of the damaged home, looking in a frenzy for any sign of who was accountable for the damage. He looked up, seeing two green streaks of color in the sky, yelling with a fist, "Damn you, Buttercup!"

They were laughing and flying through the skies, somehow sharing a moment of bliss and humor. Buttercup couldn't contain any of her laughter; neither could he, and they were surrounded by lightness.

"I can't believe you did that to Ace!"

Butch needed to regain a steady breath, "Can't say I wanted to, but I ain't complaining!"

"Neither am I! That was just perfect! He had it coming!" Buttercup shared laughter with him, before a look crossed his face that calmed her down.

"No way we can stop now,"

Buttercup objected, "No way! I'm not going to go destroying roofs!"

"Hey, I'm leaving this up to you," Butch's words caused her to take a double take in his direction, "I'm willing to take it slow if that means you'll let loose for just a couple more hours,"

"Let loose?"

"Yeah," the laughter began to return to him, "From being a goody and all!"

She seethed with a scowl, "Thought I told you not to call me that!"

"What else can I call you for being a goody? A Powerpuff?" he shot a smirk her way.

He had done it for Buttercup now, who lunged at him with fists of fury. But this was Butch, and she knew as much as he did that this fight would end up with both of them surrending at the same time.

He caught both fists in each hand, holding her back, laughing in her face, "You got a lot of strength, I'm really trying here!" then he spoke in such a feverish, steady tone, "All you do is hold back. You've got it in you, so what's got you scared to let it out?"

Buttercup, being herself, was ready to let the feistiness in her spit a comeback in his face. But she lost her focus when she glanced at his hands over hers. She thought he was being funny, but the veins in his hands that lead up to the definition of his arm, further up to his flexed bicep, affected her from insulting him.

He quit his laughing when she took her hands away from him, and now looked at her back. She said something too fast he didn't quite get every word, "Puff? What happened to our little fight just now?"

She still faced away from him, "I said I don't want to fight! So go find someone else to fight with!"

"Instead of talking, get to fighting me with that anger!"

"You're just such a dweeb!" Buttercup threw her hands at her sides with her fists clenched, "Don't get your hopes up, there's plenty of fighters in Townsville for you to go picking fights with!"

"What I can't pick a fight with you? You're gonna be that much of a goody! You really are just a fragile, puny, stupid girl!"

"And you're a gross boy who I've got to watch like a baby!" Buttercup had turned to him just moments before. This gave him the first look at a redness that rounded her face onto her cheeks, and an overall tinge that was most likely that anger building up. Which she let out further as she yelled at him, "So just go do something, _anything _as long as you're far, _far _away from me!"

"That's right!" Butch shouted to her, "Fly away! Back out like the puff you are!"

* * *

Bubbles took a piece of paper out from her binder, "Here, Boomer, so you can write some notes down," then handed him a pencil, seeing he was actually awake for the first time in class.

He pushed the supplies back to her, "I don't want to take notes,"

Smiling, she took the paper and pencil, "Then I'll copy my notes for you to look over later. I can't let you fall behind,"

His mouth opened, but a struggle came through, "I… Ah…"

"No need to thank me, I do this all the time for Buttercup," she touched the pencil to her lips to ponder, "Though I hope she's going to be alright this year, since we aren't sharing classes, anymore,"

"Uh, you really don't have to," Boomer was lost in a feeling he only knew from the many times he blamed Butch for his messes that caused Mojo to be harder on Butch, "I mean, you shouldn't. I don't really care for school,"

Bubbles had a giggle that tickled ears, and upon hearing it, Boomer was struck at the sound. In this moment, she giggled purely, "You can't just not care for school, Boomer! There must be something you want to learn,"

Her giggle overtook him in awe, which he shook himself out of, "Well, I guess I've always to learn how to spell…"

"You don't know how to spell?"

Her surprise made him feel ashamed and defensive, "I know how to spell! Just not hard words, or long ones,"

"That's perfectly fine," her sweet voice matched a sweet smile she gave him, "We can practice during lunch. It may be a shocker to know, but I was much better at spelling than Blossom. I helped her with her spelling bees when we were in kindergarten, you know,"

He was let in on this secret in a whisper, which meant Bubbles was rather close to him. He moved around in his seat even though he was comfortable.

"I guess that's good news," he scratched near the collar of his shirt, then pulled at it when he felt his breath was caught.

"Sure is, I can be like, your after school tutor!"

His breath was surely caught in his throat, and he had to cough out what he said next, "A-After school?"

Bubbles nearly squealed, "It will be so fun! We can do spelling games, maybe play some scrabble…"

He knew she was still talking, but he had closed her out, because he only heard the echo of his rapid heartbeat.

* * *

"Third period definitely started already," Blossom let the panic she felt outward, "We should've let our teachers now we had an emergency,"

"Chill out, puff," came out from Brick, who was rather irritated at Blossom's anxiety about missing class.

Blossom hardly considered Brick's suggestion, "Where could they possibly be? They're two totally different people, where would they both want to go?"

"Not so different, that puff sure has a temper, same with Butch," after saying that, the idea hit Brick, "I got a feeling I know where they are,"

"You do? How do you know?"

"I don't know for sure, it's just an itch, puff! Just follow me,"

There wasn't any other option but to follow him once he took flight. Blossom stayed behind him, once every moment checking her surroundings, making sure he wasn't leading her anywhere suspicious. Her trust in him was very little and very weak. Any mistake was sure to ruin any trust she could build with him.

They made it to the gym, and Blossom landed beside Brick thinking to herself how she didn't think of searching here.

"Wow, Brick, this is actually a good guess. How did you think to come here?" She asked, following him inside.

"I know my brothers, and I know if Butch wanted to go anywhere, it would be the gym. He's got a kick for letting loose," he stopped to look at Blossom, needing to ask, but feeling the answer wasn't too far from what he assumed, "Don't you know your sisters?"

The question complicated Blossom's expression, "Of course! Buttercup just doesn't go to the gym, she gets her exercise from playing sports. Of course I know my sisters,"

"See, I wasn't too sure where they could both be," Brick began to say to her, "But if it was Butch, I wouldn't be needing help finding him,"

"I didn't ask for help because I didn't know, I was just worried something had happened to them!"

He didn't want to continue this argument with her. Ending it with her by keeping his opinions to himself was working at keeping her quiet while searching in the gym. Then he'd seen an all too familiar spiked hair.

"Butch!"

That was his name, and that was his nervous look facing his brother, "Brick! Didn't think you'd be here!"

"Ain't that always what I hear when I catch you or Boomer doing something you know I don't like," Brick wasn't about to let Butch off easy, "Where's the puff, Butch?"

"How am I supposed to know? She was all pissy and flew off!"

"So you were with her?" Blossom intervened.

Butch gave a punch to the hanging bag in front of him, trying to beat the look of the puff out of his mind, "Yeah, she _was _with me. We were about to get into a great fight, but she was too good for one and flew off. I don't know where she went, and I don't care, she told me to stay away,"

"And you just let her go!" she was not happy about any of this.

Brick grabbed Butch from his shirt, "You know you got to be around the puff during school hours," he pushed him away, then spoke to Blossom, "Go find the puff, I'm about to give some parental motivation,"

"Brick, I'm not leaving-"

He had grabbed her by the arm, bringing her close, "_Puff_," making her look him straight in the eyes, "You don't need help. Now go,"

Blossom was much against being this close to him, and pushed him away, much farther than Mitch managed. She didn't say another word. Brick made sure she was gone, turning to Butch to say, "The deal is we spend the school hours with them. So you stick to the deal, Butch,"

"The fun in that was short lived," Butch glared at the floor, "It was supposed to be fun getting those puffs to ourselves, but they're no fun,"

Although his mind no longer felt empty or voided of any rational thought from the moment earlier, he couldn't think of a cause for what Butch had to say. He always had a reason to think about things, or to make sense of things. There was no reason for how true Butch's words were.

Butch then reminded him as he said, "I mean, she's making you carry her bag!"

"_Damn_," Brick spat.

* * *

Blossom shouted curse after curse at the image of Brick in her head. He'd managed to tell her what to do and she listened because he was _right_. She didn't need help, she knew it that much. She wanted help, but _his _help seemed to be only help she wanted.

Him telling her no made her beyond upset. It made her mad, made her annoyed. That rejection wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was to get to know him. This was the perfect time to know whether he was willing to work together or not.

But he made it known he wasn't going to help her, nor anyone else for that matter.

"_How can he have changed if all he cares about is himself! How can he be any good if he won't do the good deed of looking for someone who's missing!_"

She thought over the day before when he made her aware that he was exactly who she remembered him to be. But his ways had changed. Nothing seemed that way; nothing so far. His antics were still rebellious, he still did petty crimes, and he still acted selfishly. All of it made it harder for her to open her mind up and stay true to the chance she wanted to give him.

"_For all you know, he's just trying to take advantage of your goodness, just so he can stay in Townsville and cause trouble!_"

That made the most sense to her. This was a manipulation tactic he was using on her in order to gain her trust, then be himself. He was smart enough to make that clear to her that he was going to be himself. How she didn't catch onto that angered her even more. She should of picked up on that hint he'd given her.

"_You're not overthinking this, this is what he wants you to know. He's just saying it so blatant so you aren't suspicious! He wasn't opening up! He was just being honest!_"

She was deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize she'd gone past Townsville's borders. Making it farther into the forest, swerving through the trees in a natural reaction of instinct, she felt the breeze of the ocean hit her. Now she had stopped flying, taking in the view of the vast ocean. The movement of the waves, the crystal blue and reflecting rays of the sun, consumed her senses.

The sight was beautiful and serene. Her thoughts settled, her anger seemed to fade off into the distance of the ocean's wideness. There was a comfortable sound the ocean made that eased her, but it changed from a soft hum, to a rumble.

Blossom immediately looked to the ocean, seeing a bubbling boiling out from the water. The rustling of trees was heard behind her, and turning to look at the forest, the trees swayed from the force of the rumbling. Then the sound of something large, something unquestionably dangerous, began to surface out of the water.

Facing the monster before her, who had only surfaced its humongous head out of the water, looked right at her through its one large eye.

As a Powerpuff Girl, Blossom barely flinched as she stood before the enormous sea monster. She stared right at it, unaware of the tentacle that was emerging from behind her. The monster was expressionless as it stared at her until it began to glare at her as it attacked her with its tentacle.

Blossom, dodging the attack swiftly, went flying high enough out of reach of the tentacle. She wasn't preparing to attack, taking in any possible weakness that was visible. Studying the monster in what she thought was a safe distance from the tentacle, she was mistaken, as it grew taller too fast for her to counter the hit it landed on her.

She falling downward, nearly diving into the ocean before regaining her flight and shot a beam at the monster. It covered its eye, the area she sensed was sensitive for the monster, and avoided the damage of her beam. It was now angry, making another swing at her, but Blossom dodged it again.

For missing Blossom, it was hit with a beam right in the eye as it tried to look for her position, and let out a hollering scream of pain.

* * *

Ms. Bellum was holding her cellphone, listening to the other end of the conversation when her entire office began shaking. Bubbles and Boomer had been eating lunch, and enjoying the silliness of their crossword when their glasses of milk began echoing in a ripple. Following that was a vigorous shaking of the school building, and the screaming of students rushing for cover. Bubbles and Boomer held onto the sides of the table firmly and only faced each other in confusion once the lunchroom shake was no more.

Buttercup was in her safe space, screaming into her pillow. Before she made it home, she stopped by a souvenir store and purchased an item she truly needed. On the wall above her bed, she pinned that awful green colored shirt with that awful face over it. She grabbed her pillow, as she knew she couldn't throw anything else or else she'd blow a hole right through the wall. It hit his face and right after, her entire bedroom began to shake and thrown all of her trophies off the shelves.

Brick had been drilling into Butch's head to not mess anything up, when they both felt the shaking beneath them. Brick's first reaction was to hit Butch and yell for him to stop letting loose, but he'd realized it wasn't Butch when he was staring at the shaking ground below him. He looked around him to see the citizens running and panicking to find shelter.

Ms. Bellum ran to the wide window that faced the entire city of Townsville many stories high, when she'd seen a sight she hadn't seen in ten years. It was a creature, menacing and threatening, opening its mouth wide and the sound of a cry echoed all throughout Townsville.

Everyone heard the scream.

Butch looked to Brick, "That's not an earthequake,"

"No shit,"

Bubbles, without a smile, without a bounce to her voice, said to Boomer, "What was that?"

"I don't wanna know," was all he said, seeing the students cowering beneath lunch tables, while he and Bubbles were the only students still sitting at their table.

Brick heard it first, the sounds of marching, and the blades of helicopters above him. Butch caught onto his brothers stance, not wanting to be left behind as they both took flight. Brick flew high enough to see it, and Butch seen it right after.

"What is that!"

Brick looked it over, seeing its yellow scales and blue tentacles flying all around him, seeming to attack something. It was too far for him to see any sign of a streak of color, but he knew just what was making that hideous monster cry. Or rather, _who_.

Butch made another shout, "It's gonna come and cause so much destruction!" as he felt himself tremble.

Brick watched as the helicopters headed straight for the monster, then his smirk crossed over him, "I got a better idea, Butch. Why don't we fight it?"

Butch nearly cried, "Fight it! I want to fight it!"

The two boys, wasting no time, began flying to the monster so fast that they were already passing the helicopters. Ms. Bellum had now been searching through her office for specific files she'd stored away for many years. It was important she find these files, for they held critical information about the testing Professor Utonium had done on the girls' powers as they grew up.

Her phone began to ring and she slapped the phone open to answer, "This better be good pilot, I'm trying to get something important done right now! What?" she turned on her heel to see out her window what the pilot was pestering about on the other end, "Listen to me, pilot!" she yelled over him, "Whatever you do, don't get in the way of those boys!"

She stared at the fainting color of dark red and green, "I trust they're doing the right thing…"

* * *

Blossom huffed out a shriek when she felt the weight and force of the tentacle hit her back. There were too many tentacles for her to avoid and have a chance to take one out with her beam. Each time she tried to focus her beam on a tentacle, another came to smack her in a blind spot. She was too vulnerable alone, and she knew this fight would be unmatched if she didn't have help from her sisters.

But she hadn't flown off to find them, because she knew the monster would follow. She needed to hold it off with the hope that it had been loud enough to make Townsville aware of its presence. And she was right, as she turned to see helicopters headed her way. She gave a sigh of relief seeing help was on the way, but without expecting a change of direction, the helicopters suddenly detoured.

She wanted to fly after them to let them know she was there, but before she could, a green streak came flashing toward the monster. It screamed even louder when it was struck right in the eye, as it was focused on Blossom and not at the Rowdyruff Boy who had just punched it straight in the eye.

"Butch!" She looked below her, then right in front of her when she was pulled by the arm away from the fight that resumed between the monster and Butch, "Brick!"

Sensing she was about to question him, he quickly shushed her, "Just can it, puff! What are we dealing with here? Sea monster gone psycho?" he stood in the air, watching Butch fighting one of the tentacles successfully enough to weaken it, before he was shot down into the ocean from a hit from behind.

Blossom was about to fly down to attack, when Brick grabbed hold of her arm once more, "Hold up! We don't even know what's gonna make it back down!"

"Its weak spot is the eye, Brick!" Blossom yelled at him, pulling away, but he held her back again.

"Look at it! You can't even get to the eye with all those tentacles!"

"Well it's beating Butch up, we have to go help, now!"

She was too fast this time for him to hold her back. He felt the need to rip his hat from the frustration that the puff was flying straight into the fight, leaving him no choice but to follow after her. Now they were both heading for the monster, neither one of them working together as they fought the monster. The hit the monster sent at Blossom made her fly straight into Brick's path as he tried to attack the monster in a spot he noticed was unprotected. He was hit with Blossom's body, and they were both sent flying.

He felt the force of both Blossom's body and the hit she received, but he used enough power to stop them from landing in the ocean.

"Get off me, puff!"

"I'm not trying to be on you! And you're attacking it all wrong!"

They were both frustrated. Mostly Brick, who's deep tone of yelling was voicing his intense frustration with Blossom, "Then what's your plan!"

"The eye! Go for the eye!"

Before he could yell at her some more, she'd gone after the monster. Butch was fighting the monster, winning the battle of strength against it, but the monster had been able to counter every one of his hits. Butch wasn't paying attention to more than one tentacle, nor was he applying any tactis. He just revelled in the fight, thrilled with knowing he was dealing pain to the monster with his incredible strength.

But that wasn't helping Brick and Blossom, who both thought they had the right idea on how to weaken the monster. Blossom wanted to attack the eye, while Brick wanted to have a clear shot by getting the tentacles out of the way. Though neither one of the leaders wanted to come together with their ideas. Every time Blossom was hit, Brick would yell at her to get back into the fight, to which Blossom did the same when he was hit.

Butch was able to find the tentacle he'd weakened, and flew for it, knowing one big hit would render it useless. But before he could land the final punch, an untouched, strong tentacle snaked around him, gripping him in place. Brick seen him struggle to get out of the tentacle's hold, to which he realized if Butch couldn't free himself from being held, then the hold was too strong for either of them to get out of if they were caught.

Blossom also seen Butch captured in the tentacle, but didn't take a second thought when she flew to his aid. Brick seen her take off, with a tentacle heading right behind her. He flew after her, punching the tentacle down, and continued to fly to attack the tentacle that held Butch, when two more tentacles come on both sides of Blossom.

She saw only one, stopping to attack it, unknowing of the tentacle behind her. Brick came as fast as he could, making it in seconds to attack the tentacle and send it away as it felt weakened. But just as they thought they had a clear path to rescue Butch, the tentacle Brick fought had come back, catching him off guard and snaking around him as the other did to Butch. The one Blossom had fought attempted to catch her, too, but she was able to sense it and flew high into the sky, out of reach.

The two Rowdyruff Boys struggled with the grip of the tentacles, and Blossom watched for any sign of a way to free them. But the remaining tentacles were splashing around in the water, waiting for her to come closer. And the gigantic eye of the monster was set on her, watching her, taunting her to try anything.

There was nothing to try, she was outnumbered by the tentacles.

Butch yelled up at her, "Stupid puff, go fight it!"

"No, don't fight it!" Brick managed to yell out before he was squeezed by the tentacle. It tried choking him, but fighting the grip gave him enough strength to prevent the tentacle from suffocating him.

"Brick!" Blossom cried out, but Brick shot a beam to the eye of the monster, forcing it to close in pain.

He now glared up at her, "Go get the others!" but he didn't cause her to move or make any motion she was going to leave, "_Blossom_!"

She'd heard him before he said her name, but what she heard didn't register until he said it.

* * *

Bubbles, Boomer, and Buttercup stood in Ms. Bellum's office. Boomer and Buttercup both objected to being there, with Buttercup shouting, "If they're out there fighting, then why do you have us here!"

Boomer supporting her also shouting, "For all we know they're losing the fight!"

They weren't the only ones in her office, as all around them stood the Townsville security, equipped with weapons Buttercup and Bubbles knew very well. Ms. Bellum tried to keep the two teens calm, "I want to test our defenses. There might be a time when Townsville no longer has you and we need to be prepared to fight off monsters like this one, who are hiding. Waiting to attack,"

"We haven't had a monster attack in years, Ms. Bellum," Bubbles avoided yelling like Boomer and Buttercup, "Where did he come from?"

"He was hiding, Bubbles," Ms. Bellum watched out the window, but could only see the monster, though it was still too far away for it to be clear enough, "Enemies like monsters are still a threat to Townsville. They can't change like your other enemies, who were able to reform and agree to a truce. It's their instinct to be dangerous. We have to be prepared for these monsters, even after you girls have lived your life, and the generations to come need protection,"

"You're forgetting an issue here, Ms. Bellum," Buttercup lowered her voice, speaking normally, yet firmly, "We're still here. Those weapons Professor made run on ammo, they eventually run out of ammo. But us! We can go on for the rest of our lives! I can fight till I take my last breath!"

Ms. Bellum had no time to say a thing to Buttercup, who was dedicated in her speech, "Blossom needs our help! She may be perfect to everyone, but her brains don't get her far when it comes to fighting! And Bubbles knows how to distract even the toughest monsters with her charm!"

She had taken a moment to join the others who looked at a smiling Bubbles, before continuing, "So we _have _to be there! For Blossom, and for Townsville! And dare I say it… those _gross boys_,"

"Buttercup," Ms. Bellum had already made her mind up upon hearing Buttercup's moving speech, but needed to say, "That's very admirable of you, to not only want to help Blossom and Townsville, but also the Rowdyruff Boys,"

"Yeah, yeah!" Buttercup scoffed, seeing Boomer smirking at her, "Don't you dare say a word about this or I'll beat you till you can't talk anymore!"

"Buttercup! C'mon, before we're too late!" Bubbles was already at the door, leaving once the others were on the same page.

* * *

Helicopters raced toward the struggling trio, with men holding visible weapons, aiming at the monster. They set fire with the weapons at the monster once the orders were given from Ms. Bellum. The pilots steadied their helicopters in midair, giving orders to shoot at the monster with everything. The monster was struck by the power of the weapons, but it didn't weaken the monster enough for them to get closer without risking their lives.

The men followed the order from the pilots, but were suddenly told to hold fire, hearing on their headsets, "The Powerpuff Girls are coming!"

And just as they heard that, they were passed by the last three teens. Bubbles flew to Blossom, as Boomer followed her to the sky, but Buttercup flew straight for the monster. Blossom yelled at her, "Buttercup, don't attack it! Get up here!" just in time to make her change her direction.

Buttercup was now part of the group, upset she was unable to just beat the monster, "Blossom, that monster is asking for a good beating!"

"Can't you see that it has Brick and Butch trapped!" Blossom made Buttercup look at the boys who were still struggling to keep the tentacles' grips from choking them. Buttercup asked her what she had planned, and Blossom could only think over what Brick mentioned earlier. Blossom knew then that Brick had the right plan, why she didn't listen to him before was only the outcome of her stubbornness, and she needed to push that aside in order to defeat this monster, "There's four tentacles that are standing in our way, but only one eye! We each need to fight a tentacle and weaken them, then we attack those tentacles holding the boys and get them out of there. That's when we all band together to attack the eye, and defeat this thing!"

"Sounds like a great plan!" Bubbles clapped along with her words.

The four of them then flew off, following the plan exactly. Buttercup was up against the stronger of the tentacles, but she weakened it faster than the other three did to their tentacle. It went crawling back into the ocean, and she flew to the boys who were keeping up their fight against the tentacles.

She attacked the tentacle that held Butch, weakening it with only a few punches, finally setting him free. Once his arms were free, he got to attacking the tentacle around Brick, Buttercup joining his side. With the two stronger teens fighting one tentacle, it took just one punch from each to set Brick free.

Brick lead them to their next move, "Go help the others, so we can end this shit!" flying to Bubbles, meeting her side to fight the tentacle.

Buttercup flew to Blossom, taking down the tentacle with her, as Butch and Boomer did the same. The monster, retreating all its tentacles back under the ocean, now looking with its one eye at the six teens standing before him in their respective formations with inevitable fear.

"I wanna punch it first!" Butch let the excitement of winning surge through his viens.

Brick was about to give him the go, when Blossom laughed out, "I have a better idea," and that made him look directly at her, "Why don't we all punch it, together?"

He kept his eyes on her, "You know what, puff?"

"What, you have a better idea?"

"No," he said with a small shake of his head, "We like your idea, don't we boys?"

Boomer and Butch both eagerly pumped their fist into the palm of their hand, nodding and preparing for the grand finale of the monster's doom. And they all came together in one great unification with a final punch right in the eye of the monster that was sure to make the Townsville headlines.

* * *

They all made it back to Townsville before the helicopters, coming to land in the middle of a crowd made up of nearly the entire city. Reporters usually bombarded the favorite of all of Townsville, Blossom Utonium, with a million questions when any battle was won. But this time, they had almost ignored her entirely, surrounding Brick Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys.

She would've been quick to protest the appraisal he received, but she couldn't jump to the act of doing that this time. Instead, she was in awe of the fact he did do something right. He did do something good.

"Blossom," Ms. Bellum came up to her just the last reporter gave up on her answering any questions in the trance she was in, "I see everything worked out very well,"

"If I hadn't been flying off like a maniac, and waking that monster," Blossom needed to pause, gathering a thought she would never have dreamed of thinking, "I don't think I'd ever have a reason to actually trust the Rowdyruff Boys,"

"I know you're only doing the right thing," Ms. Bellum then motioned for Blossom to follow her, "But come with me, Blossom, there is something I want to go over with you,"

She followed her without hesitation, telling her sisters to go home without her. Despite being surrounded by paparazzi, Brick was able to see Blossom leave with Ms. Bellum. Also noting that neither of her sisters were with her, he knew Blossom was not meeting with Ms. Bellum to celebrate any victories. He would have followed them, if he was able to without being seen. With all the reporters around him, that was impossible.

* * *

"Look at these files Blossom,"

She did what Ms. Bellum asked, reviewing what the files contained, "Is this our data?"

Ms. Bellum nodded, "Data on the growth of your powers," then she handed her a separate folder of files. As Blossom began looking over those files, Ms. Bellum continued, "Part of the truce for Mojo's end was to provide the same data on the boys, but as you can see, the data he provided surpasses every category when compared to your files,

In other words, they are becoming unstable, and we all know what happens to you when you become unstable. By now, they should've been gone. How they're still here, is a question Mojo swears he doesn't know the answer to. I was sure the boys were going to become too unstable fighting that monster, but they didn't even show signs of being any stronger than you girls,"

"How do you know this?"

Ms. Bellum finally sat down, motioning for Blossom to also take a seat, "I was watching through the helicopter's cameras. But that isn't important. What I do know is that these files are either wrong, or they're spot on, but the boys won't lose stability by using their powers. There is something else that triggers their instability. What that is, I don't know,"

"And you want us to find that out for you as we're watching them?" Blossom had the feeling she was following Ms. Bellum, but Ms. Bellum shook her head.

"Just you, Blossom. This is a confidential matter between you and I, and any information received will come from Brick. But he can't be told anything about this matter," she released a deep breath, "This also won't be easy. I've noticed Brick does not like to be asked too many questions. It has to come out naturally, you have to gain his trust. That is when you can find out anything he may know about this,"

"Gain _his _trust? But, _I _don't fully trust him!"

Blossom seen Ms. Bellum look at her with the intent to persuade her, "I see what happened today. You seen a change in him, we all see it in those boys. I have faith that your speech can include the Rowdyruff Boys, and I see you're giving them the chance to prove that to you. You're all heading down a path that may just lead to your unity, to you all trusting each other,"

Blossom still felt she couldn't fully commit, "But I don't know if I can make a decision, gain his trust, and figure this all out for you in one week, that's all the time that's left,"

"Trust me, dear, that is more than enough time,"

* * *

Mojo plastered a grin of approval on his lips as he heard Boomer's recount of the epic fight he and Butch won against the sea monster. So much time had passed that it was a distant memory of how proud he felt when his boys won. Tonight, however, brought back that feeling for Mojo.

"Did you see how I punched that eye!" Boomer stuffed more pizza in his mouth, making what he said next difficult to understand.

Mojo looked at his stuffed cheeks, "Boomer, speak after you've swallowed your food!"

Butch snickered at Boomer, "Bet you wouldn't of been able to punch it as hard if those puffs didn't help!"

"The Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo screamed at the boys, "You worked with the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Jeez, Mojo, what's got you all pissy," Butch relaxed in his chair, unnerved by the scene of Mojo's panic.

"How can I get through to you boneheads!" Mojo cried out, "Hasn't it crossed your mind that I've warned you about your fates!"

"Oh, that story you told us?" Boomer said.

"It isn't a story! Every bit of it is true and if you boys keep letting your guard down and giving those girls a chance to get into your head, you'll be falling in love before you know it! You'll be destroyed!"

Boomer and Butch raised a brow to Mojo, then fell over laughing.

Mojo growled, stressed out by the boys laughter over serious matters, "What is it going to take for you boys to believe me!"

"Dunno, maybe if we _fall in love_,"

Boomer held his stomach, "Like that's ever gonna happen!"

It was a repeat of shame for Mojo, as he gave up proving anything to his boys for the rest of the night. He walked off and left the boys alone. Their laughter slowly came to an end, as Boomer burped from the satisfaction of his stuffed stomach. Butch cracked some knuckles before getting up to head for the door.

Boomer seen him about to go out, "Hey, where you heading?"

"Gonna crash through the gym again, get a couple hours in before Brick gets back,"

"You sure you should be going out? Brick won't be happy if he finds out you're too tired to get up in the morning,"

Butch only shrugged, "Don't care," before flying off.

Boomer sighed, seeing the mess of pizza boxes on the table. He knew he was going to have to clean it up or Mojo would be on his case. But cleaning up proved to be a bad idea, as for Butch, working out alone also worked against him.

Both boys were alone with their thoughts. The silence around them caused them to think about the events that happened today.

* * *

Brick also sat alone, thinking about what could possibly be so important that Blossom was still up in that office. It was almost midnight, just one hour left. He held onto her bag, knowing the puff would question why he was waiting.

He almost convinced himself to go home as he believed he might have missed her if she left, since there were still a few reporters who stayed to take pictures of the aftermath of the quake the monster caused earlier. So he stood up, ready to head off, when the doors to the city hall opened.

Slender legs, ones he couldn't mistake belonging to anyone else, came walking down the steps. He greeted her once she climbed off the last step, "Puff,"

"Oh-Brick! Um, what are you doing here? Oh," She looked at the bag he now handed her, "You didn't have to wait out here, I wouldn't of been mad if you kept it and just gave it to me at school,"

"You mean you wouldn't question if I looked through it?"

Blossom thought about Ms. Bellum's words, "No,"

Brick expected her to clap back, not stand back. The insult he wanted to say had no place to be said anymore, so he settled with, "That's a first,"

"Maybe you should consider giving _me_ a chance to prove _you_ wrong sometimes,"

It was witty, but also true, and that made her giggle. He watched how she laughed, and its sound spread like a contagion. In no way was it anything similar to an illness, because he didn't avoid it. He basked in it and smirked with her.

"Brick, it's real late," she rubbed her arm, her sleeve open from the force of those tentacles hitting her. Brick was in no better of a state, though they both didn't suffer any broken bones or damages. Their powers allowed them to heal from severe inflictions in hours.

She said more before he misunderstood, "I'm not telling you to go home, I know you'll do what you want to do. But I'm done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night,"

Brick noticed how rushed she seemed to act. Almost as if she wanted to avoid him. He let her go without questioning her over the matter that made him wait for her. He wasn't one to ask questions, so the fact one pinched at him made him think over what happened that day.

* * *

On the last day of their first week, Ms. Bellum welcomed the boys with open arms into her office. Brick dodged her hug, while Butch and Boomer felt the cushion of her chest as she brought them close to her.

Butch was the first to back away, "Watch it, lady!"

"Boys, I can't say how impressed I am with your bravery, and your nobility of protecting Townsville," she was overly expressive of her admiration, "I am truly moved by your display of goodness,"

"Alright!" Brick didn't need to hear more of her praise, "Can we get this meeting over with?"

"Eager to start school, Brick?" Ms. Bellum by no means meant anything subliminal, but Brick was quick to not lead her onto anything.

"I just don't like having to get these sissies up this early,"

Boomer rubbed at his eyes and yawned. Butch, slobbering from his mouth, already began snoring.

"I see," Ms. Bellum clapped her hands, alerting the boys awake at the sound, "I would ask you about what happened yesterday but I already know, so does all of Townsville. You'll need the extra thirty minutes to get to school, I heard the students are rallied outside to greet you boys,"

* * *

Once the boys got to school, they were surrounded by the entire student body. There was a trend to wear shirts of the boys that almost all the students took part in.

However, not everyone supported the boys. Specifically, Mitch, who stood beside Buttercup, and spat out, "They don't even appreciate the attention, those ruffs don't even deserve it,"

Bubbles watched on as the boys made their way past the students, smiling and throwing the boys a wave. Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Even I have to admit that they did kick butt yesterday. But those girls fanning over them is really getting on my nerves,"

"Since when does the school allow exceptions to rules? Almost everyone is wearing those shirts. It isn't dress code and not a single one of them is being cited,"

"The older you get, the more I'm starting to believe you're Blossom's twin," Buttercup said to Mitch.

He became upset hearing her say that, "I happen to follow the rules so I can play sports. You should do your best to avoid any marks, we need you on the team this year,"

Buttercup wanted to ignore him, but failed to when she irritatingly said, "I don't need you on my back all the time, Mitch! I heard you were looking for me. I don't need you worrying about me, give me some room to breath!" and walked off.

Mitch slapped himself on the forehead, "Bubbles, why am I pushing her away! I only want what's best for her, really,"

"Ah, Mitch, don't be upset," Bubbles reassured him, "She just doesn't like to be pestered. It's always been her pet peeve,"

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Seems like you're just not giving her space," Bubbles sighed when she seen Mitch sulk over her words, but she had an idea to make him laugh, "When we went home yesterday, she didn't celebrate like I thought she would. She just went to her room, so I checked in on her, and want to know what I saw?" Mitch asked her to tell him, "She has a shirt of Butch hanging in her room,"

Bubbles giggled as she recalled how Buttercup slammed the door after her and how her face was so red. She said in a giggle to Mitch, "I'd say she's a fan!" but Mitch stayed silent. He left Bubbles giggling to herself, and when she finally noticed he wasn't around, she was left blinking at his absence.

* * *

"Figured you'd already be here,"

Blossom already began her routine of putting away her books at her locker. After the previous morning of finding out it wasn't Brick who came up to her, hearing him behind her now, nearly made her joyful.

"And I figured you'd be late again," she shut her locker and faced him, "But you're here almost thirty minutes early. You're really surprising me lately,"

"Heard there were some fans who were expecting us, so I thought I'd show up early,"

Blossom, looking at the passing students wearing the colored shirts, said, "Huh," then smiled at him, "I can tell you've got a lot of fans, but that reminds me," she took in the sight of his jeans and hoodie, "You really should wear your uniform,"

"Am I gonna regret starting the day off coming to see you before class?" he groaned.

She shrugged a laugh off at his frown, then grabbed him by the sleeve, "Come, this way," and lead him to the front office.

As they headed down the hall, Brick allowed Blossom to tug him to keep up with her. Why he did so, he wasn't sure, but he knew what was happening the entire time. Her pull didn't feel forced, it didn't feel as if she had to put in the effort to lead him the entire way to the office-he wasn't fighting it.

Her grip let go as they walked in the office, the staff welcoming the pair with a smile. The front lady happily greeted them, "Blossom, Brick, is there something you two need?"

"Yes, Brick needs to pick up his uniform,"

"Of course! Here's the key to the uniform closet, just return that here once you've got it," she handed Brick the key, which made him somewhat astonished, as he'd never been trusted with any sort of key before.

Blossom, leading him out of the office, and taking the key from him was interrupted from heading to the closet with Brick objecting, "Puff, I'm not putting on no uniform,"

"Say whatever you want!" Blossom playfully waved the key in his face, "You still have to follow me during school hours!"

Knowing she was right, he started to follow her as she walked farther away. They came to the closet, entering it and seeing the sets of uniforms neatly stacked on the shelves. Blossom began searching for Brick's name, bending slightly when she searched further down the stacks. Brick stayed back, taken by her slender legs, a physical trait of hers he'd been unable to detract his attraction for.

Her ponytail, that poked the tips against the ruffled ends of her skirt, was another aspect that took control of his hormones. The color of it, a soft ginger, and the way it shone, even in the dark of the night before, had him wondering how she cared for such long hair. Just as he knew what was happening when she lead him down the hall, he knew what was happening from the sight of her, feeling himself beginning to ache from the lack of space in his jeans.

Blossom thankfully ruined the day dream that was starting to manifest in his mind when she blurted out, "Found it! This is yours. Brick Jojo,"

He was approached by her, having already opened the bag and separating the pieces to his uniform. He shook his head, "Ain't wearing it, puff,"

"Ok, well, you don't have to wear the entire uniform, I'm sure you can just wear the blazer,"

He looked at her eyes, seeing a striking difference from the day before. She wasn't pleading him to do it. She was giving him the freedom to choose. This made him groan, "Just the jacket," and he began to remove his hoodie.

Anyone who wore a hoodie all day surely had terrible odor, but Blossom could smell Brick as she neared him, and he had a very inviting scent. It wasn't how Mitch smelled when she would pass him after a hot day, but it wasn't feminine. His scent entered her nose yet lingered in her mind. She handed him the blazer, and felt the heat of her thoughts appear on her cheeks.

His body under his hoodie was what she thought was achieved from hard work, and the faint cuts around his neck, told her it was more than hard work. He had already put the blazer on, but neither one of them talked. Blossom didn't bring her eyes up to face him, she kept them down to his shoes, noticing one of his laces was a bit undone.

Kneeling down to fix them, she stood back up, wanting to fold his uniform back into his bag. He didn't let her move away with his hands around her arms, pulling her onto him. Her reaction was to look up, trying to reject him with a look of protest, but she couldn't begin to when his eyes captivated her.

A finger under her chin, a closing distance, and a nearing of lips with him saying her name so quietly, never amounted to anything. The bell broke them apart and made them scurry to get out of that closet.

* * *

Buttercup had fans of a green ruff sitting all around her in her very first class of the day, proving to her that any hope of the day going well was useless. As if he had to make it worse on her, he was early to class, and he took the extra time to fall asleep.

Right beside her desk.

The girls watched him sleep with dreamy eyes, and Buttercup couldn't take them sighing after every snore he made anymore. She smacked him on the head and woke him up in an instant.

"Hey!"

"Why don't you drink some coffee to stay awake next time!"

"He's so cute when he wakes up, look!" one of the girls sighed out, and the other girls giggled at his messy hair. It wasn't as neatly spiked as it normally is.

Buttercup blocked them out, "You do what I do, and I'm not sleeping. That means you don't sleep, either,"

"Still pissy, huh?"

"Still a dweeb, huh?"

Butch lifted his head from the desk, showing Buttercup his lazy expression, "You gonna text your boyfriend in this class, again? 'Cuz I don't got a girlfriend to text so if you do that, don't get mad when I'm not doing it with you,"

"Mitch is not my boyfriend, I'll never fall for any gross boy," Buttercup pointed to the plenty of girls fawning over him at their desks, "But you want a girlfriend? They look willing to date a gross boy like you,"

"Not my type," Butch said without glancing at any of the girls.

Buttercup annoyingly groaned, but let her curiosity get the better of her, "What's your type?"

"Not a goody,"

"I'm not a goody," she clenched her teeth.

He now leaned back in his seat, throwing his feet on top of his desk, "Don't matter what you are, you're not my type, puff,"

"Now that I know that, you really made my day the best day ever," Buttercup's sass tested his patience, "Thanks, Butch!"

He was ready for a spar, even if it was just words, because something about Buttercup always itched him to take her on and stay above her. But the bell rang, and the class started, settling that argument then and there.

* * *

On the last day, they all spoke only if they had to. They each avoided being too close, or being too far. Blossom was able to sit down without food fights, or worry to keep her from eating lunch. Still, she didn't even touch her food.

Brick was sitting, again, many tables away from her. She couldn't help but glance, couldn't help but wonder, as she saw him reading, if he was thinking the same thoughts.

Butch dribbled the basketball and made shot after shot. The other boys tried their best to steal the ball or to ruin his basket streak. None of the boys were able to get in his way, and when he made another basket, he flew over to a bench. He'd given up playing a game that bored him against a team that couldn't challenge him.

There she was, though, essentially tapping the soccer ball across the field as he caught sight of her. She was better than that guy who kicked the ball out from under her. He knew she gave him that shot. He knew she could've kicked it so far that the goal's net would be torn to shreds.

But she didn't. She didn't because she wanted to play fair. And it made him incredibly furious. If he was playing, he'd make her try. He'd make her kick it as hard as she wanted to, as far as she could make it go, because he was her fair. Their game was fair.

No rules. No free shots. Just pure strength—pure fun.

They all wanted school to be over.

* * *

Boomer dipped his sponge back into the bucket of soapy water and squeezed out the excess. He slapped it over the stained wall with graffiti. Bubbles was off to the side floating above him, still in her school uniform. They hadn't left the school when the last bell rang, against Bubbles offer.

She told Boomer to enjoy his Friday, that he could clean up the graffiti on Monday. But he said he was almost done, so she decided to help him as Boomer insisted he do what was right, to show her he had good intentions.

A fly came buzzing around him. He tried to smack it away, looking up at it as it flew off. He was about to focus on scrubbing when a flash of baby blue made him look twice. Bubbles' skirt lifted from the wind that caressed her thighs. Boomer's body heat immediately rose to his face, taking in the groove of her underwear that outlined the space between her buttocks. That milky tone of her skin contoured by the shadow of her skirt falling back in place brought him out of his staring.

"Boomer, I'm so proud of you wanting to finish this," Bubbles looked below her to smile at him, but she gasped and frowned when she saw his red face, "Oh, Boomer! Is everything alright?"

She flew down to him, grasping his face in her hands, "Is it a fever? You're so hot!"

Boomer felt the freedom of his jeans lessen, "Am I?"

"Yes, you're burning up!"

"Oh, that's what you meant," he suddenly brought the sponge against his groin, and muttered, "_Fuck_,"

She brought her damp cloth to his forehead, "What else could I have meant?" worry written all over her face when she felt the tickle of a smile once she realized his disappointment, "Silly, Boomer. I think you're handsome,"

She playfully poked his nose, before she completely shocked him with a peck to his cheek. It overcame every nerve in his body that he passed out. She gasped for a second time, falling to her knees at his side.

* * *

Brick didn't hesitate to leave the last class once the bell rang. Blossom packed her things as fast as she could, no longer able to ignore the thoughts she had in her mind the entire day.

She needed to tell him. She wanted to tell him.

"Brick, wait!"

He wanted to ignore her, that was the wiser decision to make. He needed her out of his mind. He wanted her gone. But he wanted something else much more.

"What is it, puff,"

She approached him from behind, taking out a book from her bag, "I want you to have this. It's the new edition of the science book we're reading in class. It has the author's notes and new references to read up on,"

He knew she was holding it out to him, waiting so long for him to take it, that the students all left by the time he spoke again. He didn't turn around, "I'm not interested in that stuff. I don't care about learning,"

"Well, I…" she looked down, as the moments passed that he still hadn't turned around, "I figured you'd enjoy reading it. It's science and you were reading the entire day, today,"

If she was able to see him, she'd see how much he was affected by the thoughts that overwhelmed him. She could see how much he struggled to ignore her or to push her away. Over and over he told himself that she was a puff–just a puff.

"Damnit, puff," he balled his fists, "I wasn't reading…"

She flustered, and sank inside herself. She really thought he'd be happy with her gift. She thought this could be the start of a friendship. But she had him all wrong. He didn't want a lousy book.

He wanted so very much to make her go away, but she was still behind him, and he didn't need to look at her to think of her. He stared at open books all day, hoping to find a word, a phrase– anything that would make him think of something else. Her legs, her lips, her eyes; they were all there in his mind that he could picture her in his sleep if he dared to.

He had given her the chance. The opportunity.

And now he risked it all.

"I was… trying…"

"Brick!" Blossom had more to say.

But she couldn't. The book fell to the floor, her eyes fell closed, yet her arms rose up. It was what she intended to do to deepen the kiss she found herself now in with Brick. Her arms lay around his neck romantically, his hands feeling the curve of her back. They fit perfectly in an embrace, and kissed many times over.

"Brick, I don't know what happened, I don't know why I'm doing this–"

"Neither do I, I swear I can't explain it,"

"I know this is what I want," she became full of emotions, tearing up at the realization that Brick was this near to her, "But I can't help to think it's wrong,"

"It's not if this is what you want. I want it, too. I want it, I do," he lowered his head beside hers, mouth near her ear and he whispered, _pleaded_, "I want you to accept me for who I am, puff…"

Suddenly, she thought of the night before. Ms. Bellum reminded her in her thoughts that he needed to trust her. It was her objective to know more. He couldn't know.

"Brick, I–" the memory ate at her heart, fighting with it, before it gave in, "I trust you,"

"What?" He pushed himself off of her, just far enough to take in her tears.

He wasn't naive or gullible. He believed her because he knew she was good, and let her know before she could say more to convince him, "I trust you, too,"

A door in the hallway they embraced in flung open, its sound separating them from the sudden entrance of Bubbles. Her face was bruised with too many streaks of utter pain.

"Blossom, Brick! It's Boomer! He's not breathing!"

"Bubbles!" Blossom flew to Bubbles side, "Where is he?"

"Outside, please help him!"

Brick flashed past them, not one to ask more questions than needed. He darted his eyes over every square inch of the outside, high above the sky. He found Boomer and flew down to him, lifting his head to feel for any pulse.

To Brick, there was none. This caused him to look at his brother's face as if he'd been struck. But he was peaceful, no sign of pain on his face. This hit Brick deeply, and he hit the ground with so much might, a large crack traveled right through Townsville.

Blossom and Bubbles flew over to him, wanting to help, but Brick prevented the girls from coming any closer, "What happened to him!"

"Brick, please, calm down!" Blossom tried to ease his fury.

Her voice alone nearly got through to him, but Bubbles began to cry, and he felt the rise of anger once more, "Quiet! What happened here!"

Bubbles fell to the ground in a fit of tears, "We were cleaning the graffiti, and I kissed him, and he just stopped breathing! I'm sorry, Brick! I'm so sorry!"

"Brick…" Blossom faced him with sorrowful eyes.

Brick wasn't as saddened. He was facing her with rage in him and she noted this by the sound of his voice, "Puff, is this what you wanted? Was this your plan? Get us to yourselves so you puffs could get into our heads, make us weak, and destroy us!"

"What? I–no, Brick! We did nothing to Boomer!"

"Save it!"

"Trust me, please!"

Brick picked Boomer off of the ground, his limp body in his arms. Blossom pleaded with him to stay, to sort it out.

"This is exactly like Mojo said. Damn monkey was right. It isn't a story, you puffs had it out for us. I let my brothers down, I made them stick to the deal because I thought they'd be dead if they didn't," he looked over his shoulder, "I won't fall in love. I swear to it, puff, you better watch your back,"

Blossom didn't hold herself back from flying after Brick, "Please!" Begging him to come back.

He left her behind when he flew faster than she could keep up. She watched him go, carrying Boomer close. Her heart gave in and she cried.

* * *

Professor Utonium's coffee shook with a ripple effect at the force of a bedroom door slamming shut on the floor above. He smiled, "It's a good thing I replaced those wooden doors for metal ones,"

"Professor…,"

He tore his attention away from the newspaper in his hand to Bubbles, smiling at her until he realized her beauty was stained with tears.

"Oh, honey," he rushed to her side and held her close, "What's this crying about?" He hadn't a clue what made her upset and said with a frown, "Was it those boys? Did they hurt you?"

"No," Bubbles sobbed, "I hurt Boomer!"

"Come again?"

Bubbles sobbed even louder, "I kissed him and he is dead! Professor, I'm sorry!"

Professor Utonium was struck at the news and held Bubbles closer to him. He tried to hush her cries away. He wasn't sure if Bubbles was certain of this, so he asked, "Are you sure Boomer is in danger?"

"He wasn't breathing Professor–"

Blossom entered the kitchen in a forward pace, "Is there something being kept from us about the boys?"

"Blossom, what's with the sudden tone of voice?" He said, flabbergasted. Blossom had never been so cruel to him.

"Did you separate us from the boys because you were worried about our safety?" Blossom averted his scolding reply, "Or for _their _safety?"

"Now hold on just a minute, Blossom," Professor Utonium frowned at her as he became more upset with Blossom's attitude, "You will not interrogate me about the matters surrounding the Rowdyruff Boys,"

"Oh? So you are keeping secrets from us?"

"There are no secrets, Blossom," he replied, keeping himself calm as Bubbles weeped.

Blossom let out a frustrated cry, her hands brushing through her hair, "Boomer is dead, Professor!"

"Are you sure of this? How exactly did this happen?"

Bubbles said once more, "I kissed him! I gave him cooties!"

Professor Utonium retorted, "Impossible!" and kept his view on a pacing Blossom, "The boys have been cured of cooties, we all know this!"

"What if that's not the case, Professor!" Blossom thought over her memories with the boys, "What if HIM didn't cure them? What if they're still weakened to cooties?

He was still affected, Professor!" Blossom became more frantic, trying to make sense of the danger present. She'd kissed Brick, more than once, with fervor and will. Something was amiss, and she stressed, "What if it's just an amount of kisses they have to receive to make them explode, again?"

"Girls, we need to remain calm. Boomer is surely not dead. He's a Rowdyruff Boy, a kiss will no longer harm him. Unfortunately," he sighed, "I've been told nothing about the boys regarding their powers. You girls should find the boys and make sure of the danger. Mojo may know more than any of us,"

* * *

Mojo slammed his fists on the table, "This is exactly what I warned you about!"

"It just didn't make sense, Mojo!" Butch shouted.

"That's because you boys thought I was crazy! That it was all a story!" Mojo shouted back, "But I was telling you the truth, and you refused to believe it until your brother is here with part of his life drained!"

"What do we do now?" Butch lowered his voice.

"I won't let you boys face the same fate as Bunny," Mojo promised, "I won't let them make you unstable in that laboratory, but you have to focus on the threat at hand,"

Brick, who had been silent against the wall, flew over to Mojo without warning. He grabbed him by the collar of his cape, staring him down with a benevolent glare, "I want you to tell us _exactly_ what HIM said,"

Mojo could barely breath from Brick's tight grip around his collar. It closed in around his neck as he pulled him higher off the ground to meet him at eye level.

"_B-Brick!_"

Butch watched on, backing off at the intensity of Brick's rage. Brick dropped him to the floor, leaving him to struggle to regain his breath.

"Y-you reckless, boy!" Mojo rubbed over his throat.

"Let's hear it, Mojo," Brick said, a warning for Mojo that if he didn't spill everything he knew, he'd be in great danger.

Mojo coughed before he began to reveal every detail, "When you boys were last defeated by the Powerpuff Girls, HIM had no choice but to retreat! I was here, working on another invention to destroy the girls, when he visited me. He was a being with the ability to foresee the future through premonitions, and had one come to him just before you boys were defeated. He told me about his vision, and the fate that you and the girls would cross paths once more. But it would be in a different time, when you boys had given up on sides, and were the least suspecting of danger. Fate would make you come face to face and start the sparks of love. An unexplainable pull, a seducing passion, and the manipulation of trust the girls will bewitch you with will make you fall in love,

All that was needed was an opportunity. HIM's warning made me to never let you boys near the girls, as none of you were cured against the power of love," Mojo sighed as he looked at Boomer, "But I see I failed you, and I see the affect the girls are already beginning to have on you,"

"What affects?" Brick questioned, demanded.

Mojo glared at him, "Part of my truce was to provide reports on your powers as you grew up. I've been taking samples of your DNA while you boys are sleeping, and studying it for any clues that may help me protect you boys. The results are undeniable. Each one of you has become more unstable the more you're around those girls. I didn't want to make you aware of it, I wanted to find a cure," he was devastated, and grieved at the state of Boomer, "But I've failed you! I couldn't get through to you boys and every cure I've tried has been a failure!"

"So we're... doomed?"

Brick scowled over at Butch, "We aren't doomed. We aren't in love,"

"Boomer, my sweet boy. I'm afraid he is losing more of his life as we speak," Mojo fell onto Boomer, bringing him close.

"Why did he fall in love! They're stupid girls! How was he so stupid!" Butch wailed.

Brick yelled over them, "He isn't in love! He doesn't know what that is! It's Boomer!"

"He's been affected nonetheless and it's very possible he will die!" Mojo yelled back, "I will never forgive those Powerpuff Girls for this, I–" his mind filled with a sinister greed. His expression twisted, and the boys knew all too well what he thought, "I want those girls destroyed!"

* * *

"_We were once defeated by the Rowdyruff Boys. They were so mean. Boys are such pests, but the Rowdyruff Boys are-"_

She flung her diary at the wall. Frustration made her scream into her pillow, her cries muffled and unable to escape her room. All that escaped were her tears. Nothing she had written into her diary gave her insight for the situation at hand. She realized she had written nothing about their weaknesses and only about how she hated them.

She also realized that she had always engraved into her mind how bad the boys were, never once taking note how they, too, contributed to the peace in Townsville. At any given moment, they could have wreaked havoc in Townsville. They were capable of turning the tables if they ever chose to.

But they hadn't. They laid low, even went to school, and she knew that Brick was right; it was a petty crime, one that didn't compare to the crimes they committed in their past. It used to be they robbed banks, beat the homeless, and tormented the citizens of Townsville.

"_I declare that every one of my former enemies have joined my side to establish this peace."_

She knew she needed to make amends and set things straight with the boys. There was a situation at hand that she knew could be overcomed if they worked together. But she knew Brick well enough to know if she asked questions now, she'd infuriate him. She needed to give him time to ease. Something inside her told her Boomer was going to be ok, that he would wake up before Monday. She trusted her gut, and decided to wait until then.

* * *

But Mojo wasn't the only one who twisted at the thought of revenge. Most importantly, the revenge against the Powerpuff Girls. HIM, awoken by the crack sent deep under Townsville, cracked a wide grin of delight. He'd been waiting-hiding, and hoping that someday, he'd have a sign that would tell him _it _was happening. Brick's incredible power gave him the wake he needed from his slumber. He woke from his slumber not to watch over the girls, or sulk in his chair, letting the boring days pass by. For once, he woke up with glee, and motivation. _It _was happening. The Powerpuff Girls would finally be defeated. And as HIM glanced over himself in the mirror, breath taken by his malicious smile, he knew his boys wouldn't fail him time.

"Get ready girls, because here I come!"

* * *

Ms. Bellum paced back and forth, the seats in her office were empty, and she had expected Professor Utonium in already. Her patience died off when she glanced over the clock and seen the seconds pass too fast. Reaching for her phone to begin dialing Townsville security, the opening door stopped her.

"Profesor!" Ms. Bellum exasperated, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," she hurried him over to him.

"I have some pressing news to tell you," Professor Utonium said, returning her hug, although it was short.

"I know very well that you never call unless it concerns the girls and their safety," Ms. Bellum exhaled softly, "I want to protect the girls as much as you do, Professor,"

"And this is precisely the moment we must protect the girls. Blossom and Bubbles are sure that Boomer is dead,"

"Dead?" her eyes stung, and her heart seemed to pause for too long.

"I'm not sure of this, but the girls were very distraught. They were nearly frightened," Professor Utonium paced, pondering over anything he could point to as the cause, "Bubbles said she kissed him, and he stopped breathing. I've tried to look over the girls charts as I thought, perhaps the boys are still vulnerable to kisses. But I couldn't find anything that could say my hypothesis is true. That's why I've come to you, to ask if I may see the boys' files,"

"Professor, that is confidential. I would have to ask the Mayor, and it would surely cause him to panic," Ms. Bellum faced away, knowing she'd let her mind waiver if she laid eyes on him.

He could ask, and she'd be moved to do anything he wanted. If only he knew, he'd surely ask her again. But he was completely oblivious to this fact, this captivation he had on Ms. Bellum, and he merely said, "I suppose you're right. I apologize for making you worry, Ms. Bellum,"

It was hardly ever that she shared time alone with Professor Utonium. He was a busy man, and she, a busy woman. They managed to build a trusting friendship, but only Ms. Bellum found herself wanting more. Or so she thought, since Professor Utonium never gave her a reason to believe he wanted more. This made her more professional around him, in order to conceal how he made her feel.

"I want to protect the boys, Professor,"

"As do I,"

She was able to stop him from leaving, and opening her drawer, she retrieved the files he came for.

She said, "I trust you. I know you will do something to keep the children safe. You are the man responsible for such wonderful girls, Professor. I know you're capable of anything,"

"The girls were a lucky mistake, Ms. Bellum. I don't deserve such praise," he held onto the files, and stayed longer than he thought he would once he had them.

She softly shook her head, a smile on her lips, "I mean it. I have faith you'll figure this all out, and when you do, you know I'll be here to make the changes you need. I'll stand by you,"

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate that," he said, now at the door, "Thank you, Ms. Bellum," and left her with his farewell.

She watched him leave with a pain in her chest. Seeing him with that dedication to be the best parent to the Powerpuff Girls reminded her as to why she admired him so much. Yet, she felt broken. His love for his girls was the only thing she shared with him. To watch someone she loved get away because she never told him what she thought of him, or what she felt for him… _broke her heart_.

* * *

Mojo wrote harshly what he examined from Boomer's current state. His condition was worsening, and he was beginning to become too unstable for the machines to keep up with his levels. He set aside his papers, realizing it was useless to record him in this state. The outcome seemed to be inevitable. He had nothing to cure Boomer.

And this pained him, as he cried, "I'm a failure of a parent. I am to blame for this. I signed the truce, and that made you boys change your ways," he growled, "If I had followed the path of evil, you would still be here, hating those wretched girls. Wanting to destroy them and make me proud,"

He took a stand, "I won't let you go in vain, my boy. Your brothers will avenge you, and I will make sure they do. We will defeat the Powerpuff Girls!"

* * *

As Blossom lay in her bed, Brick lay on the grass in the park. Far apart from each other, but close in thoughts, they stared at the blankness above them. Neither the clouds nor the ceiling took them out of their thoughts about the other. Blossom, worried about everything that could possibly be happening, reasoned with herself to stay calm. While Brick, angry with everything that had happened, fought with himself to forget it all.

Buttercup heard about the situation when she returned home from trying out for the soccer team. She made it, but it didn't surprise her. She prepared to fly home when Mitch ran up to her. He congratulated her, proud of her accomplishment. She accepted it, although she didn't share his happiness about it. He hadn't noticed, as he was overcome with joy that she finally talked to him, and wasn't near the Rowdyruff.

He ran off, kicking the soccer ball, his miniscule strength compared to hers sent the ball flying for only moments before it landed like a feather onto the field. Then she realized that she truly hated this life of being held back, being told what to do, and being good to everyone because she couldn't stick up for herself when people like Mitch were unable to defend themselves. There were times she wanted to slap him, times she wanted to show him how to really kick a ball.

But he wouldn't let her, and he wouldn't care, because he wanted her to be a normal girl.

She remembered him shouting, "Great things are starting to happen as soon as that ruff is away from you!"

He also made her realize that he hurt her by saying that. He changed to her, and before, she didn't know why. Now she knew exactly why she'd seen Mitch differently. She knew why she wanted to be his friend long after he'd become so behaved. She liked him, she truly liked him. She had fun with him; drawing outside the lines, meeting in the early morning to do pranks on other students.

He wasn't the same. She also, no longer felt the same. She flew off that day, crying. She flew into the house, not stopping to know why Bubbles was crying terribly, and locked herself in her room. Bubbles had cried so loud, she couldn't miss a single word she'd said. Boomer was dead.

It shouldn't have mattered. It shouldn't have made her cry more. But it did, because to her, boys were gross. They'd always been gross. Except for one. Who was so gross, Buttercup couldn't use it as an insult, anymore. He embraced being gross, he embraced _breaking the rules_. He took pride in it, relished in the fact that he was strong, brute, and everything she wanted to be.

Staring at that shirt she bought thinking she needed it to let out her anger, it proved now, that she should have never brought it home. He had a smile that wasn't good, it wasn't prime. But it was a true reflection of who he was. A Rowdyruff Boy.

A gross, undeniable, incredible, and disgusting fact that she accepted. And it seemed all those things to her, because she knew deep down, she didn't think of him that way. He proved to her that he was who he was. Her counterpart, and her breath of fresh air.

* * *

Brick, for the first time, listened to Mojo when he told him to take a seat at the table. Butch also sat at the table, prepared to hear Mojo's plan. They both gave him their full attention.

"You will attack tomorrow," Mojo began, saying seriously, "This will be _our _day, boys. For Boomer, you will stick to this plan as I lay it out here. Those girls may think they've got you wrapped around their fingers, but you will use that against them. I want you both to lure those girls in the center of Townsville. Use their trust for you and make them feel secure. Make sure as many of Townsville's citizens are near, because they will also pay for Boomer's death,"

Butch's urge to shiver was uncontrollable.

"When Brick feels the time is right, he will give the signal for you to attack those citizens," Mojo faced Butch, "You are the fastest I know, Butch. I have faith you will surely attack most of the citizens before Brick is overpowered by those Powerpuff Girls. I want you to strike fear into Townsville, and there's no one more capable than you, Brick,"

Brick faced Mojo, as he continued, "You alone can put those girls in their place beneath you. You can put Townsville security buckling in their suits in pure fear of you. Butch may be stronger, but you are _evil_,"

"I won't let you down," he said, looking to Butch with a sinister grin.

* * *

Townsville bustled with citizens who shopped. The stores were the busiest they'd been the whole week. It was the last day to pick up on sales, and purchase the last of the Rowdyruff t-shirts. Many of the citizens who already bought the shirts proudly wore them to shop.

The girls decided to shop, as Buttercup needed new gear for the soccer team. They were out in an attempt to distract themselves from Friday, as well. Blossom and Bubbles followed Buttercup into the sports shop, and browsed through the merchandise.

"These soccer balls feel so fragile," Buttercup squeezed a soccer ball lightly, only to have it on the verge of exploding.

Bubbles, still very much depressed, looked at the blue color themes of sports shirts and mumbled, "Everything looks so blue…"

"Oh, Bubbles," Blossom made her way over to cradle her, "There's more than just those shirts to look at. How about we visit the candy shop, after?"

"Oh, Blossom!" Bubbles sobbed, crying in her arms.

"Blossom, that isn't helping," Buttercup said rather obviously.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles, what did I say?"

"It's just, he loves candy…," she softly sobbed out.

Blossom knew they couldn't wait any longer. Bubbles had been affected for too long without knowing if Boomer was well or not. She grabbed Buttercup, "We can't shop and pretend like nothing's going on. We have to find Mojo, we have to find out what happened to Boomer,"

Buttercup pulled her arm away, as if she protested. But she nodded to Blossom, and said, "You don't have to make me come along. I want to help them,"

Blossom gave an approving nod back, as the three girls ran out from the store, ready to fly to Mojo's home, when Butch and Brick were seen floating above the shopping center. Blossom shouted out first, hopeful at the sight of him, "Brick!"

She thought he smiled at her welcomingly, but as she flew closer to him with her sisters, he wasn't smiling. She flew back, her sisters doing the same when they'd seen the boys looking overcome with insidiousness.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Powderpuff Girls. Exactly where we want them," Brick said, menacingly, "Butch, I think the girls are out having _fun_. And I thought you'd be worried about Boomer. I guess we really aren't the only ones who haven't changed, am I right, puff?"

"Brick, what are you talking about? We want to-"

"Destroy us!" Brick chuckled, deeply, sinisterly, "Well that's not going to happen. Butch!"

Butch shook with overpowering trembles, and flew down to the citizens when Brick shouted, "I say we have some fun!"

The girls moved out of Butch's way, barely avoiding colliding into him. Blossom watched as he landed onto the street, the force of his landing causing large cracks to run across the street. Then he made his victim of an innocent citizen by punching him so hard, the man was sent flying to the other side of Townsville.

Bubbles gasped, "Butch! Please, stop!"

Buttercup was set on giving him a taste of his own medicine, and she flew off after him. Bubbles flew off after her, and Blossom turned to face Brick.

"What have you done!"

"What have _I _done?"

Blossom breathed heavily, "He's down there, hurting the citizens! Make him stop!"

"Sorry, _Blossom_," Brick sounded sincere. But it was all a front, as he gave Blossom a hard punch to her stomach. She was sent downward, hitting the ground with a flash of light surrounding her.

Buttercup and Bubbles stopped fighting Butch, as they all looked to the damage Blossom's fall caused. The entire street was no longer there, the dirt below exposed so deeply, she was nowhere to be seen. From that hole she fell into, a cloud of smoke manifested in the form of a portal.

Brick couldn't believe his eyes. As the smoke vanished, in its place appeared a lipstick painted HIM. He held out a claw, in a manner that was flamboyant, announcing himself, "My boys! Your father has arrived!"

"HIM!" all the teens said in surprise.

"That's my name, don't wear it out! It's been such a long time since I've seen you children. And my, _oh my_!" He went over to Buttercup and Bubbles, who in their distraction upon seeing HIM were captured with Butch's hand pulling their hair and holding them back, "Oh, don't struggle! He'll only pull harder, and your hair is perhaps your best asset. You girls have grown up so beautifully,"

"Butch, let go!" Buttercup tried to reach behind her to fight off Butch, but HIM put a claw around her neck.

"I've waited to see you girls so helpless! I won't ruin this chance! I won't retreat! I will see to it you girls meet your fate today!"

Bubbles cried out, "Why! Why are you doing this!"

"Oh, don't cry my dear Bubbles," he taunted her, then looked to Butch who knew what he wanted. He pulled Bubbles by the hair harder, causing her to cry. Buttercup shouted at her to not let him make her cry, but she couldn't prevent herself from doing so, and she cried out in pain.

The sound gave HIM a great feeling of satisfaction. He said, "I've waited too long to hear such symphony. It won't hurt to let you girls know just how all this conspired. It's been a plan in the making for ten years. I have no more secrets to keep," but in fact, he did.

Brick stood above HIM, his ears catching every word he said.

"When you girls defeated my boys, I knew they weren't strong enough to defeat you. Not then and possibly never would be. So I knew I had to retreat and hope that I could return and finally defeat you girls if I was ever given the chance. And when I found out you girls made a truce for all the villains, I realized that _that_ was I needed. I devised a plan to use that truce to my advantage. In that truce, you planned to reform what was once evil, but you girls don't realize that the Rowdyruff Boys didn't choose to be evil. They were _born evil_.

I knew your truce wouldn't change that. You may of tamed the boys, and Mojo could discipline them enough to behave, but they can _never _change _who they are_. I told Mojo that you girls would have the boys at your feet, because it was fate you'd cross paths, I seen it in a premonition. I put fear into that Mojo so he would never allow the boys to come in contact with you girls. So I told him a story.

A story about how three little boys grow up and fall in love. _And die_. It worked wonders. He believed me. But I didn't tell him the entire premonition I had, because it isn't _love_ that destroys my boys. It's denial _and the rejection of it_. I knew Mojo wasn't capable of figuring out that denying love would be the catalyst. And he fell right into it, so perfectly. The boys are unstable the more they reject the love they have, that they will be utterly unstoppable before they are destroyed. They'll be so powerful, you girls _won't stand a chance_,"

"So you're sacrificing us so that you can defeat the puffs?"

HIM set his attention on Brick, with a cooing, fatherly appeal, "Not in vain, Brick. I have the power to bring you back. But the girls, they _can't_ come back. I _won't _bring them back,"

"Butch," Bubbles panted out in a shallow breath, "You don't have to do this, we can fight HIM together, just like the monster. Please,"

"Butch!" Brick yelled to him, "You heard HIM. We can finally get what we've wanted. Those puffs destroyed,"

"Butch, you dweeb," Buttercup spat out, fighting against his grip with more might than Bubbles, "If you fight me now, I won't back out and I promise you I'll give you a real fight. You won't forget it. _Ever_,"

HIM spoke last, lighting the match to his uncontrollable instability, "My boy, this is what you want. This is what you were made for,"

He threw the girls in the air by their hair, flying first to Buttercup, impacting her with two punches, then hurling her into Bubbles. HIM snickered without restraint, delving into the feeling of cunning delight at seeing the girls overpowered. Brick flew down to the hole he sent Blossom into, but he stopped when he saw she wasn't lying lifeless inside.

She was behind him, kicking him in the back, her Powerpuff strength sending him across the street. She went for it, knowing the time to fight him had come. She couldn't let her guard down, she couldn't hold back. She had to push aside everything she thought was true about him. Through the pain, both physically and emotionally, as she fought him back, only fueled her to keep going.

They weren't human; they could punch each other with more impactful force than an oncoming train hitting a brick wall, and still pick themselves up to fight more. They were both hitting anywhere they thought would cause the most inflicting damage, without thinking. Now wasn't the time to tell him how she completely betrayed she felt. She let him know through her fists, her kicks, and her anger.

In this instance, she was just as strong as her counterpart, who was fighting both her and his own will. He was unstable, overpowering, and he still couldn't keep her down. Neither could he keep her out of his mind. By now, she had bruises all over those legs he cherished. He'd given her cuts from the ground scratching her skin when he sent her colliding into it. Her beautiful face was a mess of hot tears and stunning rage. He never landed a punch on that precious face; he didn't want to remember her this way.

He wanted to see her the way he had her last: in his arms. Covered in his scent, filled with happiness. He wanted to see her look at him in any other way than the way she did now. With _acceptance_.

But she never would. There seemed to be no possible way she would ever accept him, now, he believed. This ruined everything he'd done to show her he changed his ways. He betrayed himself after each time he hit her. And he couldn't live with regret if this was the last day he would ever see her. He wanted to prove now that he wasn't deserving of any chances. That if she hated him, it was all justified. If she never wanted to trust him, she had every right to.

* * *

Professor Utonium gathered his materials in a frenzy. Every few minutes, the ground shook beneath him. He hoped it wasn't one of the girls falling, as he was informed the Rowdyruff Boys were now attacking the city.

He was successful in convincing Ms. Bellum to not intervene with sending the Townsville security. He knew, from studying the boys' files, they were too powerful. The men would be risking their lives if they attacked them with their weapons.

He told her he'd taken the charts with the boys' data and was able to concoct a possible serum that would save the boys. It wasn't a cure, he hadn't had enough time to increase the strength of the serum, but it had enough kick to it to restrain the boys.

A car horn honked just outside, and he took a run for the door. Hoping inside, Ms. Bellum reached over him as he sat to shut the door and yelled, "Floor it! Take us to Mojo's laboratory!"

"Mayor, Ms. Bellum, I am thankful you took my word,"

"Professor Utonium, I do hope you know what you're doing!" The Mayor panicked, "Because I don't know what on earth I'll do if the Powerpuff Girls are defeated!"

"That won't happen, Mayor," Ms. Bellum reassured him, "I trust the Professor is making the right decision,"

"I assure you, I am. One drop of this serum will revert the boys powers stable enough to match the girls,"

"It isn't looking good out there, Professor! Those boys are destroying Townsville!" The Mayor pointed to the window, as the others looked on at the broken windows of high towers, and the smoke all around the city.

"Professor," Ms. Bellum called out to him, unsure, "I believed in the boys' reformation. I'm not so sure they can be trusted,"

"We can't give up on the boys, Ms. Bellum. They showed they could protect Townsville. Something is amiss here, and I know Mojo knows more than he's letting on,"

The driver slammed on the brakes and the car stopped. They all stepped out, as Townsville Security stepped out from the cars that followed them. They shot the door to Mojo's laboratory with weapons, blasting it open.

"Mojo! Show yourself!" Ms. Bellum threatened.

"Mojo, stop this! Townsville is ruined!" The Mayor pulled at his hair, more frantic than ever.

"Oh, Professor Utonium, how nice of you to stop by," Mojo came out from behind a closed door, holding a weapon.

The security prepared their guns, but Ms. Bellum held a hand up, "Hold your fire, men! I want to hear him,"

"I always wanted to be evil. I always wanted to have my time to shine. I thought that was all I'd ever care for in my life," Mojo played with his weapon, "Until I created the boys. I never cared for anything more than raising them and protecting them,"

"We mean no harm, Mojo," Professor Utonium neared him with caution, "We're here to save the boys. They're unstable, and can die,"

"Mojo, the boys are attacking Townsville, they are unstable and must be stopped!" The Mayor screeched, unable to keep himself quiet through the panic.

"Isn't that what you've always wanted? You forced my boys into supervision because you never trusted them. You all wanted my boys to leave Townsville,"

Professor Utonium was steady with an arm he reached out to Mojo, "No, Mojo. I would never want to destroy the boys. Neither do the girls,"

"No, Professor! That is a lie!" Mojo screamed out, "Those girls made my boys fall in love! They have managed to find a way to destroy them once again! But I won't fail my boys this time! This time, I will defeat the Powerpuff Girls, once and for all!"

Professor Utonium wanted to attempt to get through to Mojo by showing his serum could save them, but a cloud of smoke pushed him away. Ms. Bellum and the Mayor stood back, seeing HIM step out from the cloud of smoke.

Without another word, HIM brought a claw down to strike Mojo, and forced him to the ground on his knees, "Stupid monkey! This is not a victory for you! You don't have the capability of destroying the Powerpuff Girls. You've done enough to foil my greatest plan! Boomer is dead because of your idiocy! If I knew you'd be an imbecile to brainwash, I would of done this entire thing myself!"

Mojo repeated, appalled, "B-Brainwashed!"

"Did you think I'd really tell you how to protect the boys! You're the reason they've ever been destroyed! You let them get kissed by the girls and now you've let them fall in love!"

Ms. Bellum now ordered the men to shoot, but HIM materialized a cloud of smoke from a wave of his claw, absorbing the energy of the bullets. He sneered at Ms. Bellum, "You wench! You can't possibly think you can hurt me!"

HIM aimed the energetic bullets back to them, as he glared, "I am practically unstoppable now that I have the boys more powerful than ever! They will enact my revenge on the girls and will be sacrificed!"

HIM was a conniving, manipulative being with malevolent dedication. He'd never intended on bringing the boys back, he always wanted to be the one to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, so that he may become the most powerful being.

"Sacrificed!" Mojo dared to repeat him a second time, this time with more courage, as he took his aim off the group and now pointed it to HIM.

He made his confession, spilling all the secrets of his master plan at work, "This is my chance to be the most powerful! I'll finally be able to rule over Townsville, and nothing and no one will be able to overpower me! The Powerpuff Girls will be defeated by the Rowdyruff Boys and in the process, they will explode from their instability, leaving me the only one left to reap the power of being the almighty!"

Mojo pulled the trigger on his weapon, a mighty beam shot at HIM. He wasn't expecting Mojo to attack, and he was hit by the beam. Ms. Bellum signaled the security to take HIM down. As they let loose their ammo at HIM, she dragged the Mayor out to safety.

Professor Utonium didn't follow them to safety. He, instead, made a run over to Mojo's aid, who'd been blasted by HIM before he could avoid the energetic bullets.

The Townsville security fought HIM with all the power their weapons contained, as Professor cradled Mojo. Concerned, he glanced rapidly for any blood, swiftly removing his lab coat to wrap around Mojo's midsection.

"Professor… I'm sorry…"

"Hush, now. You're losing too much blood, you mustn't risk talking in this condition,"

Mojo coughed out more blood, too weak to wipe it away, "I've caused all this…"

Professor Utonium hushed him, shaking his head, "I don't blame you, Mojo. Your love for the boys has lead you astray. I see you were overcome with protecting the boys that you weren't in the right state of mind. But I believe I have a cure for the boys," he tried to keep Mojo's head up. He began to apply more pressure to his wound, knowing that any more talking needed to happen soon, "I won't let the boys die, Mojo. You have my word,"

"Boomer… not… dead..." Mojo felt his blood pool under him. His eyes fell with a heaviness, and he didn't have the energy to keep them from falling.

HIM shrieked when the number of weapons hit him too rapidly for him to absorb all the bullet and retreated. Townsville security quickly retreated, as well, unaware that Professor Utonium was still inside. He lay his head low, his lab coat now covered Mojo.

The ground shook and he shot up, feeling the serum in his pocket. He heard Mojo's last words, and knew he needed to find Boomer. He raced off, disappearing into each room. He searched each one until he came to face Boomer laying on a bed.

Ms. Bellum ran back into the laboratory, worried over Professor Utonium. Looking for him, she came across his lab coat. She knew the figure that lay underneath it, hidden from sight. There wasn't time for her to mourn, she needed to find him.

Boomer had taken the serum well, as Professor Utonium used Mojo's machine to track his levels. The serum's effects were slowly beginning to take place, as Boomer began to stir in his bed.

Ms. Bellum pushed the door open where she heard the loud sound of beeping, coming face to face with Boomer and Professor Utonium.

"Boomer, you're alive!"

Boomer stirred, then jolted out of his bed when his room began to tremble. He gasped, "What's going on!"

Professor Utonium grabbed him, "You must listen to me, Boomer!"

"Hey, what's the big issue!"

Ms. Bellum spoke, gravely, "Townsville is in terrible danger, your brothers are in even greater danger. HIM is back and he has your brothers fighting the girls, so you must listen, or they will all die!"

"Boomer, your brothers are unstable, and you were just now so unstable you were sent into a sleep. It is your body's reaction against the instability of the Chemical X within you. I've injected a serum that will drain you enough to remain stable," Professor Utonium said, and Boomer listened as he recalled his last moments before he lost consciousness, "You're still very unstable, but the serum will continue to drain you, until you've reached normal levels,"

"Professor, you're a man of pure geniusness," Ms. Bellum realized that he'd given them a great opportunity. She cut off Professor Utonium from asking for an explanation, saying, "HIM has devised a plan to not only destroy the girls, but to also destroy you and your brothers. In this unstable state, you can fight against HIM alongside the girls. He'll be overpowered,"

"How do I know you're telling the truth!"

Professor Utonium breathed out heavily, "Mojo is dead. HIM killed him. He plans on destroying everything and everyone in Townsville, including you and your brothers. They're attacking the girls, they've been manipulated,"

"Mojo's… dead?" Boomer had a hard time accepting this.

"Come with me," Ms. Bellum said, with a gesture.

Outside his bedroom lay Mojo beneath a white cloth. He didn't want to go any further or any closer to the body. He buried his head in hands.

Professor Utonium approached him and placed a gentle hand on his back, and said, "He tried to fight HIM. He wanted to protect you,"

Boomer's memories of Mojo played in his mind. The most treasured, however, made his eyes fill with broken tears. Brick and Butch had been relentlessly teasing him, when Mojo threatened to punish them if they went on. They had laughed in Mojo's face and flew off, and Mojo told Boomer words he would never forget.

"_Don't cry, my boy. Wipe those tears and learn to fight back. Your brothers think they can tease you because you're weaker. You're not. You have a heart, and that heart of yours will be your most powerful weapon someday. Don't let them make you think otherwise._"

He wanted to listen to him then, but always pushed his emotions aside so his brothers could treat him with more respect. Yet, now, the emotions were too strong with the death of Mojo and the knowledge that HIM wanted his brothers dead.

"Professor, lady," Boomer's eyes reddened from the sadness and also from the fury, he felt the strongest he'd ever been, "I won't let my brothers die. I'll protect them _and _the Powerpuff Girls!"

* * *

Buttercup had fought to protect his brothers once, and he wasn't going to let her and her sisters go down. He was going to make to it that his brothers know what HIM had done.

Butch inflicted Bubbles with a kick to her backside, then turned to fight off Buttercup. She picked herself up, attacking him for what seemed to be for the millionth time. He'd truly overpowered both girls, maniacally laughing as he watched them get back up to fight him some more.

"Is this what you call a real fight, puff!" He blurted out, making her think he felt let down. He turned back to Bubbles as she came at him, sending her down for the final time. The force of his punch and the hit from the ground below knocked her out.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Buttercup had enough of it, seeing Bubbles being pushed down by him lit a bomb within her.

She overtook herself with a newfound strength. In actuality, she wasn't any more powerful than before. Taking every hit he gave her unlocked a newfound potential within her from the will to keep going. She put so much power into the following hits colliding into him, that she was becoming as powerful as he was in his unstable state.

He had zero preparation for this, and he as he was sent back from the waves of her punches, her amazing speed let her keep up with him. She released everything she felt in those punches, and then let him fall into the ground the same way he'd done to Bubbles. His body created a gigantic crater, the dirt from below falling onto him. It was a more severe image of Buttercup in that field he found himself in and he growled at her.

She called out to him, with courage, "You want more of that! Come get some!" the stance she took above him in complete awareness of any move he wanted to come at her with.

"So you still got it in you!"

"And so much more!"

His eyes twisted, "Then why do you hold back! Fight me like you mean it!"

"Oh, I'm done holding back!" she let her lips fall, a scowl appeared, but her eyes expressed heartache, "_You _showed me that holding back is pathetic! It's stupid! All I've ever done is hold back, and let people tell me how to act! Then you came along!"

Those lips of hers quivered in a bid to hold back tears, to keep her dignity high, and he stared on. There was a feeling that held him back. Some kind of weight that made his heart dive into his stomach.

"But you want to know what's even stupider?" Buttercup shut her eyes, imprisoning the tears where they belonged, "I let you prove to me that you aren't just gross… you're you… and I liked that…"

Butch now clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and still none of that eased the pain he felt from the most powerful blow she'd given him. Boomer flew into his vision, flying toward Buttercup giving Butch the idea he was there to fight her.

Buttercup had her fists up, ready to take on both boys. But as she prepared to punch Butch, whose speed had him reach her first, she was beat to the first punch. Boomer punched Butch, the emotions boiling inside him, causing Butch to fall back down. Boomer's mix of emotions and instablity had done it for Butch in an instant as he impacted the ground.

Buttercup shouted, shocked, "Boomer! What're you-"

"You said not to say it," Boomer smirked at her, "So I won't. But I'm not here to fight you, I know what HIM wants, and I won't let him destroy you or my brothers,"

She scoffed out in a small chuckle, "I can't believe it, you out of everyone taking down Butch,"

"Eh, he kinda deserved it even if this wasn't happening," Boomer shrugged, then flurried, "Where are the others?"

"Brick and Blossom are fighting somewhere, and Bubbles is out cold,"

Boomer scurried his eyes to find her, and when he'd seen her, his emotions surged with more fury. He said he needed to help her, but Buttercup held him back, "We don't have time right now, we have to find Brick and Blossom,"

* * *

HIM hovered above Townsville, watching the destruction that took place. Smoke engulfed entire buildings, and flashes of light could be seen going off every few moments. He sneered widely, enjoying the thought that it was either Brick or Butch sending one of the girls into the ground that caused the lights.

Then a blinding light came, and it was so grand, HIM felt a chill knowing it was Butch doing what he did best. There wasn't a doubt that Butch was overwhelmingly powerful in this state. He had a craving to relax with a bowl of popcorn, as he usually did when he watched events unfold in the comfort of his chair.

But then he'd seen a flash of blue off in the distance, and perked up. It was unmistakingly a dark blue, that of his sensitive boy. "What?" he voiced out, "Is that Boomer?"

Following his streak of color was an even brighter, grander flash of light, and HIM become delighted, "I knew this day would turn out wonderfully!"

And all he believed was happening was ruined, when he'd seen Boomer's streak and Buttercup's fly toward the skies. He didn't witness a fight, like he expected. They were far away, but not far enough to make it clear to HIM they were _talking_.

"What is the meaning of this!"

He had seen enough, and when he hadn't seen Butch's streak, he pieced together what happened. He fused his brows nearly into one, as he narrowed them, then muttered darkly, "Boomer you have disappointed me. I'll punish you for this,"

* * *

"Hurry, Mayor!" Ms. Bellum shouted.

The Mayor ran as fast as he could with stumpy legs. Boomer had flown off too fast for their cars to keep up. Professor Utonium, Ms. Bellum and the Mayor ran to the destroyed Townsville center, their security following closely behind.

"Do not shoot unless I say so, men! Stay behind me!" Ms. Bellum's bravery caught the look of Professor Utonium.

He moved to stand in front of her, hands out as an extra form of protection. He shielded Ms. Bellum from an oncoming red beam. He felt absolutely invincible, but the beam wasn't long enough to burn him, and had only seared off the tips of his shoes.

Ms. Bellum heard him gulp, and then lowered his arm, "Professor, although I admire your courage, you shouldn't risk your life for me. You aren't immortal,"

"Well, I-" Professor Utonium stuttered, "I am well aware of that now,"

She laughed with a fairy flutter, then said, "Our girls and Boomer will protect us. I know it,"

* * *

Brick aimed his lazer beams at Blossom, but she flew out of the way from those, as well. He hadn't been able to hit her, despite the fact that she stopped fighting him. Instead, she flew away from him, as if she gave up fighting. He chased after her and was intent on landing a blow to her.

"Stop running away! It won't change anything!"

Blossom flew off, knowing she'd lost him. She flew down to what used to be a park, but was now a mess of craters and debris. Against the trunk of one of the surviving trees, she threw herself against it, clutching her chest. Freely, her tears fell, now that she was out of his sight. Logically, she should've seen this outcome possible from a mile away. Had she listened to her sense of logic rather than believe in hopes, she would've been able to prevent any of this from happening.

She let her guard down the moment she kissed him. That kiss erased any logic that told her it wasn't right. She kissed him back when her heart told her it was. In the end, it proved to be wrong. She proved to be wrong about everything, and about him, especially. At least, that's what she wanted to believe.

Then suddenly, her throat enclosed around her, and she stared into crimson eyes. Her legs were thrown in kicks, trying to pry Brick off. But her legs didn't reach him from the distance between them. His hands crushed her throat, and with all her direness, she tried to breath. She started choking, and could only say, "_Please!_"

The ground hit her in the face, as she grasped at the swell she felt in her throat. Coughing, she struggled to find her breath now that his hands weren't strangling her anymore. Seeing her vulnerable was all he focused on, his crimson eyes glowing at the start of another beam he aimed right at her.

Before he could shoot it out, he was grabbed from behind, and was taken away. Boomer seen Buttercup fly off, restraining Brick, and he knelt beside Blossom. She was too weak to fight him, and pushed away from him.

"No, Blossom, I'm not here to hurt you," he tried to help her by patting her back, "HIM is not going to get away with what he's done. I know what he's planning, and I can't let that happen,"

"Boomer…" Blossom struggled to call out.

"Just heal real quick, I've got to go help Buttercup," he said, then left her.

His will to fight against his brothers caused a frenzy in her head. All she could think of was, "_What's happening_?"

* * *

Brick was clasped in place from Buttercup's arms around him, she used all her might to keep him from escaping her grasp. He, feeling enraged, said, "Get the _fuck_ off me! Let me go!"

"No! You're going to stay put!"

Boomer caught up to them, and Brick ceased. Looking at his brother shocked him, as the last he knew, he was lifeless.

"Brick, you have to listen to me-"

"Listen to _you_!" he floored his voice through gritted teeth, "_You listen_! Get this puff off me!"

"No, Brick! I'm not going to listen to you! The Powerpuff Girls _aren't_ our enemy! HIM-"

HIM's cloud of smoke appeared, and he snaked his tongue around Boomer's name, "_Boomer! _We all thought you were dead! What a pleasure to know you're very much alive,"

Boomer extreme glare burned at HIM, "_You_!"

"_Me_! Your loving savior! I have come to save you and your brothers from the Powerpuff Girls!"

"No, you're here to take over! You've brainwashed my brothers and when they destroy the puffs for you, you'll destroy them, too!"

"Now, what makes you say that!" he acted playfully.

"You've killed Mojo!"

The news struck Brick. HIM continued his playful mannerisms, "Oh, Boomer! You're the one who's been brainwashed! Mojo tried to protect me from Townsville's men! They attacked me, and they were going to kill you, and Mojo did the only thing he could to protect us!"

"That's… that can't be…" Boomer felt himself go cold, as if his heart seemed to stop.

"My dear, boy. You were always the most naive," HIM frowned, his eyes fell at the corners, and he looked convincing, "That is the truth about Mojo's death. And if I have to, I, too, will join Mojo in death if it means protecting you boys from the Powerpuff Girls. But it doesn't have to end that way. You are stronger, more powerful than the girls. You can defeat them, once and for all. I'll always bring you boys back, _always_,"

"Don't listen to him, Boomer! We don't want to destroy you!"

"Boomer, don't let her fool you! This is what she's always wanted! To destroy you and your brothers!"

Hearing the yelling around him as muffled voices, trying to make it all make sense, Brick started travelling deep into his mind. Delving as far back as he could, remembering anything that would reveal the complete truth. Anything-anything at all. And it hit him. Straight out of Mojo's mouth, before any of this had ever begun.

"_If I were to ever revert to my old ways, it would be to keep you boys safe. I'd die protecting you if I ever knew there was a threat at hand that wanted to destroy you boys,"_

"You're lying,"

"What did you say?" HIM looked below at Brick.

"How did Boomer wake up from the condition he was in? Mojo said he had no cure, that he was becoming worse and worse," Brick set his scowl upon HIM, and although he didn't show it, that scowl of his buckled HIM's knees, "I know you didn't save Boomer. You'd have to make him less powerful and more stable and that wouldn't go along with your plan to destroy those puffs. And if you didn't save Boomer, and Mojo never gave him a cure, I have a feeling you weren't the one who brought him back,"

"Because he wasn't," Boomer revealed, "It was the Professor,"

HIM seethed with anger. Such an anger so unruly was let out the way HIM knew how. Instantly, he averted his vision on Brick, knowing he now risked soiling his plan. Buttercup seen HIM ready to attack, and pulled away her arms around Brick.

Feeling himself freed, Brick caught HIM's claw in his hand, and looked into his eyes with intensity, "We both know you don't stand a chance against me. I'll _never _listen to you, again. _You're dead_ to me."

* * *

Professor Utonium was able to make out Blossom emerging from the trees, and not caring if her ran out into danger, he ran toward her. Ms. Bellum prepared the security once she saw him run off, ready to protect him in the case he was targeted. He arrived at Blossom's aid, surrounding her into his arms, holding her close.

"I was so afraid something had happened to you!"

Blossom breathed out, "I'm sorry, Professor. I let all of Townsville down,"

"No, no… don't think that. You didn't know," he embraced her with unconditional love, then placed the remaining two serums he'd concocted in her hand, "You were tasked with a great responsibility,"

"Professor, what are these?" she looked down to the serums in her hand.

"It's a serum. It will make the boys stable," he now made her look at him, "I know you went into this wanting to make this decision alone. But you're not alone, Blossom,"

Trickling down her face were more tears, but the Professor held back, and said, "You know why I made these. You know what my decision is, but you don't have to listen to me. You don't have to if you don't want to,"

Logic. It was what she always thought drove her to know right from wrong. Then her heart got in the way. Right and wrong never seemed to be so difficult to differentiate, even when her mind made sense of the obvious choice. There was a war that went on from the first time she'd seen him. This wasn't like graffiti; this wasn't a petty crime. He'd taken part in destroying Townsville-in wanting to destroy _her_.

There was no excuse. There was no possibility he could ever change. He was destined like a match to light with fire.

At least, that's what she wanted to believe.

"I want to do it," she whispered, "I want to save them."

* * *

Boomer grabbed HIM by the heel of his leather boots, and treated him like a bat, with the ground being the ball. Brick kicked him, throwing him into the air, where Buttercup punched him clean in his gut. He was beaten to a pulp, overpowered by the three teens.

They came together, hovering over a helpless HIM. He shivered and pleaded with his eyes for mercy, as his lips were too swollen for him to open his mouth.

"Guess you aren't gonna take over Townsville," Boomer taunted.

"Guess there's an even bigger sissy than you," Brick said, smirking at Boomer, "But it wouldn't be the same if you weren't here,"

Boomer smiled, happy. For the first time, Brick smiled. Boomer then looked around him, seeing Buttercup behind them, and flew to her. Without giving her the chance to speak, he grabbed her by the hand, and she was taken against her will to stand beside him and Brick.

Brick dropped his smile, "The hell are you doing-"

"It wouldn't be the same if it wasn't three of us," Boomer brought her closer to stand beside him, "And since Butch isn't here, I thought we'd finish HIM with the next best fighter,"

Buttercup wanted to feel offended by being second after a gross boy, but she couldn't help a smile. Brick never thought he'd let a Powerpuff Girl join his side, as a member of his team. But he experienced another first, and it seemed to be that he couldn't deny it. He accepted the puff.

"Ok, Boomer, Buttercup,"

Buttercup wanted to protest any orders from the Rowdyruff, but he was stern. By saying her name in that way Blossom did, she saw in him those qualities that Blossom possessed. He was a leader; he was in charge. He could be all those, because although he wasn't as mighty as Buttercup, or as sentient as Boomer, he was fearless and wise. He'd exposed HIM for the liar and manipulator he was.

For that, she'd looked at him not with disgust, but with respect.

"Time to end this shit!"

* * *

Townsville security lined up, becoming a human wall as Brick, Boomer and Buttercup landed back down to the ground. They then raised their guns at the three.

"Boomer, Buttercup," Ms. Bellum began, "Move out of the way."

"Ms. Bellum, Brick isn't to blame," Buttercup objected.

But she didn't stop Ms. Bellum from speaking on, "Brick Jojo, Townsville security will hereby detain you for the cause of all this destruction. As stated in the truce, which you were upheld to abide by, you will now face the consequences of this act of violence against Townsville and the Powerpuff Girls. You will now be escorted out of Townsville,"

Boomer stepped forward, "But the truce is over!"

Ms. Bellum moved to her side, as Blossom came into view, and said, "It was confidential that Blossom expressed her concern that the Rowdyruff Boys were still poised as a threat, but I am now making this public. Blossom will now make her honest, sincere decision regarding the reformation of the Rowdyruff Boys,"

Boomer and Buttercup faced her, their features hopeful that she would understand that Brick was responsible for also saving Townsville. But she would say nothing of the sort when she began by saying, "Firstly, I want to apologize to each and everyone of you. I betrayed your trust, when the truth is, I never accepted the Rowdyruff Boys at the ceremony as being reformed, and trustworthy. I didn't want to put Townsville in chaos if I said this publically, but I am saying this now, as I see that had I been honest to begin with, none of this would ever happen. The Rowdyruff Boys have not reformed, and can not remain citizens of Townsville, anymore."

"You can't say that, Blossom! You can't do this!" Buttercup yelled, "If it wasn't for Brick, we would all be dead! He saved us!"

Brick then interrupted her, "The puff is right. We don't belong here. We will never be good. We accept the consequences,"

Blossom avoided his gaze. Ms. Bellum gave the orders, "Arrest him."

He didn't need to be restrained, as he willingly held his hands out, an energy cuffing him at the wrist. Boomer fought with a yell as the security restrained him, "This isn't fair!"

"Lead us to the last one," a security man said to Buttercup.

She didn't care if he wasn't a super human, she turned and gave him a swift punch to his face. The other men then restrained her, and forced her to lead them to Butch. They restrained him, as well. The boys were then forced into Townsville prison, where they would be held until morning, when they would be officially outcasted out of Townsville by the Mayor and for all to see.

* * *

Professor Utonium carried Bubbles inside. He headed for his recovery to help her heal from the severe damages that inflicted her.

Blossom tried to reason with Buttercup, "I had no other choice-"

"No other choice?" Buttercup spat her words back at her, "You never wanted another choice. They messed up, Blossom! Everyone does!"

"Messing up is spilling milk, not attacking an entire city and innocent citizens!"

"They were being manipulated! Mojo is _dead_! Was that their fault, too?" her words had Blossom hang her head low, "It wouldn't matter. You'd still be here, blaming them. You know they're not going anywhere. I would be here, probably agreeing with you and I always thought that I never would. But you made me spend an entire week with a gross boy, a Rowdyruff Boy, who made me feel free. Dare I say it, he was almost my friend,"

"They still attacked us. They still showed us what I wanted to give them the chance to prove us wrong about,"

"You never gave them a chance. I gave them a chance,"

"And you're going to let them take advantage of your trust and forgive them?"

Buttercup scoffed, "I don't forgive them, Blossom. I just got to know them. But even if they're not good, they've proven to _me _that they can _do _good. That they'd _rather be good_ than bad. They'd rather have fun than listen to every single rule there is in the book. They're not like us,"

Blossom scowled, "That's exactly why they shouldn't be around us, or the citizens,"

"No, that's exactly why they've reformed." Buttercup finished their conversation by walking out on her.

* * *

Brick and Butch were injected with the serum before they were all forced into a cell. Butch stirred slightly, almost waking up. He'd been stuck in a deep sleep and motionless until he was given the serum. Brick knew that he wasn't knocked out, he was coming out of the same condition Boomer had been in the day he fell unconscious.

HIM said that rejecting love would make them unstable, Brick thought over. He never said what falling in love would do, and Brick began to link the heavy sleeping to falling in love. He couldn't be sure of it without asking Boomer how he felt, but before he could, Boomer began to whine.

"I don't wanna leave," he sniffled.

"Quit whining," Brick scolded.

"Why would she say that? We fought together,"

"Don't matter. She made her choice, and we weren't guaranteed anything. We went into this knowing she had the last say so,"

Boomer questioned Brick, usually a feat he would be darned if he ever did, "Why are you listening to her? Why are you letting her do this to us? You know it's wrong, but here you are, letting her make you do something. You're letting her kick us out of our home,"

"Mojo is dead! We don't have a home!" he kicked Boomer in his side, "And don't think you can come at me like you know everything! She's not making me do anything!"

"But you're listening to her!" Boomer winced out after the painful kick.

"I'm not listening to her!"

"Why are you listening to her!"

"I'm not listening to her!"

"You're listening to her!"

"_I'm not listening to her!_"

Even with the serum injected into his blood, Brick was overcome with power. He pried his restraints a part as he yelled at Boomer.

He blinked at Brick, wondering, "How did you do that?"

"Dunno," Brick said, but quickly set out to free Boomer, "Want proof I'm not listening to her? There it is,"

"I still think you're liste-"

"Can it! Carry Butch and let's get out of here,"

Boomer did as he was told, but then looked around their cell, knowing the gate was locked. He asked, "How are we supposed to get out if we're locked inside?"

Brick smirked, pointing upward, "The way we know how,"

* * *

Blossom sat outside, sulking over everything. What affected her the most, was the inner struggle to keep quiet. Ms. Bellum and the Mayor didn't want the boys to leave. Neither did she. But they all knew Townsville would never accept them. They'd caused destruction and surely put fear into the citizens with their name.

Ms. Bellum made her swear not to say a word, and to also not worry. They would be safe. She'd only been able to stay silent, for the latter, she was unable to not be concerned about the boys. Especially Brick.

In actuality, he was the only one she thought about over and over. She was sure he would make it harder to arrest him, but he'd put up no fight. He'd given up and he gave himself up for her. He let her choose his fate. Although she knew he wouldn't leave Townsville in the manner the truce stated, she knew he wasn't ever coming back to Townsville, either.

And that caused her to sob. She'd never be able to say goodbye, or to ever see him again. For her safety, or so everyone thought, the Mayor made it clear she wouldn't be attending their outcasting. But that wasn't their doing, it was her own. She couldn't face him without feeling the ghost of his lips on hers. Or the sting of his betrayal.

It hurt her so, because she had fallen for him. She was infatuated with his body, and overtaken by his hot kisses. It was as close to love as she knew it. At her young age, love didn't need to be built upon years of closeness. To her, he had both the power to make her smile and cry. He had her heart in his hands.

Willingly, she let him have the most precious part of her soul. He'd affected her so deeply.

"Blossom," Professor Utonium blew away a fog she was lost in, sitting beside her, "I've had a word with Buttercup. She won't understand for a while, but eventually, she will let this all go. You're doing what is best,"

"Professor, I really don't want to talk about it," she tried to push him to leave, without actually doing so.

He didn't budge. He sighed, knowing first-hand the slouching she did and the cause of it all too well, "Dear, I want to tell you something,"

"Professor-"

"No, no. This is important. It might help you,"

She turned to him, his demeanor now full of regretfulness.

He grieved over the events of his past, "I once knew a woman whom I can't quite explain who. I knew that I knew her, she was there for most of my life, and she became my friend. I thought I knew her and I thought she knew me. But she became someone else. She didn't change her smile, didn't change herself, I just knew she wasn't the same to me. I struggled to find the reason why, or what changed about her. But it wasn't that she changed, but that I fell in love. Everything she did was as if I was getting to know another person because I was falling for her. Her friendship was just the start,"

"What.. what happened?"

"I never told her how I felt. I didn't feel I could. She was so perfect, and in my eyes, there was no one else like her. I was afraid I'd lose her. So I never said a thing,"

Blossom rubbed his back, easing his internal pain, "Professor, you should of told her,"

"I see now that I really should of told her. It would've made my life much happier than it is now," his breath was airy as he exhaled, and he began to get up to leave.

Blossom called out, "Professor, how is that supposed to help me?"

"I hoped it would make you want to be happier, too,"

* * *

Boomer complained from his brother's weight on his back, "Why does he have to be so heavy!"

"He wouldn't be pulling you down if you went to the gym like we do," Brick said.

Boomer groaned, "Then why aren't _you _carrying him,"

"You really think you can question me all of a sudden," came his stark reply.

"Right," he nervously laughed under Brick's glare, "I'm totally fine with carrying Butch!"

"Seriously, shut it. I'm trying to find out where those puffs live," Brick squinted through the darkness and clouds, then muttered, "It's too dark out. We have to get closer. Stay close, we can't get caught,"

Boomer started to lower his altitude, but was suddenly sent flying downward. Brick seen him falling like a rock back down to the earth and raced after him, ignoring the glaring red streak that tailed behind him. Butch came to his senses, realizing that it was night, and the day had gone by. Then he saw who he'd punched out of his way, and flew faster than Brick to catch him.

Brick seen Butch pass him, and he halted midflight. He caught Boomer by the collar of his shirt.

At first he yelled at him, "Damn, sissy! Why didn't you catch yourself and fly!" Then he relaxed his glare, and fully brought him into a brotherly hug.

Boomer was taken aback at this display. Butch was no the touchy-type. In fact, he'd never hugged anyone.

He was pushed away, and the tough brother he knew had returned to his usual self when he grumbled, "Don't think that meant anything. You're still a sissy,"

"Yeah, I figured that much,"

Brick came to join them, "You're both sissies,"

Butch went through the realization a second time, asking, "Just what's going on? I know it wasn't this late when I was dishing out some pain to that puff,"

"A lot happened," Boomer let his sadness show, "Mojo died. HIM tried to manipulate all of us to want to destroy the puffs. But they helped us. So we helped them and sent HIM back to wherever he came from,"

"They saved us," Brick said, "You went into a sleep state like Boomer. You were too unstable and the only reason you're stable is because of the puffs,"

"So, we aren't destroying the puffs?"

"No, but we are leaving Townsville," Brick answered, "But we have one last stop to make. We're going to the puffs to get more serum,"

Boomer and Butch sunk into themselves. They tried to mask their denial but Brick knew his brothers. He knew them so well. They weren't smart enough to hide anything. Even if they managed to, he'd eventually find out. He always did.

Boomer raised his head up, "I am kinda glad I can say bye, it's only right for us to,"

* * *

Buttercup pressed the volume on her music player, he earphones plugged into her ear. The music was loud and consisted of emotional lyrics. But she didn't cry.

She promised herself that from now on, she'd quit trying to please everyone. If she wanted to use her powers to have fun, she would. And by christ, if she wanted to skip school just to eat ice cream, she would do that, too. From now on, her life was going to go her way.

Her eyes closed as the music danced into her ears. The volume prevented her from hearing her window lock break open and her window lifting up.

His figure entered her bedroom and he left the window open. He had the sense he would need a quick escape if this didn't go over well. By all means, pissing her off was his secret enjoyment. But Brick warned him not to fight, they couldn't be caught.

So he floated his way over to her, stopping when his eyes landed on the wall above her. Pinned against it was his shirt. His face on it was peeling off and he knew why that was.

She captivated him, laying there on her stomach as if she was carefree. He looked at her as if he wanted to touch her.

He came closer, but was met with a fist in his face. Either he wasn't sneaky enough, or she was that much aware of her surroundings.

"Gah! I'm not here to fight!" He kept his voice down but still harsh.

"After today, I bet I proved to you that you don't want to fight me ever again,"

"Oh, I think you made me want to keep fighting you even more," he quit rubbing his nose, facing down at her, "Too bad it ain't gonna happen. I came to say bye,"

"You know, I knew you'd escape. I knew they couldn't hold you down," she tore the earphones out of her ears and threw the covers off her body, "But I would never of guessed you'd come to say bye,"

"Don't get all girly on me. That's stupid,"

She cracked a grin, "I'm not a skimpy girl who chases after gross boys, and wants to live out a fantasy. I like to push my limits and fight my heart out,"

His lips spread, but she closed in on him, "That's not all I like. I also like you,"

"Then why aren't you attacking me the way you did to my shirt?"

She now laughed, and felt so free and so understood, "Because I can't attack that shirt the way I can attack you now,"

A handful of his shirt surrendered itself in her grasp as she pulled him close. Their lips entered a battle without any protection. They took the hits and fought to find the entrance to their mouths. He let her take over, let her let loose all she had held back her entire life.

His clothing had been torn off, and she exposed him to the cold air let in by the opened window. She remained dressed, now leading him back onto the bed, without giving him the advantage over their intense battle.

Ransacking her clothing as soon as he felt her fall into her bed, and removing the last item of fabric they both wore, gave his groin a throbbing sensation. Her nudity was all it took to release the drops of passion out of him, the head of his groin wanting to touch her heart from within.

Reaching for a hint at how much he'd grown made him growl like a bear, and she was his honey. He needed her. Absolutely desperate for her to allow him to enter, he ran his hands all over her skin, treasuring her like the beauty she was.

Intense pulses sent a pain full of pleasure between her legs. She wanted to close her legs to make it stop, but her body told her to open them wider. Him on her, hands in areas hardly touched, and his stiff erection could relieve the pain for her. Upon feeling him in a way she never felt another person before made her brows fluster together.

Seeing her pain rise, he pulled away, sitting her upon him. This wasn't a game; it was a thrill. This was beyond the pleasures of fun. This was the only time he'd ever want to be dominated by the one who challenged him to prove his best.

It was now her choice to continue, she was in control. She could either engulf him or deny him. Feeling himself disappear into her body as if she could go on forever, he held her close, fitting himself as far as he could in her.

They had their eyes open throughout the experience, until they felt a heat rise in an unknown region. Their breaths were out of sync, but their bodies remained damp and near.

"Stay here. Don't go,"

Her hands traced the back of his head, taunting him with an affection that was irresistible.

"I can't stay,"

"Yes you can. You can hide here, with me. No one will know you're here,"

"You know you can't hide me. I won't be able to stay in one place, I'll escape,"

She lost her dignity in his arms and fought with little energy against his chest as her body trembled. Their experience together took out the energy to stay awake and she soon fell into him. He felt a shiver, not from the cold, but from the thought of being bad.

It was bad of him to lay her down, bring the covers onto her, and dress. It was bad of him to say goodbye without her hearing him. It was bad of him to fly off, never knowing if a chance to see each other would ever come again.

And for once, he didn't want to be bad.

* * *

Brick landed onto the street softly, as if he held no weight. He was alone, his brothers flying off to see the puffs they cared for the most. And Brick stayed on the street, because she was across from him, waiting for him on the other side.

All that truly separated them was one street. For them, however, that street spanned over a million miles. Crossing it would be admitting their wrongdoing and neither of them had the personality to admit anything of the sort.

If they could, they would admit everything they felt from where they stood. But it wouldn't be meaningful that way. So they both took one step at a time–at the same time.

Now only the air stood between them. Noticing first what he had done to her, he kept himself from staring at her markings. He didn't deserve her this close to him, he told himself. Her being there, in front of him, was allowing him too much opportunity.

But she moved first, bringing her hand into his then to cradle her cheek. It graced the palm of his hand, and he trailed his hand down, passing her chin. The marks weren't just visible but also touchable; he'd hurt her.

And he couldn't take that back.

He fell forward, unable to ask her to forgive him. The goodness in her would surely tell him what he wanted to hear. But forgiving him wasn't what he needed. He needed her to give him what he deserved; to inflict him with the same pain. I'm his world, it was an eye for an eye.

"No, I won't do it," she said, hearing him ask her, "I won't hurt you, Brick," she began to cry, "I can't hurt you,"

"Yes you can. I deserve to be forced far away from you, you deserve to never see me again," he stressed, "Ain't it funny that I was mad at you for not letting go? Well don't let this go. Remember me for the choices I made, every single one of them,"

"You made a choice to protect me,"

"It doesn't eliminate the fact that I caused this on you,"

"And you saved me. Not once, but twice," she ran her hands through his hair, his head on her chest, "I don't know how else to say this, other than I know you've changed,"

"I can push it aside but I can't ever change, puff,"

"Yes you can because you have," she lifted his head up to stare into his eyes, trying to find the soul within, "I thought making a decision was simple. Because I thought I knew it all, including who you were,"

He felt her hands pry away, as she gave him a book that wasn't properly published. She had written it, and she started doing so when she was five.

She didn't need to ask him to take it. He held it as she said, "But I don't know everything. Making a decision was more like reading. I could read every word but knowing what was in between those words was something I could learn by looking deeper at the words than I did before. And I learned that from you,"

She put her hands over his that held the book, and opened it with him, "You showed me that not everyone is black and white. There's so much more to them. And the more I tried to read you and figure you out, the more I looked deeper into those words you represented,"

He looked down at the page she opened her diary to, instantly drawn to the noticeable fresh print that finished a sentence she'd written a long time ago, but barely completed this night.

_We were once defeated by the Rowdyruff Boys. They were so mean. Boys are such pests, but the Rowdyruff Boys are** no longer that. They saved us from a monster and from HIM. They proved that they could change because they did change. And Brick, he changed the most. He became my friend because I trust him. **_

**_Because I accept him._**

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story c:**

**If you are interested in a sequel, please leave a review.**

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 12.23.19_


End file.
